I Finally Found You Rewrite
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: After her break up with Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry meets a new friend named Nia Conrad and they become great friends but what happens when she starts having feelings for her new friend? Will she finally realize that Finn never made her feel the way Nia makes her feel? Find out what happens. Nia and Rachel love story with much more on the side. Rachel parenthood. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the school, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

16 year old Junior Rachel Barbra Berry, school diva of McKinley High, Glee club Captain of New Directions, stood alone in the freezing cold weather at the Lima Tree lot fighting her tears for a few minutes. It's been 35 minutes since her now ex boyfriend and Co. Captain of New Directions, Finn Hudson offically broke up with her because she cheated on him with Noah Puckerman. She told him the truth about it instead of lying like Quinn Fabray did when she said she was having Finn's baby when it was really Noah's.

Rachel was pissed and upset that Finn lied to her about not sleeping with Santana Lopez after she told him about not sleeping with Jesse St. James. To have to hear the truth from the biggest bitch of McKinley High in front of the whole Glee Club? It was awful and made her feel like a damn fool in her whole relationship with Finn.

She didn't deserve to be treated the way she does and so what if she kissed Noah? it's not like she had sex with him? It's a good thing she was Bisexual but nobody knew that besides her dads, her fraternal twin sister Roslyn Bianca Berry who she didn't talk to or saw because of what happened years ago.

Rachel felt eyes burning a hole in the side of her freezing cold cheeks and looked up to see a very pretty girl dressed for the weather with gorgeous dark blue eyes, lighter tan skin and Auburn colored long hair and she looked just as cold as herself felt at the moment.

The girl walks towards her with a shy smile and Rachel looked away knowing she was looking maybe looking past her to get to somebody else. She really needs to get her phone out and call Kimberly who was her baby sister to her beautiful 4 year old daughter Imogan Cassia Berry who she just got back after her being in Boston and living with her great grandparents after dealing with some stuff but she's glad to have her back.

She had a seriously bad past and she will never forget the day her little girl was made. It was a nightmare for her and her whole family but she doesn't regret keeping her little girl. The only person that knew about her daughter was Noah Puckerman and he loved the little girl like an uncle.

"Do you need a ride home?" A husky female voice asked her. Rachel gasped looking up to see the girl she saw before now standing in front of her.

"Um I was going to call my babysitter to come pick me up but." Rachel's voice trails off a little feeling stupid for even saying that to this very pretty girl in front her who raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"You have a babysitter? aren't you a little too old for one?" The girl asked glancing at her chuckling a little. Rachel blushed a little unsure if she should be telling a complete stranger about her daughter.

"It's not for me exactly." Rachel tells her before sighing and turned to leave but felt a glove clad hand grab ahold of wrist gently.

"I'm sorry alright? I shouldn't have teased you when you don't know me and I don't know you." The girl said sincerely. Rachel looked at her and saw the girl showing off her dark blue eyes and slightly rosy tan cheeks from the freezing winter cold.

"Let's start over. I'm Nia Blair Conrad but you can call me Nia and you are?" Nia asked shivering a little. She hated the cold Lima winters. Rachel looked at Nia thinking for a minute because she would like a ride home and Nia does seem nice then anybody she's ever known besides her family.

"I would like to start over. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry but you can call me Rachel or Rach. Nice to meet you Nia, are you new in Lima?" Nia shook her head smiling at her.

"No I'm from here but I was just picking out a tree with my twin sister Maci. She already left with the tree in her car." Rachel nods nicely.

"So about the ride? are you up for it or do you want to get your sort of babysitter to come pick you up?" Nia teased playfully.

"I guess it would be kind of wrong sending her out here in this freezing cold while watching-" She stops talking and Nia looked at her confused.

"Um are you ready to go?" Nia asked trying to make it less awkward between them. She found Rachel Berry the most attractive girl she's ever met and she wanted to get to know her more.

"Are you sure I can trust you?" She asked Nia unsure. Nia looked at her smirking and winked.

"That's for you to decided but to be honest? I would totally trust me if I were you Rachel Berry. Come on my car is this way." She tells her and Rachel stared at her feeling butterflies in the pit of stomach just hearing that and finally followed Nia.

**In Nia's Car.**

They were driving out of the parking lot after Rachel told her where her street was and Nia programmed it in her GPS. Nia would normally put on some music when she was driving home but there was a beautiful stranger in her passanger seat so there was no need.

"So tell me about yourself Rachel. what school do you go to? are you single? tell me anything." Nia says keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well I'm newly 16 since my birthday was the 18th of Decemeber." Nia looked at her for a slight second.

"Happy belated birthday Miss Berry, anyways keep going." Nia said smiling before looking back at the road ahead.

"Thanks for the birthday wish. I'm a Junior at William McKinley High, I have two openly in love gay dads as my parents who are named Hiram and Leroy Berry. Yes I'm single after my boyfriend Finn Hudson broke up with me an hour ago. That's why I didn't have a ride home since I came with him." She says sadly.

"It's his lost for letting go such a beautiful girl like yourself Rachel! I go to Englewood Academy and I'm a Junior aswell but I'm 17." Rachel couldn't help but wonder what Englewood Academy was about.

"He had every right to break up but I didn't actually think he was going to do it." Nia stopped at a red and looked at her.

"Why did he have every right to break up with you?" Rachel tells her what happened and Nia stayed quiet for a second before sighing.

"Sure cheating is wrong but it sounds like he was crappy boyfriend." Nia turns back to the road and has to wait again for the light to turn green again.

"He did only care about being popular but I was his girlfriend and we had some good times for awhile until school started. It's a good thing I'm bisexual and boys aren't the option in my life." Nia drove on when the light turned green.

"So your into girls aswell. That's pretty cool since I'm the same Rach." She looked at how beauitful Nia was and wondered what it would be like to be with a girl again.

They drove down Rachel's street and they walked more and even laughed. They finally pulled into her driveway and Rachel frowned seeing Noah's truck in the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Nia Conrad. it's kind of nice having somebody to talk to since I don't have any real friends." Nia frowns hearing that Rachel doesn't have any friends.

"Wow you are totally my new friend as of today Rachel Barbra Berry. Are you doing anything tomorrow after school?" She shook her head.

"Good because your hanging out with me and my friendsEmeri,Janiella,Everlie,Vince,Wilson and my twin sister Maci." Rachel looked at her surprised.

"Are you serious? you want me to join you and your friends?" Nia nods grinning at her.

"Yes Rachel your offically my friend and I want us to hang out more. Can we have each other's numbers?" Rachel nods feeling happy that she's making new friends and Rachel puts her number in Nia's phone and Nia does the same in Rachel's before switching phones back.

"Good bye Rachel and I'll pick you up at Mckinley tomorrow so we can go shopping. Your clothes are cute but you need to update them and make then more in and you can still it your style if you want." Rachel smiles saying that she would like that. She get out of the car after taking off her seat belt.

"Good night Nia." She waves at her and Rachel closed the door walking to front door and used her key to get in then get in and closed the door behind her.

"I just might have a great Junior year after all." Rachel thought before saying good night to Kim paying her and talked with Noah for awhile and put her little girl to bed.

** Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the school, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At The Conrad House. **

Nia pulled up to her to her house with a smile on her face. Rachel Berry brought a smile to her face and she hasn't even known her that long. She hated Finn Hudson for breaking up with a very pretty girl like Rachel but it's his loss and now she can get to know Rachel alot more and maybe she will have a chance with her.

She got out of her car after turning it off and takes the keys with her and walked to her front door after locking her car and opened the door walking in and took off her ugg boots and closed the door. She heard footsteps coming downstairs and saw her twin sister Maci staring at her showing off her dark blue eyes aswell.

"I thought you were driving behind me after I left with the tree? why are you late on this cold night Nia?" Maci asked raising an eyebrow and Nia blushes a little before going upstairs holding onto her twin sister's hand and they go to Nia's room and sit.

"Sorry for not driving behind you but I saw this girl named Rachel Berry and she looked like she needed a ride home so I gave her one." Nia says blushing just thinking about Rachel Berry.

"Wait your telling me that you took home New Direction's Captain Rachel Barbra Berry?" Nia nods squealing and Maci squeals with her hugging her.

"Oh my god you have been wanting to see her ever since you saw her at their Regionals against Aural Intensity and Vocal Adrenaline. You couldn't keep your eyes off her and now she was actually in your car? did you actually talk to her?" Nia nods and shows her the phone number in her phone and Maci screams seeing the name Rachel B in her phone.

"You have her number?" Nia nods telling what happened with her and Rachel and Maci grabs her hand not believing Rachel Berry was going to be hanging out with tomorrow after school.

"Hey maybe we can get her to join Englewood Academy and have her join The SmoothTones?" Nia rolled her eyes at her bubbly sister.

"She would never leave New Directions sis. SmoothTones are very good and she would make our group so much better but we all have to get to know her first." Maci nods.

"You know you have to tell Emeri,Everlie,Janiella,Wilson and Vince about this right?" Nia totally forgot about how Emeri is and sighs.

"Sis you have to tell them or else our plans tomorrow are going to be very awkward when they see Rachel show up with you at the mall." Nia nods.

"I know I'm going to text them right now. rI want them to know that Rachel will be joining us." Maci grins.

"I'm proud of you for taking the step in getting your dream girl sis." Nia smiles loving how her sister is her best friend.

** The Last Day Before Winter Break.**

Rachel Berry was so glad she had new friends in Vince, Wilson, Emeri, Janiella, Everlie, Maci and Nia. She talked to her dads last night about putting her in Englewood after looking it up and Nia helped her talk to them and they called the Dean of the school and talked about everything and she know has a spot there after break and she can't wait to leave Mckinley forever. She was going to Glee club practice when she was hit with a sharp wetness hit her face and kept her eyes closed feeling another slushie it her and she was super cold. This is why she was leaving.

"Oh my god Rach." She heard Nia's and Maci's voice behind her and they held her close.

"Why don't you change then do the song with us?" She shook her head no.

"No they bullied enough and I'm going to show them that I'm done being their verbal punching bag. Let's get going." They grabbed their towels from their bags and wiped her up a little and she thanked them before they walked into the choir room.

"Rachel why are you late and who are you friends?" He said annoyed and they glared at Mr. Shue.

"These are my friends and they are going to sing a song with me before I leave, This is for all of you but Puck even you Mr. Shue." Everybody but Puck rolled their eyes at Rachel and let her do whatever. Maci looks at the band and they nod starting the music and Rachel takes a deep breath looking at all them and starts singing.

**Rachel.**

_Look inside, look inside your tiny mind  
and look a bit harder  
cause we're so uninspired  
so sick and tired  
of all the hatred you harbor_

**Nia and Maci.**

_so you say it's not okay to be gay  
well I think you're just evil  
you're just some racist who can't tie my laces  
you're point of view is medieval_

**All Three.**

_Fuck you, fuck you very very much  
cause we hate what you do  
and we hate your whole crew  
so please don't stay in touch_

fuck you, fuck you very very much  
cause your words don't translate  
and it's getting quite late  
so please don't stay in touch

Rachel looked at them all of them smirking and sang with Nia.

**Nia and Rachel.**

_do you get, do you get a little kick out of being small-minded? _  
_you want to be like your father _  
_it's approval you're after _  
_well that's not how you'll find it_

**Maci and Rachel.**

_do you, do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful _  
_cause there's a hole where your soul should be _  
_you're losing control of it _  
_and it's really distasteful_

They all stared at her shocked as she rocked out and sang.

**All Three.**

_Fuck you, fuck you very very much _  
_cause we hate what you do _  
_and we hate your whole crew _  
_so please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you very very much _  
_cause your words don't translate _  
_and it's getting quite late _  
_so please don't stay in touch_

**Rachel.**

_Look inside, look inside your tiny mind _  
_and look a bit harder _  
_cause we're so uninspired _  
_so sick and tired _  
_of all the hatred you harbor_

They finish the song and everybody is just staring at them with their mouths open.

_Fuck you, fuck you very very much _  
_cause we hate what you do _  
_and we hate your whole crew _  
_so please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you very very much _  
_cause your words don't translate _  
_and it's getting quite late _  
_so please don't stay in touch_

"Well that's our song and I'm tell you all now that after break I won't be back so good luck at Regionals." Rachel tells them before walking out with Nia and Maci.

"Ready to go to mall Rach and get some brand new clothes?" Nia asked after Rachel changed out of her wet clothes and put new ones on.

"Yes I'm so glad to be out of McKinley High forever." She tells them after taking everything out her locker and closing it forever for somebody else.

They leave the school not knowing that New Directions members were yelling at each other about which person will get Rachel to come back before Regionals.

** Find out what happens next and the song was F U by Lily Allen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Flashback Chapter. **

_Rachel Berry was nervous because she was meeting Nia Conrad's friends and twin sister for the first time. She was nervous because Noah cancelled on her to watch Imogen and Kimberly as her own family to look after so she had no choice but to take her daughter with her. Her dads were still out of town._

_"Mommy can you fix my hair?" She heard her baby's tiny tired voice. Rachel looked at her daughter and saw that her braid was coming undone and walked over to her fixing it and kissed her forehead after that._

_"There better sweetie?" Imogen nodded hugging her and Rachel smiles lovingly picking up her little girl._

_"Go find your coat so we can go soon." She puts her down and Imogen runs upstairs. The door bell rings and Rachel sighs nervously and walks to the door, opening it and saw Nia standing there with another girl that looked just like her but she had light brown hair._

_"Hey Rach this is my twin sister Maci Conrad. Maci this is my new friend Rachel Berry." Both girls said hi shaking hands._

_"I CAN'T FIND MY PINK COAT." Both twins stared at her confused hearing the cute young girl voice then Nia remebers what Rachel said before about her babysitter._

_"Who's that?" Both girls asked her and she frowns wondering if they were going to judge her if she told them. Rachel said that she will be right back and rushed upstairs to see what the fuss was about. She helps Imogen find her coat and they go downstairs and Rachel stares at the twins._

_"Um Nia and Maci this is my 4 year old daughter Imogen Cassia Berry." Nia and Maci both looked at her surprised then looked at the little girl next to her and saw that she looked just like Rachel and she didn't look adopted at all._

_"Nice to meet you Imogen you are so cute." Maci said smiling nicely at the shy girl. Imogen just hides behind her mother._

_"I totally understand if you rather I not go with you guys." Nia shook her head._

_"Rachel do you think were going to judge you because your a teenage mother?" Rachel looked at them unsure._

_"Your not?" They shook their heads no._

_"No Rachel, your daughter is adorable and we want to get to know everything about you. That means your daughter too." Nia tells her with a sincere smile._

_"Okay are we ready to go then?" Rachel asked and they all nodded. Rachel grabs her house keys and her cell phone._

_"Put on your gloves Imogen." She whines but stops when her mother gives her a stern look and she puts them on. They all leave the house after Rachel locked up and get into Maci's car since Nia didn't feel like driving._

_"So Rach who is this beauty's father? is it Finn?" Rachel shook her head and stayed quiet with that question._

_"Daddy's a mean man, we don't like him right mommy?" Imogen says staring up at her mommy. Rachel nods._

_"That's right princess." Nia let it go for now but at some point she wanted to ask Rachel about the father but she didn't want to scare her off already._

**At The Mall.**

_They all walk into the mall and Nia held onto Imogen's other hand after asking her if it was okay and she shyly nods letting her know that it was okay._

_"Maci,Nia over here." Rachel heard a raspy female voice and looked at Nia._

_"Come on, it's time to meet your soon to be new and loyel true friends." They walk over to the foodcourt and saw the group sitting and talking._

_"Hey guys." They all looked up no longer laughing and noticed Rachel Berry standing there but she wasn't alone. There was a little girl with her that looked just like her._

_"Wow you weren't kidding when you said that you became friends with the Rachel Berry of McKinley High's own New Directions." A girl with a strong Irish accent spoke._

_"Well come join us Rach, we don't bite." The same girl with the raspy voice said smirking at her. Rachel cleared her throat and Nia saw that she was getting nervous._

_"Rach trust me, they are really nice and want to get to know you." Nia assured her. She looked at her and nodded calming down a little and sits down with the group and put Imogen on her lap._

_"So Rachel this guy right next to you is Wilson Prescott." Rachel smiles at him and he smiles back._

_"Nice to finally meet you Rachel. Damn girl do you always wear your grandma's hideous clothes from christmas gifts?" He asked laughing along with some of the others._

_Rachel frowned knowing that somebody was going to talk badly about her sence of style. She only wore short skirts, animal sweaters, knee sock, stocking and mary janes because she rather not mess up her good clothes due to being slushied so much._

_"Back off Wilson. Ignore him Rachel. Anyways moving on. That is Vince Shane, Emeri Baker, Janiella Greene, Everlie Conners and you already know my sister Maci."_

_She says hi to all them still looking hurt by Wilson's words and he noticed it. Emeri saw the hurt look in Rachel's eyes and nudged Wilson to stop but he doesn't listen._

_"I'm sorry for making from your Panda sweater." Wilson said snickering and Rachel was getting close to tears._

_"Stop it Wilson. She doesn't need you insulting her." Nia snapped glaring at him. He finally stops and frowns when he sees Rachel put the little girl on her lap down then got up and picked her up before walking off._

_"Nice going asshole. Your going to go find her and actually mean it that when you say your sorry." Wilson nods leaving them to talk and went to find Rachel._

_When he found her, she was in Barnes and Noble reading to the little girl that was on her lap before and took a sit next to them._

_"Rachel I'm sorry for insulting you." She looked up at him sighing and wiped her tears._

_"I get bullied from students at my school about the clothes I wear, the fact that I had two gay dads as my parents and that I have a huge nose. I actually thought I was going to get a trusting vibe from you guys but wishful thinking huh? You guys enjoy your day while I wait for my ride to come pick me up." She says sadly._

_"Did you even call anybody to pick you up yet?" She shook her head and was about to get her phone when Wilson takes it from her._

_"Stay then. I'm sorry that I made you think that I was one of those people that judges you. I'm not okay and if you give me a second chance then you will see that I'm a very friendly teddy bear that loves little kids. Your daughter is very cute." Rachel looked up at him._

_"How did you know she was my daughter?" Wilson smiled at her._

_"I read an artcle about this poor little 12 year old girl getting sexually abused by her uncle years ago and I totally remembered your name in that paper and then I saw your daughter and knew it was you. I promise that I won't tell anybody unless your ready to tell them. I want you to give all of us a chance Rachel because at this rate your stuck with us and I'm sure under those clothes is a damn good body that needs to be shown off." Rachel laughs smiling at him and he wiped her tears away then hands her back her phone._

_"Hey sweetie don't you want your mommy to get to know us more?" Imogen nods smiling at her mommy and Rachel kissed her forehead._

_"Alright I guess were staying. I want to get know you guys." They hug each other and it felt nice for the first time because she wanted to a real friendship with these people and she wanted her daughter to trust them aswell._

_"Come on my two shorties." He walks out of the store with them and they rejoin the group and talk and get to know each other while shopping for cuter clothes for Rachel and Imogen. She told them that Imogen was her daughter and they welcomed her with open arms._

_"So Rach we know your part of New Directions but you should join SmoothTones and our school aswell." Emeri said rubbing her feet from all the walking._

_Rachel glanced at Emeri and saw that she had long light brown hair that reached passed her shoulders,She has on light makeup that makes her gray eyes pop and on her feet are black high heeled boots. she was a little taller then Rachel well most people were taller then her._

_Anyways she had gorgeous natural gray eyes and she wore low cut black skinny jeans that stopped at her waistline with a white v neck shirt that showed off her well toned flat light brown stomach since she was african american and it showed off her cleavage which were bigger then her own and she had a black lace bra under her shirt and she wished she could dress that freely but people would think she was playing dress up at her school._

_ "I couldn't do that now since it's December, I couldn't leave my daughter to be taking care of by my dads if I stayed in the dorms at the school and I'm sure your school doesn't take late transfers." They all stared at her._

_"Rachel first of all take a deep breath. Second of all the school has students who are parents and they have these dorms for the teen parents and it's almost like a mini home for you and your child. Imogen will get schooling there aswell if you don't have a school already picked out for her. Also our school does take in late transfers." _

_They tell her and she looks at them then at her daughter who was sleeping against her knee._

_"I would have to talk to my dads about it but my little girl is use to sleeping in her little princess bed." Rachel said softly smiling at her little girl._

_Nia stared at Rachel longingly wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips. Emeri looked at Nia and smirked knowing that she's totally falling hard for their new friend._

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Finn.**

Finn Hudson sits in his room trying to figure out a way to get Rachel back in New Directions and McKinley High before break ends. Rachel hasn't been returning any of his calls or texts messages. He gets that he broke up with her offically at the Tree lot but he was just annoyed with the begging and now that he wasn't so annoyed anymore, he really wanted to be friends with her but first he had to actually get her to talk to him.

He sighs reaching for his phone and pressed number 1 on his speed dial and waits for Rachel to pick up but once again nothing. He sighs hanging up and goes to his computer and logs onto Facebook and saw that Rachel posted something on her page and he frowns seeing how super hot she looked but he didn't like how the one of the girl's from when they sang to her was kissing her cheek.

"Since when does Rachel have other friends besides me,Kurt and Mercedes?" Finn thought looking at more pictures of Rachel with her new friend Nia who he thought was pretty when she came into the room that day with Rachel but he still had feelings for his ex and it might be awkward if he just dating her friend.

"Maybe I should invite Rach to lunch at my house like old times, I know my mom misses her and it would be good for her and Kurt to get their friendship on point again." Finn says smiling to himself.

**At The Berry House.**

Rachel was getting annoyed with Finn calling her and leaving her messages and texts. She was listening to his orders by leaving her alone and now he was blowing up her phone and it needs to stop while she was packing up some of Imogen's stuff. Her phone rings once again and this time she answers it.

"Hello?" She asked annoyed.

"Um did I do something wrong Rach?" She heard Nia's voice on the other line. She smiles hearing her new friends voice.

"Sorry Ni. My ex boyfriend has been blowing up my phone while I'm packing up Imogen's stuff." She said putting her phone on speaker.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" She laughed saying no and saw Imogen walking into the room with her teddy bear in her arms.

"Mommy what are you doing?" Nia heard Imogen's cute voice. Rachel talks to her softly and Imogen starts having a fit.

"I'll call you back Nia." Rachel said before hanging up.

"Imogen you know better then to start a fit with me. I know you don't want to move out of Grandpa's and Papa's house after Christmas break but I promise that were not taking all of your toys because were going to be staying here a few times. Can you be a good girl for mommy?" Imogen pouts nodding.

"Good now do you want to help me packing up some of your other things?" She smiles a little nodding and they get to work packing.

"Rachel you have a guest downstairs." She heard Her Dad Leroy say from downstairs. She told Imogen to stay in her room before going downstairs to see her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson standing there.

"Hi Finn Hudson, what can I do for you?" She asked awkwardly unsure why her ex boyfriend was in her house.

"Hey Rach um I was wondering if we could talk if that's okay with you?" She looked at her Dad and he nods before going upstairs to help his granddaughter.

"So I've been trying to call you but you haven't been answering my calls." She nods and they sit down in the living room.

"Why haven't you answering my calls or texts Rachel?" Finn says staring at his current ex girlfriend.

"Because for one thing you broke up with me twice and left me in the freezing cold. Two you told me to leave you alone Finn and that's what I'm doing but I guess you don't know what you want anymore." Finn sighs grabbing her hand but she pulls it away.

"Why are you here Finn and please don't touch me again?" She said annoyed. He looks at her surprised and moved his hand.

"I thought we could talk about us since I miss you Rach and we can talk about you coming back to New Directions." She stared at him shocked.

"Look Finn you broke my heart by lying about the whole Santana thing and you never really stood up for me when others talked crap about so why would I go back to being your girlfriend when you weren't a good boyfriend to begin with?" He stared at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not standing up for you when I should have. I know I should of told you the truth when you told me about Jesse but you really hurt me by kissing Puck knowing it still hurts that he had a baby by Quinn who was my girlfriend at the time." She scuffs staring at him.

"Did you forget that you kissed me and asked me on a date while you were with Quinn so don't think me and Quinn are the ones that cheated when you did it too." Finn knows he was a cheater aswell but he wasn't in love with Quinn like he's still love with Rachel.

"Sure it hurt with Quinn but it hurt alot worse with you because I'm madly in love with you and I never thought you would hurt me." He tells her.

She frowns knowing that she hurt him but their relationship was slowly starting to be on the rocks and she wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore now that Nia was in her life along with her other friends and her daughter was very important to her. Wait did she really just think of Nia as somebody that could take Finn's place when it comes to being in a relationship.

"I miss being with you and my family misses you! how about we go to lunch and talk more." She stares at him.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Finn! were broken up and I don't want you to get the idea that we might get back together." She tells him.

He frowns hearing that she doesn't want them to be together and he really wants to to atleast try to work out their relationship.

"You don't want us to get back together?" She wasn't sure how she felt about him or anybody.

"At the moment no I don't Finn because I can't trust you and it wouldn't work between us since I'm no longer part of New Directions." He sighs rolling his eyes.

"Rachel you quit all the time and then cave in and come back. By the time school starts up again you will be back in New Directions." She glares at him.

"Your clearly wrong Finn Hudson because I will not be in New Directions or at McKinley anymore. Good luck finding a new member that will take my place." She said.

He starts to lean in about to kiss her but she pushes him away and he stares at her surprised that she wasn't willing to kiss him.

"Don't even think about kissing me Finn. Good bye now and please stop calling me until I'm ready to call you." She goes back upstairs and Finn sighs before leaving.

"Why does my life have to be so hard?" Rachel thought feeling her head hurting knowing that she was so unsure with her feelings.

* * *

Christmas and New Years were really good for Rachel Berry. She got to spend more time with her dads and they were going to visit her and Imogen whenever they could and she's welcome home at any time. She liked that her dads were working less but knew they were going to be back on business trips so deciding on staying in the dorms was a great idea. She had all her stuff that she needed for herself and Imogen in her new dorm room and the Dean was very nice and helpful.

The break will be over tomorrow and Rachel would be starting her first day at her new school. She was excited to be going to a new school where she wouldn't be bullied at and would already have best friends there. Imogen was spending the day with her grandparents for the day while Rachel was at the Lima Bean with Nia,Janiella, Emeri,Everlie and Maci.

**In Nia's POV.**

We were having a good time talking and laughing at the Lima Bean Cafe when the door opens and Rachel frowns and I look at the three girls that were glaring at her and I knew these are the girls that made my new best friend's life hell and it's not going to happen anymore.

"Hey hobbit that was a bold move singing that song but too bad I didn't find it funny so why don't you let me pound your face in?" the latina girl says making me glare at her.

"Hey back off chica. I found the song very super fun and that's how Rachel feels so why don't you get lost?" I said glaring at them.

The shorter blonde hair girl glanced at me as I stood up for Rachel and she clearly didn't like that but who gives a damn anyways.

"Look it here girls, the boyfriend stealer made a new friends,no wonder Finn broke up with you, your super annoying and you don't need to be here in Lima."

The girls start laughing but I don't know why because it was't even funny. I see Rachel getting teary eyed but she wipes them away and her face turns into anger.

"First of all blondie your the school slut that got herself knocked up last year by cheating on him with Puckerman and then you told Finn it was his baby when it wasn't which made you get kicked off the cheerios and now your acting like a bitch again?" I said pissed. Rachel told us everything.

"Yeah and Santana the only reason me and Finn are broken up in the first place is because of your slutty ass telling the whole Glee club that you and Finn slept together last year and then he lied about it so I cheated on him with Puckerman myself but I only kissed him while all three of you slept with the same guy! you think I'm going to put up with your fucking bullshit this year? not anymore because it's going to be a new year and yes I made new friends and they will always been better then the school sluts! by the way Quinn when you and Finn were together, he kissed me so if I were you I would knock it off with the boyfriend stealer comments and the slushies to the face are getting old and needs to stop and you do know that's a form a bullying but you hate getting teased for being in Glee club well stop being the bully and maybe you won't anymore!" Rachel says glaring at them.

"Hey you can't talk to us like that Man Hands?" Santana says ready to hurt her.

"Really because I believe she just did misses fake boobs, I can totally see that they aren't twins, anyways she doesn't need your fucking comments on what clothes she wears, how she talks, how big her nose is or that she has two dads as parents, so shut the fuck up for once because all you do is put people down for not being on the cheerios or popular, stop talking to her, I think it's pretty damn disrespectful how she has done everything to be nice to all three you and the whole Glee club but she gets treated like shit for being the kind and wonderful person she is so don't count on her doing anything nice for you and she's done with Glee club when school starts."

They stared at us shocked and walk out no longer in the mood for drinks I guess. Rachel smiles at me and whispers thank you to me and I said your welcome before we keep talking and having a great time.

**With The Unholy Trinity.**

"Oh Man Hands and her new groupies are going to get it tomorrow." Santana said pissed off. Quinn agreed with her.

"Yeah Berry has lost her mind if she thinks were going to take those comments lightly. Hello endless slushies to the face." Quinn said smirking.

Brittany just stayed quiet nodding her head like she agrees with them but the truth was she didn't like hurting people.

"Come on Britt lets go to Breadstixs and talk more about our plans to hurt Berry." They all wanted to Santana's car and drove to Breadstixs.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Englewood Academy.**

Rachel dropped Imogen off ather school before making it back in time for her first day of classes at her new school. Rachel was looking super hot black skinny jeans with a green strapless top that showed a sliver of her well toned stomach and she had on a jean jacket over it with her black ugg boots on. Her hair was shorter and curly and she had on dark makeup. On her shoulder was her school bag and she was looking at her school schedule to see what her classes were.

She also had to try out for The SmoothTones show choir this morning before her classes started. She met the Director Ms. Reed and she's really nice and interested in hearing her sing.

She was on her way to the choir room that was huge compared to McKinley's choir room. She remembers her friends showing her around when she toured the school and she loved the school already. Imogen loved that she got to have kids her age at her new sort of home.

"Rachel glad you can finally make it, we've all been waiting for you. The group can't wait to hear you sing." Ms. Reed said with a nice smile and Rachel walked in not expecting to see all of the members of SmoothTones sitting in the room staring at her with nice smiles on their faces.

"Rachel Berry these are the members of The SmoothTones and they all know about you being in New Directions and are pleased to have you come join us." Rachel nods.

"In our group we have wide range of voices. Some are higher, lower, a mix of both and we have fun in here and work just as hard." Rachel nods listening.

"There is no Captains or Co. Captains in this group because we feel that we can share our ideas of what songs or dance moves as a group instead of just singling out a person so I hope that's okay with you?" She nodded saying that it's fine.

"Great now each member is going to tell you there names and what year they are starting with all the guys then the girls will go." Rachel looks at everybody and felt nervous.

"Hi Rachel I'm Ryder Bishop and I'm a Sophomore here." She waves looking at the boy with a dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Rachel wecome, I'm Wilson Prescott and I'm a Junior here." She waved at her new friend.

"Welcome to Englewood Rach. I'm Vince Shane and I'm Junior." She grins at Vince because he was a brother she never had.

"Hey Rachel so glad you can join us. I'm Raheem Jacops and a Junior." Rachel stared at him and thought he was cute for a black guy.

"Yo what's up Rachel Berry." They group laughed at their teammate and Rachel giggled.

"I'm Cade James and I'm a Sophomore." Rachel said hi back and looked around.

"Welcome to Englewood. I'm Bryson Hunters and Senior." He said giving her a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Nia who was trying not glare at her fellow teammate because Bryson was ladies man at Englewood but he was a nice and caring guy when he could be.

"Hey I'm Drew Stevens and I'm a Sophomore. Welcome to have you join us." Drew said with a smile and she says thanks.

"Hello Rachel I'm Liana Camden and I'm a Sophomore." Liana said as she sat next to Vince holding onto his hand. So this was Vince's girlfriend. Rachel thought.

"Hey Rach I'm Emeri Baker and a Junior." Rachel really thought Emeri was cool and was glad they were friends.

"Hey Rae I'm Nia Conrad and a Junior, loving the outfit." The others laughed at her comment as Rachel blushed.

"Hi Rachy so glad your here. I'm Maci Conrad and a Junior." Rachel beams at Maci because she reminds her so much like Brittany Pierce.

"Hey Rach I'm Everlie Conners and a Junior here. So glad you decided to join us." Everlie said grinning at her new best friend.

"Hey girl I'm Janiella Greene and I'm a Junior here. Like Everlie said were really glad you decided to join us." Janiella tells her with a sincere smile. They all clapped.

"So Rachel now that you know everybody. You see our band are over there and our Piano guy is right there. It's time to show us your singing talent even though we've heard you sing. So whenever your ready." Ms. Reed tells her sitting down with the group. Rachel takes a deep breath and turns to the piano guy and he nods taking the music and starts playing the opening and she starts singing.

_God - _our heavenly Father_.  
Oh, God - _and my father_  
_Who is also in heaven._  
May the light  
_Of this flickering candle_  
Illuminate the night the way  
Your spirit illuminates my soul._

They listened to her sing so glad she left New Directions because she was perfect for their group.

_Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you see me?  
Papa, can you hear me in the night?_

_Papa, are you near me?  
Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you help me not be frightened?_

Rachel swayed to the beat while singing and Nia kept her eyes on her the whole time amazed at her voice.

_Looking at the skies_  
_I seem to see a million eyes_  
_Which ones are yours?_  
_Where are you now that yesterday_  
_Has come and gone_  
_And closed its doors?_  
_The night is so much darker._  
_The wind is so much colder_

Ms. Reed stared at the young starlet knowing that they were going to be in the top 10 at Nationals with Rachel on their team.

_The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone._

_Papa, please forgive me._  
_Try to understand me._  
_Papa, don't you know I had no choice?_

_Can you hear me praying,_  
_Anything I'm saying,_  
_Even though the night is filled with voices?_

Rachel stared at all them as she sang and felt like they were actually listening to her and not just sort of listening to her like New Directions were.

_I remember every thing you taught me_  
_Every book I've ever read..._  
_Can all the words in all the books_  
_Help me to face what lies ahead?_

_The trees are so much taller_  
_And I feel so much smaller._  
_The moon is twice as lonely_  
_And the stars are half as bright._

They know she's getting close to ending the song and they had emotional tears in their eyes just listening to her.

_Papa_,_ how I love you._  
_Papa_,_ how I need you._  
_Papa_, _how I miss you_  
_Kissing me goodnight..._

They stared at her for a few minutes when she finished then they wiped their tears and clapped really loud cheering for her and she grins.

"Welcome to The SmoothTones Rachel." They all yelled cheering and Rachel laughs when they all get up and hugged her.

"Oh yeah I'm going to love it here." Rachel thought as everybody talked to her.

**At Lunch with Rachel.**

Rachel was sitting with all the members of her new show choir and they all put their number in her phone and she did the same but with their phones.

"So Rachel made you join our school?" Liana asked her while stealing her boyfriend's chips.

"The bullying at the school sent me here. They throw slushies in people's faces and I just got tired of being their main target." They all stared at her sympathetically.

"Well now your in a place where bullying isn't allowed and we don't like bullies here anyways." Everlie said in her Irish accent.

"Rachel are you single?" Bryson asked her hopefully. He thought she was really hot.

"Yes I'm single but I just got out of a relationship. I also have my eyes at somebody at the moment." Nia glanced at Rachel wondering who this somebody was.

"It's totally me right Rachy?" Maci flirted playfully. Rachel rolls her eyes laughing.

"Alright you caught me I so want you Maci." They both giggle while finishing up their lunch. Nia stared at the two interacting and didn't like how they were close.

"It's looks like your not the only that wants Rachel. You better make your move fast before Bryson and Maci make theirs." Emeri whispers into Nia's ear.

She looked at her then glanced at Rachel to see her smiling at her with a spark in her eyes and maybe she did have a chance with Rachel after all.

** At McKinley.**

Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez talked to the jocks and the cheerios about giving Rachel Berry slushie Facials whenever they see her. They haven't seen her all day and thought she was really quick with hiding from them or she just didn't come to school that day.

"Can you believe Berry never showed up today? by tomorrow she's going to get it." Quinn said annoyed as she walked down the hallway with Puck.

"Look Baby mama you need to back off Rachel." Quinn looked at him shaking her head.

"Not going to happen. Man Hands is worthless, a midget with bad clothes and she's so annoying." He glared at her.

"No you need to know that she's better then all of us at this school and she's going to make it Big." He said before walking off.

Quinn stood there confused then went to Santana's locker and slammed her locker shut.

"What the fuck Q? What's up with almost cutting off my fingers?" Santana snapped glaring at her.

"Puck was sticking up for Berry as I was talking crap about her." Santana looked at her.

"What the hell does that mean? we all hate Berry and he's sticking up for her? oh we are so going over to her house after school and tell her to come back." Santana says.

At Glee club practice Mr. Shue tells the group that Rachel has transfered to Englewood Academy Boarding School and has joined their show choir.

"Mr. Shue me and Quinn think we should be the ones to get her to come back. I bet they don't even like her over there." Santana says with a fake smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I've been told from Mr. Figgins and Rachel's dads that they will not be changing their minds about having her back at McKinley. Besides their show choir invited to their Invitationals this Friday so were going and maybe then we can talk to her." He tells them and they all agree that they want to go.

They all sigh not believing that they are down a member for Regionals. Santana looked at Quinn and smirked at her. She nods smirking back.

"Don't worry Mr. Shue we will get Rachel back by Friday." Santana and Quinn say at the same time and the group smile at them knowing that Rachel will be back by tomorrow.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Papa Can You Hear Me? from Glee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

** In Rachel's POV.**

Tomorrow was the day that I Rachel Barbra Berry was going to be performing with The SmoothTones as a member for our Invitational. The whole school was going to be watching me sing with my new friends but not only that. Ms. Reed invited The Warblers which Kurt Hummel is part of and my former show choir New Directions.

I was nervous big time for two reasons. one being that I haven't been at Englewood for very long and the students here were going to be seeing me for the first on the stage with this group and I need to make a great impression on the teachers and students. Two would be my former Glee club was going to be here tomorrow and I have to relive those people making me feel worthless, having to deal with my school life at McKinley being miserable by having those people laugh at me, try to talk me out of singing, talking about my fathers, calling me degrading names like Man Hands or Rupual. The endless slushie facials were worst part of my day at McKinley and I'm truly greatful that I don't have to deal with those anymore.

Also me and Nia were offically a couple as in she was my girlfriend and I was hers. We went on a couple dates during Winter break and I've been really happy since that time and Nia treats me like a queen everytime were together. Our friends are happy for us and I love that I'm in a relationship with my best friend.

"Hey Beautiful." A soft husky female voice whispers in my ear. I jump forgetting where I was but I reember that it's after school hours and Imogen was taking a nap while I was on the couch in my dorm trying to work on my homework.

"Oh my goodness Nia, why did you scare me like that for?" She whispers that she's sorry and sits down next to me.

"Sorry for scaring you but I've been calling your name for awhile but you were just staring into space." I looked at her and sighs.

"Great I'm trying to get this homework done and I end up staring into space wasting time." Nia laughs at me.

"Rae it's not that big of a deal. The teachers at this school know all about your grades and very impress with your work. Please don't stress out." I sigh saying okay.

I stared into her eyes trying so hard not think about kissing her lips but I really can whenever I feel like it.

"So are you enjoying Englewood so far baby?" She asked me. I smile nodding because I finally feel like I can get up in the morning and actually enjoy school.

"Good to hear Rae. I was wondering if your willing to do something for me Miss Berry?" I sit up staring at her confused.

"And what would that be Miss Conrad?" She giggles and grabbed ahold of my hand and slipped her fingers through mine.

"I want you to stop worrying about those jerks coming to our school tomorrow and just be yourself." She said grinning softly. God why am I also nervous around her?

"I'll try but It's hard to actually think that people here really do like me for me and not for my singing voice. Those people only tolerate me for my voice but most of them think I'm this stuck up diva that only cares about myself when It's not true." She tells me to stop.

"That's why your around people who care about you baby. We don't judge others and were not going to judge you because you want to be on Broadway after school. I think it's a wonderful dream in life and I will come to your opening night cheering you all with flowers in my hand and happy tears in my eyes." I smile.

"That makes me feel better babe but I'll just be this girl that will single mother for the rest of my life. No guy wants me and I'm sure girls don't want me." She glares at me.

"Stop putting yourself down Rachel. That's true because I'm your girlfriend or did you keep forgetting that?" I didn't forget that she was my girlfriend because I'm really happy and I want this to work and so does she.

"Remeber one of our date getaways?" She asked me with a soft smile and I grin remembering and I had so much fun those few days.

**Flashback.**

_It was now time for Rachel's and Nia's first date and Rachel was nervous because this was the first time she was actually going on a date with a girl. Nia told her to pack a overnight bag with clothes for the weekend and that confused her but she packed her stuff and even put her bathing suit in there aswell as other things._

_She had on Marc Jacobs dark skinny jeans with a red silk tank top on that showed a little cleavage. She had a black lace bra with matching panties on. She put a black sweater over her arms so she doesn't get too cold and on her feel were red flats. Her hair was straightened and her bangs were to the side. She wore light makeup._

_The door bell rings making her take a deep breath and she walks downstairs with her purse and and her weekend bag and opened the door to see Nia standing there looking amazing._

_"Hey there sexy, you look amazing are you ready to enjoy our first date?" Rachel blushes nodding and she grabs her purse and house keys and they leave after Rachel locks the house up._

_Nia grabs her hand and they walk to Nia's car and Nia opens the car door for her and Rachel thanks her before getting in putting her bag in the backseat with Nia's bag and puts her seat belt on. Nia closes the door then gets in herself and puts her seat belt on then closes her car door and starts up the car._

_"Are you going to tell me what's going on our first date or is it going to a surpise?" Nia just stares at her smiling while pulling out of her driveway._

_"You will know when we get there baby but until then just enjoy the car ride." Rachel sighs pouting but smiles looking out the window._

_They took a long drive out of Lima which confused Rachel and they ended up in Parma Ohio which was the big riches of Ohio to Rachel and most everybody in Lima. They pulled up to a huge house and Rachel stared at it in awe wondering who's house this was._

_"Welcome to my Aunt's house, she's out of town for a month and my parents said that I stay here for the weekend to dog sit and I think we need to have our first date alone away from the drama of Lima Ohio." Nia tells her grinning, as she pulls into the driveway and turns the car off and Rachel grabs hers and Nia's bag as Nia gets out after taking the keys out of the car when she turned it off._

_Nia opens the door for Rachel and she gets up staring at the house and they walk into the house after Nia locks her car for the night and both girls grab their bags._

_"Come on I'll show you where the guest room is for the night where you will be staying since I don't think it's right to be sleeping in the same room on the first date."_

_They walked upstairs and Rachel saw that the rooms were huge and Nia shows her the room she was going to be staying in for the night and said that it's right next to the room Nia was staying in. _

_"Alright put your bags here and we can go downstairs where I made dinner for us and don't worry it's Vegan friendly." Nia took her own bag from Rachel's hand and brought it to her room before coming back to her and grabs Rach's hand and they walk downstairs to start their date._

**In Nia's POV.**

_Rachel looks so beautiful tonight as we sit in the dinning room together eating our dinner and so what if it's vegan friendly, my future girl should be forced to watch me eat something that isn't vegan so what. I'm going to enjoy this amazing food that I made myself. Rachel takes a bite of the Vegan pasta._

_"So is it good Rach?" Rachel looks at me nodding putting her thumb up while chewing and I laugh really glad she likes it._

_"This is really good Ni, most people wouldn't give up normal food for my Vegan ones." I shook my head wondering if Finn,Jesse or her ex girlfriend ever made Vegan food for her while they were together._

_"Well I'm not most people Rae if you haven't noticed, I like some Vegan foods and I made it so I want you to enjoy it." She grins before taking a sip of her water._

_"Thank you Nia." I smile at her and we finish our dinner before I tell her to go change into her swim suit so we can go into the indoor swimming pool downstairs. I changed into my red and black bikini waiting for the girl of my dreams to hurry up. The door opens and my eyes almost fell out when I saw her in a white bikini with blue stars on it. She looks so gorgeous and it showed off her bare curves that I just wanted to hold._

_"Hey Nia are you in there?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see her staring at me with her towel covering her body._

_"Don't cover up babe, you had a banging body and you need to show it off more often." Rae blushes and we go to the pool and she gets in after putting her towel down._

_"How is the water babe?" She says it's a little cold and I join her and wrap my arms around her waist to keep her warm. She wraps her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around my waist aswell and I hold her tightly smiling at her and she giggles as I spin her around then we fall into the water going under it._

_We get back up and I get closer to her and pick her up and she squeals trying to hold onto me but I throw her in and she screams. I laugh swimming over to her as she gets back up and splashes me. I splash her back and we have fun for awhile before we cool down in the hot tub and I stare at her wanting to kiss her so badly._

_"I never had this much fun on a first date before." She tells me me before wrapping her arms around my neck and I run my hands through her hair._

_"Well I'm glad your having fun on your first date with a girl." I tell her softly leaning and she leans in aswell and we share a sweet first kiss together._

_We pull back a few minutes later smiling at each other before giving each other a few pecks on the lips then I hold her against me as we talk for awhile then we get out._

**Later That Night.**

_The girls took different showers and changed into comfortable clothes with their wet hair in pony tails after drying them a little then they watch a movie together cuddling up to each other with their hands laced together. Rachel smiled at Nia really glad that she met her and she hoped to have her in her life forever._

_"Your so beautiful Rae." Rachel smiles saying thank you softly before saying it back to her and they share a quick peck before focusing on there movie._

_"So Rachel Berry I was wondering if you would offically become my girlfriend?" Rachel smiles brightly nodding and pecks her lips and Nia takes a picture of them while kissing her new girlfriend._

_"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Nia Conrad." Rachel says against her lips before kissing her some more_. _Nia wrapped her arms around her waist after putting her phone away after she saved the picture._

_Both girls ended up sleeping in each others arms on the couch with smiles on their faces knowing that they were offically a couple. _

_Nia woke up at one point to see Rachel in her arms and covered both of them._

_"Best first date ever." Nia thought before going back to sleep with her hand still laced with Rachel's hand._

**End of Flashback.**

"Yes I remeber those days. We took a lot of pictures that weekend and you offically asked me to be your girlfriend." She nods.

"That's right baby and I will keep being your girlfriend because I love being with you and having you in my arms." I snuggle up to her and she pressed her lips to mine and I respond to the kiss and moan softly against her lips.

"I love being able to kiss these lips any time I want." Nia whispers against my lips. I have to agree with her. We make out for a little bit then I heard a whiny and tired voice calling my name.

"I guess the little one is up. let me go get her and we can all watch a movie together." She pecks my lips again then I go get my daughter loving life so far.

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

** On Friday Morning.**

New Directions Show choir bus pulled up behind the Warblers bus and they all got off the bus and looked up at the huge Englewood Academy school wondering how Rachel Berry could even get into this school. Brittany, Santana and Quinn were freezing in their cheerios uniforms.

"Come on guys and while The Smoothtones are doing their performance. You are to be respectful. We might have more soul into our group but were still going to be nice and after the show they invited us to give us a tour and talk to them in their Choir room." Mr. Shue tells them and some of them sigh but nod and they walk in after the Warlbers do.

A nice beautiful woman walked up to both groups and smiled at them greeting them.

"Good morning everybody. I'm Ms. Reed, Director of The SmoothTones. Welcome to our Morning Invitationals." They all smile at her nicely.

"My group is backstage getting ready so you can put your coats in the choir room then I'm going to show where the Auditorium is." They all nod and follow her.

"So Berry decided to have a woman Director? this should be interesting listing to showtunes." Santana whispers to Mercedes and they laugh softly.

After they put their coats in the room, they go to the Auditorium and took their seats looking at the everybody then looked back the stage.

"Hey gave Give it up for The SmoothTones." The Dean of the school said into his mic before leaving the stage and everybody clapped.

The curtins goes up and everybody clapped seeing all the girls standing there looking down while wearing black shorts with dark blue and white v neck tops and on their feet were dark blue heels. Their hair is up in a nice curly do.

The guys have on black dress pants with dark blue shirts and white hats on with dark blue shoes on. They pose behind the girls also looking down. The music starts and they all look up dancing to the beat and start singing with smiles on their faces.

**All Girls.**

_La la la la la _  
_La la na na na _  
_La la la la la _  
_La la na na na_

**Bryson.**

_Girl I've been all over the world  
Looking for you _

**Wilson.**_  
_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
And you're overdue _

**Drew.**

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
In that bright white noise _

**Cade._  
_**

_What I been missing in my life  
What I been dreaming of  
You'll be that girl  
You'll be that girl  
You'll be  
_

Rachel danced the beat shocking New Directions because they didn't think they were this good. Finn couldn't take his eyes off his ex girlfriend.

**All Girls.**

_Everything you want so let me get up there _  
_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere _  
_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

Santana,Quinn,Mercedes and Kurt stared at Rachel in shock as she danced and sang really good with her new group.

**All.**

_You make me feel that _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel that _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La la la la la _  
_You, you make me feel that_

Santana watched Berry sing and dance with her group and hated to admit but they were pretty damn good but she noticed the way Rachel was smiling at one of the girls and raised an eyebrow wondering what that was about.

**Vince.**

_Get a little closer to me girl _  
_And you'll understand _  
_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need _  
_Well, then I'm your man_

**Raheem.**

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio _  
_In that bright white noise _  
_What I been missing in my life _

**Ryder.**  
_What I been dreaming of _  
_You'll be that girl _  
_You'll be that girl _  
_You'll be_

Mr. Shue watched how happy Rachel looked and knew she never looked that way when she was with New Directions.

**Nia,Everlie,Liana.**

_Everything you want so let me get up there _  
_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere _  
_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like _

**Rachel,Maci,Janiella and Emeri.**

_Ooh _  
_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down _  
_Take you 'round the world _  
_You know I like it loud _  
_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

Everybody went crazy cheering for them getting up to dance. Noah Puckerman cheered on his best friend proud of her.

**All.**

_You make me feel that _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel that _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel, oh _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel that _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel, oh _  
_La la la la la _

_Put your hands up _  
_Put your hands up _  
_Let the lights drop _  
_Let the lights drop _  
_Make my world stop _  
_Make my world stop_

Quinn wasn't happy to see how great and happy Rachel Berry was without New Directions and glanced at Santana to see her with scolded look on her face as the group finished up.

_La la la la la _  
_La la na na na _  
_You make me feel that _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel that _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel, oh _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel that _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel so _  
_La la la la la _  
_You make me feel that _  
_La la la la la_

Quinn saw Rachel beaming with joy hugging her group and one girl stood out to Quinn as she slipped her hands around Rachel and stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling back and waved at the crowd. They sing one more song together then group leaves besides Rachel who stays on the stage.

* * *

Rachel talked the crowd before a little bit before starting the song and she smiled at the crowd dancing and starts singing.

**_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
I Can't communicate, when you wait or relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew, so,  
What's it gonna be,  
Tell me can you hear me?_**

She danced having a good time while singing and she heard clapping and knew she was impressing them big time as she sings the main of the song.

**_I'm so sick of it, Your attention deficit Never listen, never listen. I'm so sick of it, _**

**_So I'll throw another fit Never listen, never listen._**

**_I scream your name,_ _It always stays the same._**

** _I scream and shout,_ _So what I'm gonna do now_ _Is freak the freak out, hey!_ **

**_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_ _Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._**

New Directions members and Kurt kept on staring at her shocked because they didn't she could sing another songs besides showtunes. She looks at them singing the next part of the song.

**_Patience running thin_ _Running thin, come again_ **

**_Tell me what I get_ _Opposite, opposite_ **

**_Show me what is real_ _If it breaks does it heal_ **

**_Open up your ear_ _Why you think that I'm here?_ **

**_Keep me in the dark_ _Are you even thinking of me?_**

** _ Is someone else above me_ **

**_Gotta know, gotta know_ _What am I gonna do?_ **

**_Cause I can't get through to you_ **

**_So what's it gonna be_ **

**_Tell me can you hear me?_**

**_Can ya hear_**

She goes back to singing the main part of the song and grabbed a few hands singing.

**_I'm so sick of it,_ _Your attention deficit_ _Never listen, never listen._ **

**_I'm so sick of it,_ _So I'll throw another fit_ _Never listen, never listen._**

**_I scream your name,_ _It always stays the same._ **

**_I scream and shout,_ _So what I'm gonna do now_**

** _Is freak the freak out, Hey!_ _Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_ _Woah oh oh,_**

**_ Woah oh oh oh_ _Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_ _Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh_**

The rest of the SmoothTones were back stage dancing to the beat so glad Rachel was showing her old group that she was better off without them.

_Easy come, easy go Easy come, easy go_

(Can you hear me?)

_I scream your name,_ _It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_ _So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_ _Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_ _Woah oh oh,_

_ Woah oh oh oh_ _Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_ _Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh_

She dances to the beat finishing up the song and Mercedes looks at Quinn, Brittany and Santana and they look back at her before watching Rachel.

_(Freak the Freak Out!) _

[repeats in background until end]

_I scream your name..._ _But you never listen..._ _No you never listen..._

She stops dancing and looks at her old group shaking her head singing the last part softly.

_But you never listen_

They all clap and cheer. The group comes back out and they bow then wave before leaving the stage.

**In The Choir Room.**

The Warblers and New Directions sat down in the choir room waiting for The SmoothTones to show up.

"Were screwed." Both teams said after watching that group perform. The door opens and Ms. Reed walks in with the group.

"Everybody these people are Ryder Bishop, Wilson Prescott,Vince Shane,Raheem Jacops,Cade James,Bryson Hunters and Drew Stevens." They wave at them.

Some of the girls and guys thought they were pretty cute then they looked at the girls who were all looking at them.

"The girls are Liana Camden, Emeri Baker,Nia Conrad, Maci Conrad,Everlie Conners,Janiella Greene and Rachel Berry." Santana smirked at Rachel who glanced back them not even nervous anymore because she knew she was in the group of people that loved her talent.

"Who's ready to start getting to know each other?" Ms. Reed asked the group and nobody says anything until Santana speaks up.

"Do you guys actually like Berry in your group?" Rachel glared at her.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship and Freak The Freak Out by Victoria Justices.**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Do you guys actually like Berry in your group?" Santana Lopez asked the question that most of the New Directions members wanted to know.

Rachel glared at her old teammates and Nia slipped her arm around her waist to calm her down from doing something. Ms. Reed and Mr. Shue said that they will be back in a few minutes and leave the room to talk about things while all three groups talk.

"Excuse me _chica_? you lost your damn mind asking that question bitch." Emeri spats ready to kick her ass but Raheem held her back.

"Calm down Emeri she's not worth you getting kicked out of school for, don't like them get to you." Janiella tells her while glancing at the latina that was glaring at them.

"Ask a much nicer question and you get to live another day." Liana and Cade said at the same looking at her.

"No I'm sticking to my same damn question, are you guys scared to answer it?" They all shook their heads.

"No were perfectfully fine answering that question Santana but we think it's rude and disrespectful to answer a question like that when Rachel's right in front of you."

Wilson says standing next to his teammates. "So the answer is no right? I kind of figured it since ugly betty here can be quite annoying." Santana says laughing.

"Keep talking about Rachel and you will see how fucking annoying I'll get." Nia growled holding her girlfriend and Rachel looked at her.'

"Oh look guys Berry has a protector since she can't fight her own battles." Mercedes says making them laugh.

"Lets just say your loss is our gain and were pretty lucky to have her apart of the team." Maci said firmly. Santana glanced at her and rolls her eyes.

"What are you her protector to now? I'm Berry can speak for herself." Nia starts to walk over to her when Rachel held her back.

"Stop it Nia. She's not worth it trust me." Rachel said softly holding her close.

"Oh really Man Hands? your sticking up for yourself now?" Quinn said smirking at her. Emeri starts to do the same thing Nia was about to do but Raheem held her back.

"Really mature with the names Fabray. We all know that your becoming a bitch again because you gave up Beth to Rachel's birth mother. Does it kill you inside knowing that you won't be able to see her on her birthday, Christmas? won't be able to give her presents or have her call you mommy?" Janiella said smirking evily at her.

Rachel glanced at Janiella shaking her head thinking that wasn't called for since herself had a baby but she kept hers.

"That was kind of cold don't you think Janiella?" Rachel said glancing at her. Janiella's eyes widen finally realizing what she said and softly said she was sorry which confused the other groups.

"That's right you better say your sorry." Santana spoke up placing a hand on Quinn's back as she looks down.

"She wasn't saying sorry to Quinn you fucking bitch. She has her reasons for saying sorry but it wasn't to Quinn." Emeri tells her getting pissed.

"Can we stop calling each other bitches in here?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Fine we'll stop but what makes you so perfect Hummel?" Vince asked him. Kurt looked at Vince and had to calm down his breathing because he thought he was super gorgoues.

"Don't even think about crushing on my boyfriend Hummel." Liana said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Um I'm not perfect okay? I've had my fair share of bullying Rachel." They all nod.

"Yup we know but you think because you changed school that your not still a bully?" Rachel spoke up for the first time.

"I'm trying to change and I thought we were going to be friends?" Kurt asked surprised that she was getting angry with him.

"Were not friends Kurt. You made that pretty clear with the insults you and everybody else in New Directions throw at me." Rachel said annoyed.

"God Rachel no wonder people don't like you? your a selfish, heard heading annoying diva and you can't take words lightly. How are you going to be if you get on Broadway? a woman that runs away from her problems?" Kurt said glaring at her.

"No I'm not going to run away but what about you? you life Mckinley because you didn't feel safe but It's not okay for me to leave because I didn't feel safe? that's some bullshit if you ask me, I have reason to be part of a team who make it fun out tearing peoples feelings apart. I grew tired of the harsh remarks, the slushie facials and join a school that I can be happy with and not feel like carrying a change of clothes everyday." They all look at her.

"Your only here because your short a member so you think you can say a few words and she's just to jump back into your arms and get treated like crap again? I don't think so because Rachel made up her mind and she's staying." Everlie tells them.

"Oh my god she sounds like a Leprechaun, are you a girl Leprechaun? Brittany asked Everlie. They all looked at her confused.

"No I'm not a Leprechaun, was she serious with that question?" Everlie said to Rachel and she just shrugged.

"But you sound Irish and I only know that people who sound Irish are Leprechaun's." Santana looked at Brittany and told her to stop talking and she listens.

"Look were not here to cause trouble. We just want to talk to Rachel about maybe rethinking to join us again." Tina tells them.

"The answer is no and I rather be in a place where I'm treated with respect and actually listen to me when I'm talking to them." Rachel spoke up.

"What do you mean no Rach? these people really don't like you, are you really going to put up with them?" Finn asked staring at his ex girlfriend.

"Are you calling us liers?" The SmoothTones yelled angerily at the same time making Finn and the others jump in surprise.

"The only people that actually didn't like me where you guys and I know that for a fact. You used me many times and I got tired of it." They stared at each other before looking back her.

"I was never really part of New Directions, you called me messed up names? bullied me when I didn't do anything to you? you used me for my voice when you needed one more person which is happening now. what makes you think I want to be part of a team that has more drama then it should?" Rachel spats.

"Rachel they already have a lot of members, don't you think it would be kind of hard working with 14 people in one club? I mean what if you want to fight for a solo and wants to be Captain or something?" Finn asked her.

"This team doesn't have Captains or Co. Captains. We all work together as a team and think of ideas to use for shows or assignments." Ms. Reed tells them.

"And I know the diva here isn't happy about that right?" Mercedes said chuckling.

"Actually you don't speak for her you backstabbing gossip. She's her own person and she actually enjoys our rules." Nia and Maci tells her.

"Rachel were short one member for Regionals and I think your being kind of selfish after what happened in the green room at Sectionals." Artie tells her.

"No I'm tired of being your verbal punching bag and that's too damn bad that your short one member but that's not my problem anymore." Rachel said.

"Rupual your making me want to punch you in the face. stop being a diva and just start packing up your stuff." Santana said getting annoyed.

"Shut up for once and your god damn life Santana Lopez. Your all bullies, you don't like getting slushied in the face or getting bullied for being in Glee club but yet you think it's right for you to do it in your own Glee club? there was a reason Kurt left McKinley because he didn't feel safe and I left because I also didn't feel safe or wanted, you are all nothing to me anymore and please stop begging because your all looking stupid." Rachel tells them.

"We invited you in this room so you can get to know us but once again I know the real reason why your here, give it up already." Rachel's teammates nodded.

"Your making a big mis-"Quinn gets cut off by Ms. Reed speaking up.

"I believe Rachel Berry here made a wonderful choice joining our school and our show choir. Ms. Reed as our teacher and Director has seen how our team has improved since she's joined us and were not going to let a show choir like New Directions that didn't even place last year, mess it up for us." Bryson tells them.

"Rachel has always left Glee club many of times with her diva storm outs and then came back. Changing school and joining The SmoothTones is just her way of reaching out to us so we can get her back and now were here and she's being stubborn." Sam said with a nice smile.

"If your not going to accept that I won't be part of your team then you can all leave now. Your not going to win this." She tells them getting bored.

"Fine we'll let you have your team for now but your going to be back before Regionals and until then we'll find another member." Quinn said wanting to leave.

Mr. Shue and Ms. Reed walked back in and saw everybody staying quiet.

"Alright how about we have a tour of the school before both groups have to head back to their schools." Ms. Reed tells them and they all nod.

**In Quinn's POV.**

Well the talk with Rachel didn't go so well but that doesn't mean were giving up. I noticed something about that Nia girl and how she was very close and protective of Rachel but why would she have to be close to her. Maybe something was going on with them? no Berry is straight and was after my boyfriend at the times I've known her.

"Something is going on with Berry and the red haired girl." Santana whispers to me and I didn't think she noticed.

"I know I see how close they are and they are trying so hard not to hold hands." I whisper back watching the two as they laughed and held onto each other.

"Berry is straight right?" I asked Santana and Puck chuckles beside me. We glanced at him wondering if he knows something.

"You two are something, leave her alone." He said shaking his head before moving up to Rachel who smiles brightly at him then they hug.

I felt eyes on me and I look up to see Nia glaring hard at me before pulling Rachel close her and they kept on walking.

"Something is seriously going on with those two." I whispered to Santana and she nods agreeing with me.

"So were going to figure it out right?" I nod smirking and she smirks back as we enjoy the rest of the tour of this huge school.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 3

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Englewood Academy.**

Santana Lopez stared at Rachel as she laughed and talked with her friends and flirted with a girl. She couldn't understand how Berry got to be so open to flirting with that Nia Conrad chick but didn't even think about talking to Finn about wanting their relationship back.

Sure herself had feelings for Brittany Pierce but she wasn't ready to come out yet and here Rachel was being open by kissing Nia on the cheek, giving her flirty looks, lacing her fingers with hers and just giving her this I want to kiss you so badly look that Nia would return back.

"Hey hobbit we need to talk before I leave." Santana said giving her a don't say no to me look and Rachel scuffs rolling her eyes.

"No thanks Santana I don't feel like being insulted by you, you don't own me and never did." She starts to walk past her but Santana grabs her arm hard.

"Listen Man hands you were nothing at McKinley and your damn sure nothiung here so stop acting like your belong here, you are worthless." I say sternly glaring at her.

Somebody grabs her hand and bends it back making Santana whimper in pain wanting to get free.

"You have no right to put your hands on my girlfriend. She's not worthless and you don't even know her so back off." Nia says sternly letting go of her wrist.

"Wow Berry you can't stick up for yourself these days, you have your fucked up friends to do it for you." Santana spoke through her pain.

Rachel's eyes become dark brown and she pushed her into Quinn which knocked both of them to the on the hard floor.

"I can take care of myself _Hopez_, you don't know anything about so you just think that my friends are also going to stick up for me? sure they might stick up for me but I stick up for myself." Both stared at her still on the floor.

"Why don't you two get a new hobbie and actually do something useful instead of acting like bitchy cheerleaders that thinks the world is all about them? I'm done hiding myself from this group. You all think your these great people that will bow down to you but the truth is that they fear you, they don't actually like you and I for one find it disgusting how immature that every one in New Directions thanks it's okay to bully a person just because they don't like them." They all start to protest but she growled.

"I'm talking here. First of all I have tried my best to be apart of New Directions as a leader since you_ all_ voted me Captain of this group so I took it upon myself as Captain to make sure you were all doing your best to get the pitches when singing right or getting the right steps when we were dancing, I seriously think you only voted me Captain was because you didn't want your picture defaced in the yearbook. You never cared about this team you so badly claimed to be, you all think I'm selfish for putting you on tv? am I that selfish for saving you guys at Sectionals last year while the other team stole our set list? am I that cruel and Selfish to stand up as a leader and help get Dave Karofsky to stop making Kurt Hummel's life hell to the point where he didn't even feel safe anymore? none of you came up with those things did you? you all wanted me to shut up, punch me in the mouth or lock me in a basement because I'm being myself." They all just listened even her new friends listened.

"Not once have I ever talked bad about you to your faces but you all got a free insult everyday when it came to me, I left this group because myself didn't feel safe and now you want me back? is it because down one member or do you truly want me back?" She spats.

They all stayed quiet and she knew damn well why they wanted her back. She scuffs shaking her head.

"That's right you only down one member so you want me back, I'm sick and tired of you all besides Noah for the bullshit I've been through at that school and this Glee club. Good luck placing Regionals and if you make it Nationals? then may the best team win in the top ten." She said angerily.

Santana and Quinn get back up after listening to that and were about to say something when Nia pressed her lips to Rachel's so proud of her.

Finn frowns staring at the two girls kissing each other and had to stop this.

"Are you doing this to get back at me for lying to you Rachel?" He said pissed off.

Rachel pulled back smiling lovingly at her girlfriend before turning back to her old group and glared at Finn.

"Are you kidding me Finn?" Said Rachel not believing he said that and Nia held her by the waist glaring at him.

"She's not getting back at you trust me. We've been dating for almost a month now." Nia says smirking at him.

"Rachel isn't gay, she's dated me, Jesse and Puck before, your using her." Finn yelled at Nia.

"Sure she dated you guys but that doesn't mean your the only thing in the world and my self is bisexual." Nia says rolling her eyes.

"Rachel tell her that your straight and your just kissing her to get me jealous." She shook her head no.

"No Finn because I'm not straight, I've always been bisexual and I've dated a girl before. Before any of you start yelling at my for not tell you, I'm going to say this loud and clear so you can get it through your heads. None of you own me so I don't have to tell you anything." Rachel said before grabbing ahold of her girlfriend's hand and kissed her lips sweetly before walking past the group and went to her dorm room to be alone before she had to pick up her daughter.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Nia whispers while kissing her cheek. Rachel was proud of herself.

* * *

"Englewood has a zero tolerance for bullying here. No slushie facials or slamming people into lockers because of somebody's sexuality, students are free to be open here just as long as their not having sex in the hallways, I think it's best that your group leaves, I hoped you enjoyed our invitationals."

Ms. Reed says waving at the group before her own group walks off not bothering to stay bye to them. Mr. Shue tells the group it's time to go and they all go outside to get on the bus and start driving back to McKinley where they left their cars to go home.

"I still can't believe Man hands slammed me into you a few minutes ago Quinn and the fact that my wrist hurts like a bitch from it being bend by her girlfriend really pisses me off. my back still hurts, She needs to be tought a lession, I say we go to her dorm room tomorrow and slushie her and that bitch."

Santana says as they drive back to McKinley.

"San stop trying to fight people. your just angry that she called you out and everybody else out on our crap." Brittany says.

"Look Britts I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet but you know I love you and would be with you if it wasn't for wheels." Brittany nods sadly.

"I love you too Sanny but it's time to stop being mean to Rachel Berry and I want to be friends with her." Santana stares at her like she's crazy.

"I agree with Britts, Rachel is a different person now that she quit Glee club, came out as bisexual, joined a new school and is no longer with Finn." Quinn says.

Santana scuffs rolling her eyes at her two best friends."Did you two forget that she's a annoying little midget that is costing us Regionals? also I think you still have feelings for Hudson anyways Q, are you getting tired of Trouty mouth already?" Santana said with a scolded look on her face. They shook their heads.

"Sure Rachel might be annoying but she has never treated us like crap like we've been to her! she wants to be treated with respect San and stop talking crap about my boyfriend's lips, I don't have feelings for Finn anymore and don't plan on it leaving my boyfriend for him." Quinn says softly.

"You two can try being friends with the hobbit but I'm not going to be." Brittany frowns.

"Fine no sweet ladie kisses Sanny on the side since I'm with Artie, see you guys later." Brittany says changing seats and sits with Mercedes. Quinn and Sam chuckle.

Santana frowns not believing Brittany would be that low.

"Are you serious right now Britts?" Santana asked frowning. Brittany turns back nodding before going back to talking to Mercedes.

"I can't believe she's stooping that low. I needs my sweet ladie kisses from Britts." Quinn shruggs.

"I guess your saying your saying sorry with me and becoming Berry's friend then." Santana growls at her not believing this.

"Fine we will go see her tomorrow and talk to her without fighting words while saying sorry to the midget." She tells her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sneak Peak

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry will be coming into the story soon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman and Brittany Pierce walked into Englewood Academy to talk to Rachel. Puck knew where her dorm room was and they followed him. The girls noticed that some students had kids with them and wondered why Rachel was in this part of the school.

Santana was still pissed off about yesterday but was glad that her wrist wasn't broken or sprained. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it.

"No girls I know yesterday I didn't speak up that much but you all need to stop being mean to my Jewish American Princess." They all stared at him and sighed.

The door opened and they were shocked to see Nia answering the door in just a back tank top, a pink bra under the shirt and pink sleep shorts on.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nia asked tiredly since she was sleeping in her girlfriend's bed and it was 10:30 in the morning on a saturday.

"_Baby if there isn't anybody important, come back to bed_." They all heard Rachel's tired voice and Santana raised an eyebrow at Nia.

"Were you two getting it on or something?" Nia glared at her.

"For your imformation that's none of your business and no, we were _actually_ sleeping." They heard footsteps and the door opens wider and they saw Rachel standing there wearing purple sleep shorts and a white and purple tank top. She had on a purple bra on.

"What are they doing here with you Noah?" Rachel asked annoyed while yawning.

"I wanted to spend time with you babes but they also wanted to talk to you." Rachel looks at them and sighs.

"Did you tell them about her or am I going to have to tell them?" The three girls stared at her confused.

"Who is her? what are you talking about Berry?" Quinn asked.

"You'll see come in." Rachel tells them and they all walk in and Brittany noticed a buch of toys and disney movies near the tv.

"Why do you have disney movies?" Brittany asked surprised that Rachel had movies she liked.

"MOMMY?" They heard a tired voice and Rachel said that she will be right back and went into a different room before coming back out and they saw her carrying a little girl that was wearing little mermaid pjs and slippers.

The three girls but Nia and Noah looked at Rachel then at the little resting her head on her shoulder shocked unsure what to say.

**Find out what happens next and sorry that's a sneak peak.**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry will be coming into the story soon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman and Brittany Pierce walked into Englewood Academy to talk to Rachel. Puck knew where her dorm room was and they followed him. The girls noticed that some students had kids with them and wondered why Rachel was in this part of the school.

Santana was still pissed off about yesterday but was glad that her wrist wasn't broken or sprained. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it.

"Now girls I know yesterday I didn't speak up that much for my Jewish American Princess but I'm telling you all three this now, hurt her more then you've already hurt and I won't have a problem hitting a girl, you don't know what she's been through like I do." He tells them firmly. They all stared at him and sighed.

"Puck were done trying to hurt Rachel, I never wanted to be mean to her but I also didn't want to lose my friends if I just started being nice to her." Britt tells him.

Before he could say something back, the door opened and they turned to the door and were shocked to see Nia Conrad answering the door in just a back tank top, a pink bra under the shirt and pink sleep shorts on looking tired with slightly messed up hair staring at them annoyed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nia asked tiredly since she was sleeping in her girlfriend's bed and it was 10:30 in the morning on a saturday. She's never up this early.

"_Baby if there isn't anybody important, come back to bed_." They all heard Rachel's tired voice and Santana raised an eyebrow at Nia.

"Were you two getting it on or something?" She asked smirking. Nia glared right at her already pissed as it is.

"For your imformation that's none of your business and no, we were _actually_ sleeping you jealous bitch." Nia mutters annoyed. Santana glared right back her.

They heard footsteps coming up behind Nia and the door opens wider and they saw Rachel Berry standing there, wearing purple sleep shorts and a white and purple tank top, she had on a purple bra on and her hair was also slightly messy.

"What are they doing here with you Noah?" Rachel asked annoyed while yawning. He cleared his throat knowning she's mad at him about yesterday.

"I wanted to spend time with you babes, sorry about yesterday I should have stood up for you more but I knew you could handle it yourself." Rachel just stared at him.

"Um these girls also wanted to talk you if that's okay with you?" Rachel's tired eyes soften a little then glanced at them and sighs.

"Did you tell them about her or am I going to have to tell them?" She asked him and Nia also looked at him wondering if he told them about Imogen.

The three girls stared at her confused and Nia knew he didn't which surprised her since she didn't know her girlfriend's childhood friend that well and figured since they use to day and he has his ways of telling people things that he might have told them. She knew that wasn't the case after all.

"Who is_ her_? what are you talking about Berry?" Quinn asked curiously. Rachel sighs and Nia kisses her cheek saying that it's going to be okay.

"You'll see, please come in so people don't wonder who you are." Rachel tells them tiredly and they all walk in and Brittany noticed a buch of toys and disney movies near the tv in this huge living room she had in her room.

"Why do you have disney movies?" Brittany asked surprised that Rachel had movies she liked.

"MOMMY?" They heard a tired voice and Rachel said that she will be right back and went into a different room for a few seconds before coming back out not alone and they saw her carrying a little girl on her hip who was wearing cute little mermaid pjs and slippers.

The three girls but Nia and Noah looked at Rachel then at the little girl resting her head on her shoulder shocked unsure what to say.

Quinn,Santana and Brittany all stared at the little girl, they saw that she had Rachel's skintone, her eye color was same, her nose was the same, her hair was the same as Rachel's but it a little lighter, she was very tiny for a girl that looked like she was three or four years old.

She was cutest little girl they have ever seen but were they hearing things when they heard the words mommy? was this little girl her sister or was she really her daughter?

They thought at the same time just staring at the little girl who now looked terrified as they stared at her and Nia cleared her to get them to stop or atleast say something.

"Quinn, Brittany and Santana I know you have many questions to ask me but I want you to meet my beautiful daughter Imogen Cassia Berry." Rachel said softly.

Imogen shyly looked at them and waved slightly. They snapped out of their shock and waved back giving her a small smile.

"She really is beautiful, how old is she Rachel?" Brittany asked smiling because she loved little kids.

"She's 4 years old." Quinn and Santana looked at Rachel shocked hearing the age then looked at the gorgeous little girl in her arms and cleared their throats.

"Wow." Rachel looked at both girls after they said that and sighs feeling like she's about to cry.

She didn't want to tell them about her being a mother since she was at a young age, she was much younger then Quinn when she gave birth to Imogen and she doesn't want them judging her anymore then they have in her life.

"So Quinn wasn't the only one that was tubbers huh?" Nia growled at Santana.

"Are you kidding me right now? you think it's okay to say some crap like that and we were just going to laugh? have some respect for one in your life. Sure you can make fun of Quinn because she had a baby at 15 and was 16 when she gave birth but Rachel was alot younger then she was." Santana rolls her eyes.

"So what? Berry was slutting it up at 12 years old, atleast Quinn was smart enough to have Beth while she was in high school." Santana said shrugging rolling her eyes.

Quinn and Brittany glared at her shaking their heads. They knew she was a bitch but she did't think she was this big of a bitch.

"You think I wanted to be a mother at 12 years old? you might think it's _funny_ to be called tubbers? you will never know what it's like to be pregnant until it's happens to you Santana Lopez. I suffered alot more then you will_ ever _know and sure Quinn gave Beth to my mother but I kept my daughter for many reason." Rachel said sobbing.

"I'm going to bring Imogen back to her room and let her sleep more, I think it's time you tell the others to come." Puck tells her and she sighs shaking her head.

"Sweetie they have a right to know. Sure Santana, Brittany and Quinn don't have a right but they are going to be here when you tell them." He tells her.

"That was really mean to make her cry Sanny." Brittany said angrily. Quinn nods agreeing with her.

"I'm giving you another warning Santana so I would stop if I wear you. Rach I know it hurts to tell the story but Imogen shouldn't be in the room for this and it's time that your friends know besides me,Wilson and your dads." Rachel looked him with tears falling down her face.

"It's too painful please don't make me Noah?" He takes Imogen from her and hands her to Nia who held her close worried about her girlfriend.

"Shh come down Rae. I know it's too painful to relive something heartbroken but Imogen is the best thing that's ever happened to you. You tell me all the time that you don't regret her even though she's half_ his_. I've been here for you and I'm not going anywhere, not ever okay?" Rachel nods calming.

"I'm going to put Imogen back to bed since she's now asleep in Nia's arms. She will be fine okay?" He tells her taking her from Nia and brought her into her bedroom putting her back into her new princess bed covering her and kissed her forehead before leaving the room closing the door softly.

There was a knock on the door and Nia opened the door and saw the rest of the SmoothTones standing there in their sleep clothes and walked into the room to see Santana, Quinn and Brittany there and glared at them before seeing a teary eyed Rachel standing there.

"What is going on?" Maci asked worried about Rachel and walked over to her hugging her. Noah walks over and said that they all need to sit. They all sit down on the floor while Nia and Rachel sit on the couch with Noah on the other side of her.

Nia scooped Rachel in her arms and felt her nuzzling in the crook of her neck. Rachel sighs closing her eyes sniffling a little and Nia was whispering that it's going to be okay.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Santana asked getting annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up Santana and stop it. Your going to regret being a bitch after she's done so I would be quiet right now." Puck spats glaring at her.

Rachel took her face out of her girlfriend's neck and sighs deeply ignoring Santana because she wasn't going to be a bitch for much longer after she tells her the story.

"Okay I'm going to start from the beginning and I don't want anybody to say anything until I'm done so please just give me some time because I might get teary eyed."

They all nod ready to listen. Rachel looked at Noah grabbing ahold of his hand and he laced his fingers with hers sqeezing it.

**Flashback. **

_12 year old Rachel Barbra Berry was outside on her uncle's porch in Lima Ohio, visiting from New York City! writing her notebook about how once again how she was mistreated on her middle school here in New York. _

_She hated school so much with passion because kids at her school thought she was ugly and thought her dreams of being on Broadway was a waste of time. They hated her clothes on her and told her that she needed a nose job because her nose was too big. She tried not let those comments get to her but they did._

_"Hey Kiddo what are you doing out here in this heat?" Rachel jumped hearing her favorite uncle Martin's voice._

_Her dads Hiram and Leroy went go visit some friend of theirs that lived her so she her uncle was watching her until they got back._

_"Oh just writing in my notebook about how much my life is in New York! I love this beautiful day so why now hang outside right?"Rachel responded smiling at him giggling._

_Martin Berry chuckles at his nieces comment and sat next to her. _

_"So are those kids still messing with you sweetie?" Martin asked staring at her. She frowns nodding._

_"I don't get why people hate me so much! they judge me for no reason." Martin told her that she was special and they were jealous of her._

_"Thanks for being just great uncle." Rachel hugs him and he chuckles hugging her back rubbing his hands up and down her small back and she felt uncomfortable, she pulled away from him._

_"I'm going to go watch tv in the living room." Rachel got up quickly rushing into the house._

_Martin looked around evily before walking into the house and sat down next to Rachel staring at her closely as she smiled brightly watching the tv. _

_Her brunette hair bounced as she laughed at whatever she was watching._

_"You have the most cutest laugh kiddo." Rachel grins blushing before going back to watching her show._

_Martin stared at Rachel's tiny petite body and shook his head knowing he shouldn't be thinking this way about his neice but Rachel was such a cutie to him. He moved closer to her and placed Rachel ontop of his lap._

_"There much better." Rachel stared him confused but turned back to her show feeling something poking her._

_"Your poking into my back uncle Martin." Martin smirked before pushing her off and she falls to the ground screaming in pain._

_"Oww." Rachel screamed in pain and Martin was annoyed with the scream so he yelled at her to shut up or he would do something bad to her. She gasped backing away but he just got up and picked up from the grounded._

_"Shut up little girl so uncle Martin can make you feel better and myself better." Rachel gasped feeling her arm hurtting but her uncle didn't look like her uncle anymore._

_"Let me go your scaring me." Martin yelled no and slapped her across the face. Rachel started crying wanting to get away from him._

_"Now be a good little girl." Rachel sobs and feels herself being thrown on the couch and she felt his hands on her and she screamed for him to get away but he just slapped her again and put ducktape on her mouth._

_She screamed as he takes off his shirt and pants. She saw his evil eyes and screamed louder with the tape still on her mouth. He was just in his boxers and he picked Rachel up and brought her on the steps slapping her across the face 5 times and kicked her in the stomach making her scream in pain before passing out._

* * *

_When Rachel came back to the world, she felt something painfully going in and out of her lower body and open her eyes slowly to see that her uncle Martin was ontop of her raping her and she had no control over it because she was handcuffed to the stairs. _

_"Good girl your awake to see me going in and out of you."_ _Rachel started screaming seeing as her tape was no longer on her mouth and sobbed trying to get him off her but he was too strong._

_"Nobody is going to save you now stupid bitch." Martin said laughing moving in and out of her faster this time making Rachel scream feeling so much pain. He slaps her making her scream._

_"Shut up brat before I really hurt you." She whimpers as he pulls out fast then back in hard before stopping._

_"Shut up." He put his clothes back on smirking to himself seeing the blood trailing down her leg and kicked her in the stomach three times,making her scream in so much pain that she couldn't move anymore and she becomes unconscious. _

_Martin walks over to her smirking with his lighter and is about to burn her skin when the door bursts open making him jump in shock._

_"Put the lighter down and puts your hands up where I can see them sir, you have the right to remain slient." __Martin drops the lighter putting his hands up and two cops put cuffs on him dragging him out of the house. _

_The Berry men pulled up to the house and saw Martin being walked out of the house by the cops. _

_"What's going on here?" Leroy asked the cops wondering what they wre doing to his brother._

_"Sorry sir but we got a call from somebody next door about some screaming and it was a child screaming! this man is being charged for raping and attempted murder on your daughter Mr. and Mr. Berry." Paul who is Rachel's god father._

_Both men stared at Martin before rushing into the house to see Rachel passed out in one of the cops arms with a blanket around her body. _

_Hiram saw blood on the stairs and knew it was true what Paul said. __"Oh Leroy her blood is on the stairs." Leroy wanted to his brother but Rachel is more important._

_"Guys were taking her to the hospital because it looks like she was kicked in the ribs a few times." Paul tells them then they see Rachel on a stretcher being worked with her eyes closed as they bring her to the hospital._

_Hiram and Leroy drive their car to the hospital regretting leaving their daughter with that man ._

**Find out what happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry will be coming into the story soon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Flashback. **

_Hiram and Leroy Berry just got finished talking to the doctor that has been working on their little girl for about a month now after what happened last month. They used the rape kit on her which made her scream in pain and sob! one of her dads held onto her to keep her calm as they had tears in their eyes__ it showed that she was indeed raped. _

_Martin was put into custody for the raping and abusing a 12 year old girl. Rachel had bandages wrapped around her stomach because both of her ribs were broken and she had a broken arm so she had a cast on that._

_"Doctor Conner, we need you in here." One of the female nurses says before rushing back into the room and all three men rushed into the room. Rachel was screaming her head off while her eyes were closed and she was shaking in the bed._

_"Were going to s__edate her so she can calm down! she's reliving what happened and it's going to be hard for her to wake up." The doctor tells one of the nurses and her dads and a few minutes later Rachel was laying back down with her eyes closed. _

___"This going to be very hard for her when she wakes up and for the rest of her life! we want to have her in the hospital for a few more days just to check on some things and take a few tests." Both men nod._

___"Have you guys looked into this case at all against Mr. Berry?" The doctor asked worried about the little girl._

___"Yeah were going to be talking to Detective Smith more about what we need to make sure Martin is to be kept into custody for what he did to our daughter, he's a sick man and I hope he stays in jail." _

___"When Rachel wakes up and is let go from the hospital, we know you live in New York and I know a great doctor who works on cases like Rachel's and she's willing to make sure Rachel is back to her old self."_

___They nod talking more until Hiram sits down next to the bed while Leroy gets on the phone with the station to see what they need to do next. _

___"This shouldn't have happened to you baby, it's our fault that your even in this hospital suffering through this__ trauma that my brother in law caused you." Hirama says sitting next her bed holding her tiny hand._

_Rachel was sleeping when she stirs in her sleep more shaking a little and her head from side to side. Hiram calls for the nurse and they walk in to see Rachel freaking out again._

_"She's reliving what happened Hiram, it's normal for people who are raped victims." He nods and Rachel wakes up screaming and sweating. Rachel stared at her daddy and tries to leap into his arms but the nurse told her to stay. She screams loudly pushing them away. Hiram had tears in his eyes watching her daughter suffer._

_"Baby girl they are trying to calm you down! I'm right here." Rachel calms down hearing her daddy's voice. _

_They give her some water and she slowly sips it. They noticed that she wasn't speaking and that worried them. Rachel was mute and they don't know how to get her to talk._

_A few days later Rachel threw up any food she ate and that worried her fathers so they did some tests on was taking another nap._

_"Mr. and Mr. Berry?" The doctor said asking them to step outside from the room. _

_The doctor tells them what they found out and Rachel is a month and a half pregnant. _

_Both Berry men started crying holding onto each other hearing this news. There little girl was going to be a mother at 12 by her own uncle. This wasn't going to be easy for the family._

_"We need to tell her Hiram." Hiram hated that this was happening to his little girl._

_"She's only 12 Leroy." He nods holding his husband close. They decided that they would wait until she was getting better._

* * *

_The Berry family was back in New York City, Rachel still was mute and could hardly eat anything so she was tiny but she still ate but threw it up after. Due to being Pregnant which she was told. She just sobbed and didn't go to school when the summer was over. She was home schooled._

_Both Hiram and Leroy brought her to __therap everyday and she would only write whenever her Therapist Valincia Wilde would ask her a question. They worked throught getting her to speak up small words and she only said them softly. _

_9 months later after happened. Rachel had her daughter naming her,Imogen Cassia Berry just two days before her 13th birthday so she really did have her at 12 years old. She was greatful that Imogen looked nothing like her father otherwise she wasn't sure how she could handle. _

_Rachel was getting back to normal, she was still home schooled,she took care of Imogen, she still went to therapy but she was better at talking. She was no longer mute but she still had a hard time trusting people._

_"Rachel sweetie?" Her dad said from the kitchen. She walked into the room with 3 week old Imogen in her arms sleeping. Rachel chose to half breast feed her and half using the bottle._

_"Yes dad?" She whispers. Leroy loved his granddaughter and was suprised how amazing Rachel was with her._

_"We have to go back to Lima for court! I think we need to do what we talked about." Rachel frowns._

_Her and her dads agreed that having Imogen be sent to her grandparents house in Boston until she was 4 years old while she goes through this hard time. They understood that Imogen was better in their care and they couldn't wait to see her. Rachel was allowed to visit and call her daughter._

_Rachel's eyes widen hearing that she had to relive that scary nightmare all over and tell the judge her side of the story while her no good uncle tells lies._

_"No but I know what I have to do and I hope they take care of her." She says sighing. She walks upstairs to Imogen's room and placed her to him before walking upstairs to take a nap hating her life. She placed her hand on her baby bump and bursts out crying softly and cries herself to sleep._

**At Court.**

_Rachel just got finished telling her story of what happened to her a year ago. Martin had handcuffs on his hands listening to his niece tell the judge what he did to her and he wanted to ring her neck for making him go to jail. _

_He took a good look at her no longer pregnant stomach, wondering if she got rid of it or it just wasn't there. He saw that her breast were bigger then before and he licked his lips not realizing that the judge was watching him._

_Rachel smiled proudly as her uncle gets taking away from the room. He was put in jail for life without parole and charged as a__ known rapist and Sex offender._

_"You did wonderful sweetie." Rachel nods taking a deep breath missing her daughter since she dropped her off two days go in Boston._

**Find out what happens next.**


	13. Chapter 13 Part 3

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry will be coming into the story soon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Nia held her girlfriend close to her as she took a break from telling her story that she knew was very hard for her. She had tears in her own eyes just listening to it and knew the others were just as emotional as she was just hearing all of this. They couldn't believe that this happened to her.

"Are you okay to keep going Rae?" Emeri asked concerned sniffling a little just seeing Rach sniffling herself while wiping her tears away that she knew was going to fall again.

Rachel put her finger up for a second getting herself ready to keep going and she starts talking again still holding onto Noah's hand.

**Flash Back.**

_It was the middle of Rachel's 10th grade year at her new school called McKinley High in Lima Ohio. Her dads thought it would be best that she went to high school away from the city after what happened. _

_She was dealing with what she had to deal with in New York but much worse. She got called even more degrating names and had to change her clothes three times day as she gets hit with frozen drinks to the face also known as slushie facials._

_"Hey Man Hands, stop talking about how your better then everybody in Glee club." A cheerleader named Santana Lopez sneered._

_ Santana Lopez was striklingly beautiful, latina, bitchy and guys or girls liked or feared her. __As they stood in the girls bathroom. Rachel felt herself stiffening up._

_"Excuse me? Santana I don't think I'm better then everybody else in Glee club but some of you are lacking when it comes to putting more feeling into your singing." _

_Rachel responded trying so hard not to make her breathing more rapid as she felt her chest tighten._

_"Shut it Man Hands! Your a loser that needs a nose job, you will end up like Quinn Fabray, knocked up and a lima loser forever." Santana snapped._

_Rachel was about to respond to that when her phone rings and she saw her grandma calling her. _

_She had to get away from this tight space Santana put her in before she screams her head off to the one girl that hates her with a passion._

_"Hey Grammy, how is she?" She frowns when she heard yelling coming from her grandpa._

_"She's causing us trouble Rachel, she won't stop asking about you." Her grammy tells her._

_Rachel knew her daughter was having trouble! She was struggling herself with not seeing her._

_"Look don't ignoring me Yentl, yous be hogging the solos so back down a little." Rachel felt herself shaking being close to Santana and she was triggering her nightmares again. Her grandm talks to her some more and she nods before hanging up._

_"What's more important then me Berry? your not all that so stop hogging the damn solos." Santana says about to move close to her when she gasps breathing hard and grabbed her school bag, rushing out of the room and out the school door._

_Rachel was shaking and drops the the ground. She wanted her was coming back from his doctor's apointment when he saw Rachel sitting on the ground rocking._

_"Rachel calm down, your safe." Rachel kept on rocking wanting her dad or daddy. Finn called his ex girlfriend's parents and they showed up a few minutes later thanking him before they take Rachel's school bag and Hiram picks Rachel up in his arms._

_"Is she going to be okay?" Finn asked worried about his friend even if they weren't together and she was with Jesse._

_Leroy stared at Finn, he wanted to tell the boy that it was going to take along time before his daughter was back to her normal self._

_"All you need to know is that she won't be in school for a week." He tells him before leaving._

_"I hate him so much daddy." Rachel whispers snuggling up her daddy as he gets in the backseat with her._

* * *

_Rachel went to go see her daughter with her dads and her grandparents started yelling at her saying that it was her fault that their youngest son was in jail and that they hated their great granddaughter._

_"Don't you dare blame Rachel for this sick mind, mother! he raped her and now he's put away for what happened so don't ever blame her." They glared at Leroy and yelled at him._

_Rachel rushed to her daughters room and held her close. Imogen cried against her saying that she hated living here and Rachel promised that she will come home soon but until the case is fully handled._

_"I love you mommy." Rachel smiled sadly saying that she loved her too._

_"Get out of our house,leave the girl and I promise that we won't hurt her." Rachel didn't like the bitterness of her grandpa's voice._

_Rachel held onto her daughter glaring at her grampa. He growled when she didn't move and she felt herself getting tightening up and screamed making her dads rush into the room and held both girls._

_"Your scaring them with your yelling and I don't trust you with both of my girls." Leroy yelled to his dad._

_"Come on Leroy she messed up our family and so did her child." Hiram cleared his throat getting his face._

_"Don't ever talk about my girls like that again! you mess with them or you will join your son in jail for abuse so back off! we trusted you with Imogen." They both stare at him and calm down._

_"We promise to follow your rules but she better not give us anymore problems." Rachel's grammy says._

_"She's 3 years old Grammy, a little kid that is struggling just like her mother! you never loved me then if your blaming me for what happened." They just left the room and Rachel sobbed._

_"Don't cry mommy." That tiny voice made her cry even more._

_Rachel looked at her little girl promising herself that she would give her the best life she ever had even if her own wasn't the best._

**Find out what happens next.**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 4

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry will be coming into the story soon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana Lopez was now looking down crying softly. Rachel was done with her story and she could't stop thinking about all the means stuff she's done or the things she said to Rachel Berry. She was a coldhearted bitch that really thinks actions speak louder then words and she abused Rachel with both her actions and words. If she knew back then what was going on, she would have never done it but even that sounds wrong to think because it shouldn't have happened in the first place.

Quinn Fabray was also crying softly. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about the bullshit she's caused in Rachel's life. She was angry that Rachel was stealing Finn but she didn't mean for it to happen. It was like Rachel was wanting to feel loved by a guy that wasn't her dads. She fucked up big time and she doesn't deserve a friendship with the girl that has suffered alot more then herself. Sure she gave Beth to Shelby but it was like Rachel had no choice but to keep Imogen. She felt like the worst person in the world.

Brittany Pierce was crying aswell. She blames herself for not stopping the name calling, the slushie facials and the selfish crap that everybody even herself have done. She wanted to be Rachel's friend the moment she saw her in 10 grade but listened to the jocks and cheerios and stayed away from her and treated her like the outcast she was at McKinley High. She loved listening to her sing and sure she as annoying at times but didn't anybody the rest to treat her the way they all treated her.

"Don't blame yourselves please. nobody knew what was going on in my past! stop feeling bad for something that happened years ago." Rachel tells them.

"How can you say that? your still hurting Rae. Imogen's father is a dirtbag that had a sick mind to sexual abuse you that way." Vince said angrily. Liana wiped her tears and placed her hand on her boyfriend's arm trying to calm him down.

"Do you still have your spells or get the feeling of becoming mute again?" Everlie asked so worried and scared for her best friend.

Rachel shook her head really glad she doesn't. "When you do baby, please let one of us know and we will get you through it." Nia says caressing her hair and kissed her forehead not wanting to let her go. Rachel nods before pulling away.

"I need to be in my room for a few minutes then I'll come back out." Rachel lets go of Noah's hand and gets up walking into her room closing the door.

"Can we talk to her alone for a few minutes?" Santana, Quinn and Brittany asked hopefully.

"Didn't you just hear her say that she wants to be alone?" Emeri said wiping her tears. They gave them pleading looks.

"Fine but if she wants you to leave then you listen to her got it?" They all nodded and got up wiping their tears and walked to the room and knocked on the door.

**In Rachel's Room.**

Rachel was laying on her bed with tears falling down her face. She had to calm down before going back to the group. She was tired of being treated like shit to people because she comes off as overbearing, hyperactive, self-involved, egotistical, shrewd, a self-proclaimed diva but that's all an act to hide the lack of self-esteem she's feeling, the pain and bullying she's put up with for years she's been alive. Even as a kid she was picked on for wanting to be a Star on Broadway and for having a huge nose and wore the clothes that she wore everyday.

When her and her dads moved to Lima Ohio in the middle of her Freshman year, she stood out because she was the shortest of the other students. Sure she wasn't as skinny as most girls at McKinley but she was petite and slightly curvy but she was stil slim. She didn't have the biggest breast but she had them and they grew a few sizes after she gave birth to her daughter.

She worked out every morning and took dance class, did music and voice lessions, didn't drink or smoke. She just wished she could go to New York sooner but then she pause and think about maybe running into that man that broke her so badly.

There was knock on the door making her sigh and yelled come in thinking it was Nia. The door opens then closed and she turned her head to see Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce standing there nervously and awkwardly.

"Can we talk to you alone?" Santana asked hopefully. Rachel sits up on her bed and sniffled a little nodding. She wiped her tears from her face.

All three girls looked around her bedroom liking it then sat down on her bed carefully and stared at her. Santana spoke up first.

"People make huge mistakes and regret alot of things! I regret ever picking on you freshman year all the way up to now." Rachel just stared at them.

"I get that you wanted to be popular and you wanted to fit in high school but I did nothing but be nice to you girls and everybody at McKinley! I get that I'm not pretty like most girls at Mckinley but I don't need to be reminded that I'm ugly or that I have a big nose or that you hate my clothes." Santana nods looking down.

"We've hurt alot of people in our lives Rachel. I rubbed it in your face that I gave Beth to your birth mom when you hardly have any type of relationship with her. I I hurt you of all people the most because myself and think these two girls aswell, were and still are jealous of how you stood your ground and didn't let the comments the get to you."

Quinn said wiping her tears and looked at Rachel to see her shaking her head. Rachel scuffs staring at her.

"You really think everybody's comments didn't hurt me? guess again because every night I would cry myself to sleep and I would struggle on rather or not I should be even be living, it got that far that I wanted to kill myself but then I think about my daughter, Noah and my dads and I stop myself." Santana gasped hating herself.

"I'm so sorry for making you go through that, I'm a messed up person who needed to make other people worse, just to put a smile on my face! I started getting feelings for Brittany when I saw her with Artie and it just made me so angry that I took my anger out on you by making sure you had low self-esteem and I hate myself."

Santana tells her with tears in her eyes and Brittany looks over at her wishing she told her before. Rachel stared at her with tears in her eyes again.

"You all made me believe that I did have low self-esteem, I'm not a diva, it's all an act because every comment, slushie,stares,Criticism I get on my singing only makes me work harder and sing so I don't break down letting you see that you've all won on breaking me apart." She tells them wiping her tears.

"I never knew that, I just thought you were just a selfish-self-centered-lame-ass wannabe diva drom hell that only cared about getting solos and telling others what they were doing wrong with their singing." Rachel felt herself stiffen up again.

"You don't know me at then, none of the New Direction members know me to see that I'm not kind of fucked up person! I'm a girl who has two dads who are hardly around, a girl that who's mother doesn't want her but Quinn's baby, who cheated on her boyfriend with her best friend, who is bisexual and is tired and struggles! who just wants to have friends which I'm greatful to have now that I changed schools. I want to get through high school without anymore drama but I know that's never going to happen because drama follows you everywhere." Rachel said strongly.

"I can't take back anything I've said and done to you but I can make you see that I'm not going to be that same Santana Lopez anymore." She says.

"I'll show you myself that I'm willing to change and I also won't be the same Brittany that didn't stick up for you when you needed it. I don't blame you for quitting New Directions because we haven't been acting like a team." Brittany says sadly.

"Rachel I'm done asking you to rejoin New Directions anymore. You belong here with people that believe in you but I hope you can give us three a real chance at starting fresh and let us show you that we can be great friends to you. we actually think you, your girlfriend and your friends are really cool." Quinn tells her.

Rachel looked at them for a few seconds really thinking about it before wiping her tears and smiled slightly.

"Hi there I'm Rachel Barbra Berry but you can call me Rachel or Rach and I have a 4 year old daughter." Rachel said to all three girls and they all smile at her laughing and she chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Santana Laiann Lopez, I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray but you can call me Quinn and I'm Brittany Susan Pierce, do you want to be our friend?"

Rachel stares at them and smiled. "I guess we can take things slow at first and see where it goes from here." They all smile and get up with Rachel.

"Can we hug you?" Santana asked hopefully knowing that Rachel always said that when she was happy.

"Come here girls." They all laughed and hug each other liking the feeling then pull away and walk into Rachel's bathroom and wash their faces.

"Are you ready to go back out there and face the group?" Quinn asked her. Rachel nods and they walk out of room to talk with the group some more before the girls and Noah leave.

**Find out what happens next.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**On Monday At Mckinley.**

The New Directions were in choir room trying to think about a new member for Regionals when their was a knock on the door. The group turned to the door to see a girl that looked just like Rachel Berry but knew it wasn't her. She had a lighter tan skintone, she had a smaller nose, she was about the same height as Rachel.

Her hair was longer, light brown with a hint of blonde in it and slightly curly at the ends but she still had bangs but they were at the side of her face.

This girl had hazel brown eyes compared to Rachel's. She was wearing a black skinny jeans that were low on her hips but were still tight showing off her well toned body, she had on a gray and red bare midrif top that just showed off her her nice looking body.

On her feet were black high heeled boots. She had a black bag on her shoulder. Her makeup was light and she had on red lipstick.

"Hello there can we help you um?" Mr. Shue's voice trailed off wondering who this girl was that looked like Rachel Berry. She walked into the room and looked at everybody in this group and knew this was going to be interesting but she could handle the group that pushed her sister to the point of leaving. She was going to make them pay.

"The name is Roslyn Bianca Berry, Rachel's my fraternal twin sister, just transfered here from Westerville where I went to Crawford Country Day Academy. I heard your looking for a new member and I was wondering if I could join?" Roslyn said smirking at the group then looked at Mr. Shue.

"Yes we really are since your sister left. Can you sing Roslyn?" She scuffed nodding and whispered to the band and they nodded and she put her bag down.

"I hope you all enjoy my song." She tells them and nods her head and the music starts and she danced a little and starts singing.

_Driving down sunset on a saturday night  
It's getting kinda crazy under the lights  
But we dont care, were passing the time  
Watching those LA boyz roll by_

_In the drop tops, Harley, Escalades too  
A hundred different flavors to vary your view  
There's one for me and there's one for you  
Watching them la boys roll through_

Roslyn looks at the group to see how shocked they were and smirked singing the main part of the song.

_Looking so hot down in hollywood  
You know they got got the goods so  
Lets give it up for those LA Boys  
Riding the waves up in Malibu  
They really get get to you  
So let's give it up for those LA boyz  
_Give it up give it up  
You don't have no choice  
Give it up give it up  
For the LA boyz

She looked at the cheerleaders then looked at a few other people dancing to the beat and the group starts clapping their hands liking.

_West side east side everywhere between  
Rockstars jam in the promenade for free  
Flipping their skateboards on venice beach  
LA boys come play with me  
Turn it up turn it up  
Come play with me_

She danced to the beat singing looking at the the group and Noah was texting Rachel telling her that her sister was at his school.

_Looking so hot down in hollywood  
You know they got got the goods so  
Lets give it up for those LA Boys  
Riding the waves up in Malibu  
They really get get to you  
So let's give it up for those LA boyz_

Roslyn danced over to Artie singing to him smiling and Quinn, Santana and Brittany looked at Roslyn surprised at how different she was then Rachel but knew she was still the same and wondered why Rachel never told them about her sister.

_Put your number in my phone_  
_Maybe I'll call you maybe not_

She moved away from him and walked up the steps and sang to Finn who stared at her with a love struck look on his face as she sang to him and danced.

_What you doin' all alone  
Come and show me what you got  
_Boy show me what you got  
Got boy what you got boy  
Show me what you got

She goes back to the middle of the room dancing to the beat and the group claps liking the song.

_Looking so hot down in hollywood_  
_You know they got got the goods so_  
_Lets give it up for those LA Boys_  
_Riding the waves up in Malibu_  
_They really get get to you_  
_So let's give it up for those LA boyz_

She sings the last part of the song smirking and knew she was going to be part of New Directions.

_Give it up for the LA Boyz_  
_So lets give it up for the LA Boyz_

She ends the song and they all but Noah cheer and clap for her. He didn't trust Roslyn being at McKinley. He needed to find out what she was doing in Lima.

"That was great Roslyn, Welcome to New Directions. Guys we finally have enough people for Regionals." Mr. Shue tells them smiling and they clapped cheering.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany stared at Roslyn wondering if they should trust her but for now they were glad they were going to Regionals.

**After School with Roslyn and Rachel.**

Roslyn walked out to her car after her short day at her new school and froze her steps when she saw her own twin sister leaning against it with her head faced down.

She took a deep breath because this was was the first time she was going to see her twin sister since she left. She knows that she's supposed to be in Westerville where she use to go to Crawford Country Day Academy which is an all girls Private School. She lived with their Aunt Yvonne who is their Daddy's sister on the weekends and holidays but now she was in Lima going to McKinley High. She made her way to her car and cleared her throat making Rachel look up and stare at her.

"What the hell are you doing here in Lima Ohio and going to Mckinley High of all places Roslyn Berry?" Rachel demanded angrily.

She didn't understand why her twin sister just suddently showed up and was going to her old school. Rachel and Roslyn were best friends not just sisters when they were younger until she started treating Rachel differently and never wanted to talk to her unless their parents made them. Roslyn asked their dads if she could live with their Aunt when they were 13 which bugged Rach because she needed her support while she was dealing with being a mother and the aftermath of being raped.

Roslyn just stared at her sister and looked down sighing softly unsure how to start this converation.

"Why are you here in Lima and not in Westerville Roslyn?" Rachel asked pissed for two reasons, one being why didn't her dads tell her that Roslyn was coming home and two being why her sister was going to her old school knowing that she's been through there.

"Right um I missed you?" She said awkwardly making Rachel glare at her not believing her damn lie.

"You want to try that again little sister?" Rachel said sarcastically. Roslyn stared at her sighing but then she smiles roaming her eyes up and down her body.

"I see you updated your clothing choices since we last saw each ohter, good job big sister." Rachel growled angrily ready to slap her when she calmed herself down.

"I don't have all day Roslyn Berry, I have to pick up my daughter soon from school, don't piss me off more."Roslyn gasped softly and nodded.

"Sorry I don't mean to make you angry with me big sister! I'm here in Lima because Dad and Daddy pulled me out of Crawford Country Day Academy. They told me what's going on with you changing schools going to Englewood Academy. They might be rich but they thought it would me best if they raised me from now on and thought it would be best if joined McKinley. I know what goes on here Rae and I'm only here to stop it from happening. I'm here to make a change. besides I missed you Rach."

She tells her with a sincere smile hoping Rachel would understand.

"I've missed you too but you didn't seem to care when I was raped now did you Roslyn? I don't need you to protect me Roslyn Bianca because I protected myself by leaving this hell of a school your now going to. I might have suffered though so much in my life but atleast I knew Dad and Daddy still loved me unlike yourself." She gasped sadly.

"I_ do_ love you Rach, your my best friend/older twin. I shouldn't have left I know that and I know you don't need to anybody to protect you but I should have been there that day instead of Flordia with my friends, you needed me when Imogen was born and I just thought about myself and packed my stuff."

"Your right I did _need_ you with me little sister as I went through it without your support. I had to grow up faster then I wanted to while you be a selfish bitch and pack your shit and have fun living it up at your friends houses and living with our aunt ignoring me. what makes you think I want you here messing up my life even more? you know what you damn sure belong at this school because both of you made me feel like shit and worthless." Roslyn looked at her sadly.

"I'll see you and New Directions at Nationals and good luck at Regionals, maybe my group will be watching you or not." Roslyn frowned and grabbed her arm.

"Rachel just let me make it up to you please? I want to get to know my niece aswell" She begged close to tears.

"Your new teammates Quinn,Santana and Brittany have to earn my trust and friendship, you will do the same. good bye Roslyn." Rachel pulls away and walked to her car shaking her head.

"Why did you leave her when she needed you?" She heard a voice behind her and turned around to see Noah Puckerman standing there.

"I left because I didn't know how to handle the whole thing with our uncle and Rachel. I noticed how she was always quiet and scared so I started backing away until I begged our dads to let me stay with our aunt in Westerville because I thought it would help her get over her fear but it just made it worse and now she hates me." She tells him.

"Did your dads really pull you out of your old school or did you want to start over with Rae?" She looked up at that question frowning with a tear falling down her face.

"I think your doing the right thing by trying to get your second chance with her but don't give up, I hurt her too but she gave me a chance and you will get your sister back with my help, let her cool down and get use to the fact that your now here in Lima willing to try." Roslyn looked at him and sighs.

"I do need your help and we can start by changing this school around, our other aunt named Shelia just happens to be head of the school board and I've been talking to my dads and my aunt about changing this school around, do you think you can help me?" He stared at her smiling and nods.

"I'll do whatever I can to stop the bullying at this school. It's time for a change and I'll do anything I can." She smiles at him.

"Good We'll talk tomorrow. See you later Noah Puckerman." He stared at her and said it's Puck. She looks back at him and smirked.

"Good bye Noah." She gets in her car closing the door then starts her car and backs out waving at him then drives off after putting her seat belt on.

"It's going to be very interesting day tomorrow." He thought before going to his own car and leave school.

**Find out what happens next and the song was LA Boyz by Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Day at McKinley.**

Roslyn was walking to her locker when she felt something cold hit her face twice. She heard laughing and slowly wiped the slushie from her eyes and saw Dave Karofsky standing there with his jock friends laughing.

"Hey _Lezbo _nice pictures on facebook and status updates, but nobody likes you Man Hands or your_ freak_ of a girlfriend so here are your afternoon slushies." He says smirking.

Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were walking down the hallway when they saw Roslyn covered in slushie and were about to go over to her when they heard Roslyn yelling.

"Did you really think that was helpful to fucking throw a stupid slushie in my face?" She yelled. He nods smirking.

"Really Dave? li because I think it was a messed up move coming from somebody like yourself because I know your dirty little secret. Do you really want them to know the real reason why Kurt Hummel left McKinley in November?" Nia yelled making everybody stare at them wondering.

"You wouldn't dare do shit Berry because you don't know anything got it?" He says in anger.

"Wouldn't I Karofsky? keep this shit up and see what happens or do you want me to tell them now?" He gets angry and is about to hit her when she thought fast and brought her knee up into his crotch, putting not only all her body weight behind it, but all her anger and he falls to the ground in pain.

Everbody in the hallway stood there not saying anything as Rachel stands over the jock as he lays in pain.

"I HOPE YOU WEREN'T ABOUT TO SLAP ME IN THE FACE ASSWIPE? I'M TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING BULLSHIT KAROFSKY, THINKING YOUR BETTER THEN EVERYBODY ELSE AT THIS SCHOOL OR ANYWHERE ELSE. YOU DON'T LIKE TWO GIRLS KISSING OR HOLDING HANDS BUT THIS IS ME NOT GIVING A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK." She kicked him in the leg hard.

"YOUR ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU GET GIRLS AND THEY LOVE YOU WHEN THE TRUTH IS I'M SURE NOBODY HAS EVER SEE SEEN YOU WITH A GIRL HERE _EVER_!

"YOUR FULL OF YOURSELF AND SO ARE SOME OF YOUR JOCK FRIENDS WHO WILL NEVER GET INTO A GOOD COLLEGE BECAUSE YOU SLACK OFF IN SCHOOL." She yelled in anger.

"YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF THE GLEE CLUB OR PEOPLE WHO AREN'T CHEERIOS OR THE JOCKS ALL OF YOU IN THIS SCHOOL BUT THEY WILL ALWAYS HAVE BETTER FUTURES THEN YOU AND YOU WILL JUST BE A LIMA LOSER WHO NEVER GIVES A DAMN ABOUT LIFE SO GO TO HELL, OH JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M NOT RACHEL BERRY, I'M HER FRATERNAL TWIN SISTER ROSLYN SO THOSE ENDLESS SLUSHIES YOUR SUPPOSED TO THROW AT MY SISTER WILL STOP NOW." She yells before kicking Dave in the balls.

The Glee club members stare at Roslyn shocked listening to her speech and she stops screaming because she doesn't want to strain her voice.

"You can throw a slushie in our faces all you want and call us degrading names but you will never break our spirit so I'm going to be walking down the hallways of this school with knowing that I'm a proud and open Lesbian while my sister Rachel is a openly bisexual with her lovely girlfriend. My sister doesn't go here anymore." She spats.

"I'm not scared to show that I love kissing, holding hands, hugging and having sex with girls. Anybody else in this school who is scared to show they have feelings for the same sex and come out because they don't want to be slushied but I say live your life and dont worry about what others thing!" Brittany nods from her spot.

"That does not give you the right to hide because they want you to be a size 2 or zero, god made you the way you are today and if your Straight great for you but if your Gay, Bisexual, Lesbian or even Transexual then I'm so proud of you because you are who you are and I will not judge you so don't let these fucking assholes get to you, stop this war everybody is having here and just grow up because that's what I'm doing and I'm not going to let others push me, my fellow lesbians, gays or trans around anymore so bring it on and we will kill others with respect and kindness." She says strongly.

Roslyn glared at him before walking around the jocks who are in shock and keep walking to the girls bathroom.

Santana stood at her locker in awe listening to Roslyn Berry's speech and stared at Brittany to see her staring at her with a pleading look on her face.

"Who knew Rachel had a twin sister, I can't believe Rachel actually left McKinley, both sisters are pretty and who knew they had guts to come out?" Some of the students say before they go to their classes.

Mercedes looked at her fellow Glee club members sighing before walking off to her class and texts Kurt telling him what happened since he goes to Dayton now.

** School Assembly The Next Day**.

Every single student and teachers was in the gym sitting down staring at the Principle and the head of the school Board, Shelia. The Glee club members were sitting next to Rachel and her friends since they were also called to Mckinley for this.

Nia held her girlfriend's hand lacing her fingers with hers and Rachel smiles at her slightly before she turned her head to see Roslyn staring at her with a sad look on her face, hoping she would talk to her but Rachel just shook her head and looked away. Nia frowns knowing that she's still upset about this whole thing.

"Baby smile for me and I want a real loving one please." Rachel stared at her girlfriend and sighs before giving her a real loving smile.

"Everything is going to be okay, remember your in a safe place at Englewood Academy." Rachel just nods feeling eyes on her knowing the Glee club members were staring at her along with other students.

Shelia walked onto the stage they have set up and she looks at the students and teachers of Mckinley High shaking her head.

"I can't believe were actually having a bullying assembly because this school has no zero tolerance for bullying here. I was amazed and disapointed when I got a phone call from parents and a student here. I'm disgusted with so much stuff that goes on here, slushies to the face, degrading name calling, teachers not doing something about it, shoving people into lockers and dumpers. what makes you think this is the way this school works?" Every student and teacher stared at her. They stared at Roslyn aswell.

"Don't you dare look at Roslyn Berry like she's going to get in trouble for standing up to a jock who threw not but two ice cold drinks in her face."

They all look at her shocked.

"She made a wonderful but strong honest speech about what goes around here and it's going to stop right now! I will be taking the slushies out of this school from now on because that kind of bullying won't stand what so ever in my book, your blinding students and they have to suffer. Also the jocks, and the cheerleaders will be taking a workshop for a week on the meaning for bullying and how it gets to others around them." They all groan not believing this.

"KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE GROANING." They all stop getting scared.

"I will not let you sit there and blame those two sisters for your_ poor_ ways towards others, one student was forced to leave this school because of the bully that was in the video threatened to kill him and he didn't feel safe! I'm tired of hearing these things from my group everytime I get a update report on this school."

She looks at them sternly before talking again.

"All my staff members at this school are on warnings for your lack of teaching the right way and for _not_ looking out for any kind of bullying and taking care of the problem."

All the teachers and the principle nod.

"Now you may think that the jocks and the cheerios and some other students are the problem when it comes to the bullying but this school's own Glee club is doing it aswell and it's going to stop right now aswell because not only one of the old members of this club left for not feeling but another student left aswell and is going to a different school aswell because she didn't feel safe and was not treated right so the student will be singing two songs one alone and another with her friends right now and then I will be making some big changes so please give it up for Rachel Berry." Everybody clapped nicely for Rachel as she walks to the stage and grabs the mic.

Rachel stares at everybody then takes a deep breath and looks at the band who nods and they start playing.

___Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side? _

___Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table_

___ Calling me everything but my name _

___Need I remind you again _

___Just call me Rachel _

___How would you feel if you running home crying_

___ Lock yourself in your room _

___Don't want anyone to see you _

___While everyone's having fun outside And you're tellin yourself_

She looked at everybody and sang the next part feeling uncomfortable and her eyes land on Nia who puts her thumbs up smiling at her.

_______I won't let it get to me no more I don't wanna feel this way _

_______I can't believe I let it go so far No no, it's not okay _

_______What do you know about me?_

_______ Do you wanna know what I think?_

_______Mean girls, mean girls Imma just comb you outta my curls_

_______ Mean girls, mean girls You no longer run my world _

_______Mean girls, mean girls I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

Everybody stared at as she sings and the cheerios started looking down feeling bad while Rachel was fighting her tears as she sings her next part and Nia stares at her girlfriend so proud of her.

_How would you feel every time you go to school _

_Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser _

_All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink _

_Guess I didn't get the memo Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt _

_Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger _

_Cause it's easier than standing by my side_

Finn stared at Rachel feeling really bad for trying to change her. Mercedes really felt bad for treating Rachel like crap and acting like she was a friend when she wasn't.

_I won't let it get to me no more I don't wanna feel this way_

_ I can't believe I let it go so far No no, it's not okay _

_What do you know about me? _

_Do you wanna know what I think?_

_Mean girls, mean girls Imma just comb you outta my curls_

_ Mean girls, mean girls You no longer run my world_

_ Mean girls, mean girls I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

Everybody saw the tears in her eyes as she sang through her heart with this next part of the song and they started clapping.

_Who do you think you are Loud mouth, cafeteria star _

_Maybe somebody was cruel to you_

_ So you think that's what you're supposed to do_

_ One day, it might be you When you need a friend, but you no longer cool_

_ When everyone leaves when you walk in the room _

_I just hope they forgive you,won't let it get to me no more_

Everybody was now clapping to the beat of the song and she wiped her tears and kept on singing.

_ I don't wanna feel this way _

_I can't believe I let it go so far No no, it's not okay _

_What do you know about me? _

_Do you wanna know what I think?_

_Mean girls, mean girls Imma just comb you outta my curls_

_ Mean girls, mean girls You no longer run my world_

_ Mean girls, mean girls I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

_Mean girls, mean girls You no longer run my world_

She ends the song staring at everybody looking at mostly the cheerios and other students and half of the Glee club! they all clapped hating themselfs.

Rachel's Glee club members walk down from their seats and get on the stage hugging her so proud before taking their places and the music starts and the group dance to the beat of the song holding their mics and Emeri starts first.

**Emeri.**

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things._

**Liana**

_A memory remains just a tiny spark._

**Maci.**

_I give it all my oxygen,_ _To let the flames begin_

**Drew.**

_To let the flames begin._

** Nia.**

_Oh, glory._ _Oh, glory._

**The Group.**

_This is how we'll dance when,_ _When they try to take us down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

Everybody loved the song and were standing up dancing to the the beat.

**Everlie.**

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_

**Bryson.**

_And I'll die searching for it._

**Cade**

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness._

**Raheem.**

_My pain and all the trouble caused,_ _No matter how long_

**Janiella.**

_I believe that there's hope __Buried beneath it _

**Wilson.**

_ all and_ _Hiding beneath it all, _

**Ryder**

_and_ _Growing beneath it all, and..._

**The Group.**

_This is how we'll dance when,_ _When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it._

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

The beat of the song changes and Rachel grabs Vince's hand and sings with him smiling and he smiles back at his best friend.

**Vince and Rachel.**

_Reaching as I sink down into light. _

_**Rachel(To light)**_

_Reaching as I sink down into light. _

_**Rachel(to light)**_

The Groups finishes the song dancing and every student is loving it and cheer for them when it's over.

**The Group.**

_ This is how we dance when, _

_When they try to take us down _

_This is how we'll sing it. _

_This is how we'll stand when, _

_When they burn our houses down. _

_This is what will be oh glory._

Shelia claps for them and tells them to take their seats and they go back to their seats. Nia kisses Rachel's cheek.

"You were amazing up there sweetie." Nia whispers affectionately while kissing her hand before slipping her fingers into Rachel's. Roslyn stared at her sister's girlfriend and thought she was very pretty and was glad that her sister had somebody.

"Thank you for supporting me babe, your always keeping a smile on my face." Rachel whispers back kissing her cheek. Shelia saw the couple and starts talking again.

"Alright I'm disapointed in these students who think that if their Gay,Bisexual or Lesbian that they can't be open here, well guess what, those students can be open as long as they want to be and none of you are going to have a problem with it.

The name calling, the throwing people in the dumpsters and in the lockers are done with from now on or I'm making all of you wear uniforms and I know you all don't want that." They shook their heads.

"The Glee club have all 12 members and had already signed up for Regionals. The bullying in that group is donw or Glee club is done got it?" all the members nodded.

"Nobody makes fun of this club anymore or there will be trouble for your futures." They all nod.

"Anybody who has ever picked on Rachel Berry should have known better just because her parents are two men and she doesn't fit in like the rest of you! she's still a person with feelings and you are going to have to get use to it because I will not let another student leave this school for bullying." Rachel smiles slightly.

"Dave Karofsky has been suspended from school for two weeks for what has happened between Rachel Berry, Roslyn Berry and Kurt Hummel and the rest of the Glee club members.

"This school is now a zero tolerance for bullying school. I don't want to hear about this school anymore or else. behave and have a good day and if this happens again I will be changing this school around in ways you won't like, slushies should be for drinking but no more slushies in this school." She tells them.

The school board members leave with the teachers behind them talking and the principle says that they can go to lunch now.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Mean Girls by Rachel Crow and Let The Flames Begin by Paramore. **


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Rachel's school.**

Rachel was in her dorm room doing Imogen's hair for school the next day while Nia was doing her homework next to her. They were still talking about what happened at Mckinley today and wished that happened while she was there but she's glad her aunty was taking care of it now. There was a knock on the door.

"Can you finish her hair baby while I get the door?" Nia nods taking Imogen from her mommy and starts fixing up her hair while talking to her softly.

Rachel walked to the door and opened the door to see her twin sister Roslyn standing there with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey Rae Bunny, can I come in to talk, Noah told me where your dorm room was and I just needed to see you." Roslyn tells her softly hoping she doesn't get the door slammed in her face.

"Rach come on, don't be stubborn and actually talk to your sister. Sure Quinn, Santana and Brittany have hurt you but this is your own flesh and blood. Give her a chance please for me, her niece and yourself." Nia said from her spot on the couch.

"It's right she has every right not to speak to me since I haven't spoken to her for a few years now." Rachel glared at her sister.

"And who's fault is that Roslyn? I didn't force you to pack all your stuff and move in with our aunt, You did that all yourself." Roslyn looks down sadly.

"Rae stop it and actually be a good sport and let Roslyn in and talk to her." Roslyn looked up liking her sister's girlfriend.

"I don't blame you for hating me all these years Rach but if you just give me a chance to explain why I did it." Rachel stared at her and let her in.

Roslyn looked around and saw how cool her room was then looked at Nia who was doing a little girl's hair and knew who it was. She felt tears forming.

Rachel saw them and knew she was thinking about Martin. She grabbed ahold of her hand and whispered in her ear.

"She hardly looks like him but I know it hurts. Try not to focus so much on him and think about the fact that I'm her mother." Roslyn looks at her no longer fighting her tears and wraps her arms around her and starts crying. Nia looked at them and noticed that Rachel was also crying and held onto her.

"Come sweetie we can finish your hair in your room while mommy and aunty talk." Imogen says okay and they go into her room.

**Find out what happens next. **


	18. Chapter 18 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With The Berry Twins.**

Rachel and Roslyn finally stopped crying and held onto each other's hand as they walked to the couch. They both stared at each other for a few seconds wiping away the tears that were falling down their faces.

"Explain to me why you felt like you had to leave me when I needed you. Please tell me the reason." Roslyn looks at her sister and sighs.

"I left because it brought back memories of what I went through. You don't know this but Martin tried to rape me when were 10 years old Rae and since then I've felt sick hearing that my own sister actually did get raped my him and got pregnant." Rachel just stared at her and glared at her.

"Is this supposed to be a sick joke Roslyn because it's not funny. It really happened to me and your trying to rub it in my face." Roslyn shook her head.

"I'm telling you the truth. It was around our family reunion at his house, you remeber hearing me screaming your name?" Rachel thinks about that day and nods.

"Yes I remember but you said you saw a spider and that you killed it. He was were forcing himself on you?" She nods.

"He was but I kicked him really hard and screamed for him to leave me alone. He said if I ever told anybody that he would kill me. I kept my mouth shut but I wish I didn't because then you wouldn't be a mother to a 4 year old little girl who is beautiful by the way." Rachel smiles a little hearing that.

"I'm just glad she looks nothing like him. I would have had cried everytime I saw her face but I'm glad she looks like me." Roslyn also smiled a little.

"Rachel please understand that I didn't leave to hurt you or that I couldn't handle the pain you were dealing but that's not it at all. I was had that secret that not even Dad and or Daddy know about. Our aunt doesn't even know and you are my sister so you should know." Rachel moved closer to her.

"How am I supposed to respond to that Roslyn? I thought you hated me all these years and was going to judge me on the fact that I kept my daughter or that I grossed you out after dealing with him. I resent you for many years Roslyn and I hated doing but you never gave a choice. " Rachel said.

"I know I never did because I resented myself. I shouldn't have left and I regretted it everyday I was gone,I had to take responsibility of my own actions and trust me I thought about coming home and begging your forgiveness but I realized that you wouldn't have forgiven me for leaving you." She tells her.

"Yes I would have been angry and hurt at first but I would have tried to work out of differences, just as long as I had my sister back. I gave up my childhood and teenage years for her and I don't regret it but I do suffer and I will always suffer until Martin is long gone from this world." She said sighing.

"How do you feel about me being back?" Rachel looked at her and cleared her throat.

"Angry, hurt and scared. Angry that you took this long to come back, hurt because you never told me about your experience with him but didn't suffer like I did and scared that you might leave me again. I don't trust you with my daughter yet but I do want you to get to know her and as for our bond as sisters? it's going to take a life time to get that trust back but I'll willing to give you that chance but that doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you." Roslyn nods slowly getting it.

"I fully understand sis. I need to pay for my actions but I do love you and thought about you everyday on our birthday, her birthday and the holidays. I'm trying to change my life around and I hope you can be part of it forever." Rachel looks down thinking.

"I'll give you a chance but I'm not going to start calling you sis anytime soon. I prayed everyday that you would come back. were going to take it one day at a time but do you want to meet my girlfriend Nia and your niece Imogen?" Roslyn stares at her sister and wasn't sure if she should smile.

"Your going to have her call me aunty?" Rachel looked up and nods.

"Just because I'm not ready to call you my sister just yet, doesn't mean I'm going to turn my daughter away from her aunty. You are her aunty Roslyn and you are going to be her aunt for the rest of your life. Are you ready to meet them or not?" She nods.

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW NIA." Rachel yelled to her girlfriend before looking at her sister.

"Did you get a nose job?" Roslyn shook her head and waited.

"No my nose has always been smaller then yours but you haven't seen me." Rachel nods. Nia comes out with Imogen and Rachel smiles at how cute her daughter looked with her long hair in braided pig tails.

"Mommy look what Nia did with my hair, it's pretty." Imogen ran over to her mommy getting picked up then looked over at her aunty who looked just like her.

"Of course it's very pretty, sweetie this is your aunty and my twin sister Roslyn. Can you say hi?" Imogen looked at her aunty and smiles shyly.

"Hi aunty lyn." Roslyn smiled hearing the words aunty out of her nieces mouth then looked at her sister.

"Can I give her a hug?" Imogen looked at her mommy.

"Please mommy?" Rachel sighs before nodding. Imogen got off her mommy's lap and went over to her aunty and climbed on her lap and hugged her.

Nia walked over to them and sat down holding her girlfriend close whispering if she was okay with this and Rachel nods. Roslyn closed her eyes holding onto her niece and felt like crying again.

She could be the one with 6 year old daughter or son if Martin actually raped her. She was loving Imogen already. She needed to make it up to her sister big time.

Nia looked at Roslyn and Imogen together and smiled liking that her girlfriend was trusting them together but knew it was going to alot more.

"Are you going to be okay baby?" Nia whispered grabbing ahold of Rachel's hand.

"Not right now but I will be, it's going to take time getting use to Roslyn being back in my life but I'm willing to get use it it." Nia smiles pecking her lips.

"I hope you two can work out your problems." Rachel nods hoping they could to because she was not losing her only sister again.

**Find out what happens next. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York since they already had their Regionals. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Perry Elementary School.**

16 year old Rachel Berry walked to the main office to sign her daughter out for the day due to a doctors appointment. She stared at the school secretary who was named Anita for a few seconds waiting for her to noticed then cleared her throat. Anita finally looked up at her.

"Hello can I help you with something?" Anita asked looking not interested in whatever Rachel wanted.

"Yes can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked trying not show that she was already annoyed with this woman.

"Um I guess." Rachel smiles at her her politely.

"Your supposed to greet parents or staff members with more respect then you already are since I can clearly see how annoyed you look just seeing me! so unless you don't want me reporting you to your boss for lack of respect in your part of this job as a secretary! I would recommened you getting coffee in the morning to wake yourself up or take an early lunch break so your less cranky. I really don't think everybody here wants to deal with your bad moods in the work place, now is there somebody who is in a less mood I can talk to that is less annoyed?" Rachel tells her.

All the secretaries stared at Rachel shocked and Anita cleared her throat feeling herself becoming embarrassed because nobody as ever told her off like that before.

"I'm so sorry um miss?" Anita wasn't sure what to call her.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm here to sign out Imogen Berry for the day due to a doctors appointment." Rachel tells hers.

"What's her full name and what grade is she in Miss Berry?" Anita asked her looking into the computer for Imogen's name.

"Her name is Imogen Cassia Berry, she's in kindergarten." Anita looks for it and finally finds it and looks at Rachel.

"Yes here she is, what are you to her, I need your age and everything so I can put it in the computer." She says giving her a fake smile.

"I'm her mother which should already be in the computer unless you need to get your eyes checked." Rachel spats.

"This says that Imogen is 4 years old, is that the right age Miss Berry?" Rachel nods with a slight smile.

"That's right Anita, is it okay for me to get my daughter now and sign her out?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

She nods handing her the sign out sheet and Rachel signs her name and Imogen's name and hands it back to her.

"Thank you Anita and have a wonderful day." Rachel walks down to her walking to her daughter's classroom since it was the middle of the school day when she bumped into somebody. She felt bad for making one of the staff members drop their papers and bent down helping them.

"Thank you for helping me." Rachel froze hearing a familiar voice. What the hell was she doing here in Lima? Rachel thought.

She just handed the papers to the person and stood up."No problem I should have watched where I was going." Rachel tells them before walking off quickly.

She needed to get her daughter and leave. After saying goodbye to her daughter's teacher and helped Imogen with her coat. Rachel had her daughter's backpack as Imogen tells her about her day in the morning.

"Rachel Berry what are you doing here at Perry Elementary?" She heard the same familiar voice she heard before and sighs staring at the woman.

Hello Shelby Corcoran." Shelby stared at her surprised then glanced at the little girl holding her hand.

"Hi Miss C." Imogen says grinning. Rachel frowned slightly hearing her daughter talk to her birth mother like they were close friends. She didn't like that her daughter knew her birth mother who would be her grandmother if she actually wanted her or Roslyn for that matter.

Shelby smiled kindly at Imogen Berry who was waving at her. She had no idea that Rachel and Roslyn had a little sister or that the Berry men adopted more kids.

"Um Rachel why isn't one of your dads picking your little sister?" Imogen looked at her mommy confused then looked back at her music teacher, Rachel sighs shaking her head.

"Because it's not their responsibility to pick her up unless I ask them to and were late for her doctors appointment." Shelby didn't like her 16 year old daughters tone of voice.

"Well I don't think I can let you take her without a parent, is there somebody I can call to pick her up?" Shelby asked hopefully and Rachel hands her the number.

"Who's number is this Rachel?" Shelby asked staring at the number.

"It's her birth mothers number, she gave me the right to pick up her daughter but if you don't believe me call it." Rachel says bitternly. Shelby sighs and tells them to step into her office and Rachel holds onto her daughter's hand. Imogen stared at her mother confused.

Shelby calls the number using her office phone and waited for somebody to pick up. Rachel's phone buzzes and she answers it.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking?" Rachel says bitterly staring right at Shelby. She hangs up the phone after Rachel did.

"Why did you give me your number?" Shelby asked confused and a little annoyed that her daughter is causing trouble.

"Because I like I told you before that it's not my Dad's or Daddy's responsibility to pick her up and that is her birth mothers number Shelby which_ I_ am! Does she look adopted to you or does she look just like me?" Rachel tells her. Shelby looks closely at Imogen and saw that she looks just like Rachel but how does add up since she was told that Imogen was 4 years old.

"She's your actual daughter? when did you have her and who is her father?" Rachel stared at her baby girl and gave her the ipod tell her to listen to it and Imogen squeals putting the headphones in her ears and listens to her favorite song on her mother's ipod.

"I had her when I was 12 Shelby, just two days before my birthday. She's not my sister and she really is mine and her father is in jail hopefully for a life time."

Shelby was confused with this imformation. Why didn't Hiram and Leroy let her little girl at the time have sex.

"Why were you having sex when you were 12 years old Rachel? you shouldn't have been thinking about sex at that age." Shelby says shaking her head not pleased.

"I wasn't thinking about sex back then. I got beat up by my no good uncle named Martin Berry and when I woke up from passing out. I found him raping me so shut your mouth because you didn't want me or Roslyn because you wanted a baby. How's Beth anyways? let's go sweetie, were already late." Imogen turns the music off and hands it to her mom.

"Bye Miss C see you tomorrow for Music class." Rachel glared at her no good mother and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Don't even think about getting out information about my life from my daughter. She's mine and I will not have you take her away from me, if you want to know about me then my phone number is on file at this school." Rachel tells her.

"Are you still living in the same house with your dads?" Rachel stared at her surprised and shook her head.

"Only on the weekends. I live in a dorm room at my new school. I no longer go to McKinley High due to bullying. I go to Englewood Academy. Roslyn goes to McKinley though, oh by the way Roslyn was almost like me if your not getting the hint from the same guy but she was 10 when it almost happened." She says before leaving with her child.

Shelby sat in her chair unsure what to say after hearing the news of her granddaughter being at her school or that Imogen was there because of being raped or the fact that Roslyn was almost raped by Martin aswell.

"My baby girls was raped and almost raped by the same sick guy? I'm a grandma to the gorgeous little girl that I got to know?" Shelby thought before breaking down crying.

* * *

"I feel bad for that little girl having a mother so young as 16." One of the other secretary's tells her friend.

"I wonder who her dad is, I can't believe she's 16 and has a 4 year old daughter, what a slut at young age." Anita says going back to her work.

Rachel heard them and told her daughter to stay in the hallway and don't move. She listens and Rachel walks back into the main office and goes back to Anita clearing her throat.

"Excuse me? did I hear you just call me a slut?" Anita froze hearing her voice and slowly looked at her.

"I'm sorry Miss Berry, I shouldn't have been talking about your personal life." Rachel nods glaring at her.

"Damn right you shouldn't have because you don't know anything about me or my daughter or my sister matter of fact! I'm a damn good mother to my 4 year old daughter, who's birthday is just two days before mine and my twin sisters! do you know a guy named Martin Berry? he was on the news 4 years years ago for raping a 12 year old girl?"

She says fighting her tears hating that she has to bring up her past once again to people that don't deserve it but she wasn't going to be called a slut for something she had no control of.

Anita stared at Rachel with widen eyes and nods remebering that story.

"Well that girl was me and that guy is my no good fucked up uncle who got years to life in jail. that's Imogen's dad okay? he's is a rapist and a Sex offender who raped me when I was_ fucking _12 years old, who almost raped my sister when we were 10 years old. that's why she's 4 years old! so if I were you I would stay out of people's personal lifes and focus on your job, good day."Rachel snapped clearing her throat before walking out to her car with Imogen and drives to her daughters new doctor.

The secretaries stared at each other feeling ashamed of themselves for bringing it up the past not knowing how hard it must be for Rachel and her family.

"You really messed up Anita, I remebered that story but I never thought I would see the girl he did that to, she has a twin sister and he almost did that again? I can't believe we made her snap like that, I feel ashamed right now." Her friend said shaking her head.

"I feel bad for making her cry like that. I would fire myself for making her relive that part of her life." Anita mutters looking down not doing anything for a minute.

After Imogen's appintment, Rachel decided to treat them to Breadstixs for lunch and Imogen smiled clapping which made Rachel laugh as the drive to the most popular restaurant in Lima Ohio.

**At Breadstixs.**

Mr. Shue treated his Glee club members for lunch so he get a huge table so they sit together and talk about Regionals. They were going against the Warblers and Aural Intensity.

"Guys lets order lunch first then talk about what songs were going to do for Regionals." Mr. Shue tells them. Brittany saw Rachel with Imogen and squealed making everybody stare at her confused.

"Imogen is here with Rachy." Noah, Quinn, Santana and Roslyn's eyes widen hearing that and saw where Brittany was staring at and Imogen and Rachel were talking to the waitress before taking a seat in a booth that was close to their table.

"Rachel's here? who is Imogen Brittany?" Mr. Shue asked surprised. All five of them stare at each other unsure what to say.

"Um I think that's for Rachel to decide on rather she wants to tell you guys who Imogen is." Roslyn and Santana tell them.

"Well if there both here, they should join us. We've been wanting to talk to her. It's time we say sorry for everything that we've done." Roslyn looked at Mr. Shue.

"Is that what you only want Mr. Shue or is that what everybody wants to do?" Roslyn asked. Finn stayed quiet because he was still angry that Rachel was now with some girl while he was trying to get her back but now that Roslyn was here, maybe he can ask Roslyn out to make Rachel jealous and he would get his girlfriend back.

"Finn what do you think?" Everybody looked at him and he just shrugged.

"Get over Rachel being with Nia man. You broke up with her so she moved on which you should too." Artie tells him rolling his eyes.

"I can't okay? she's supposed to be lonely while I date other people for awhile then I'll go back to her. It's not supposed to be the other way around." They all roll their eyes.

"Come on guys lets go talk to her." Artie tells him and he looks at the girls before following Artie. The group follows them and they see Rachel sitting there with a little girl that looks just like her.

Rachel looked up when she felt eyes on her and gasped seeing the huge group standing in front of her table. Artie stares at her.

"Hey Rachel." Rachel just stared at him and the rest of the group trying not to freak out.

"Who is the little girl with you?" Tina and Mercedes asked. She was lost for words and Mercedes was getting annoyed.

"Do you not know how to speak anymore Berry?" Roslyn growled at Mercedes and she glared back at Roslyn.

"Leave her alone Mercedes. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you." Rachel looked at the group and didn't like too many eyes on her and felt herself breathing a little too heavy listening to Roslyn and Mercedes bicker with each other.

Quinn noticed the way Rachel was becoming pale and she was breathing hard. She texted Nia.

**"Rachel's having a panic attack, get to Breadstixs fast. Quinn F* **

**"I'm on my way, is Imogen with her? Nia C***

**"Yes hurry. Quinn F* **Quinn puts her phone away hoping Nia gets there fast.

"Girls stop fighting, were supposed to be talking to Rachel nicely. Maybe she's just in shock." Puck tells them.

Brittany and Santana also Rachel breathing a little too hard and shaking. Brittany rushed over to Imogen talking her carefully while Santana pushed Mercedes out of the way and sat down next to the girl that was having a hard time, handing her the glass of water and told her quietly to drink some and Rachel listens taking small sips.

Quinn looked around and saw Nia walking into Breadstixs and rushed over to her telling her and brings her over to the group.

"Back off my girlfriend's table now." Nia demanded and they all back off and finally noticed Rachel breathing hard.

"I've got it from here Santana." Santana reluctantly stood up and looked back at Rachel said that she will call her later. Rachel just nodded not saying a word.

Nia looked at the the others that weren't Roslyn, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Noah and glared at them.

"Why are you at my girlfriend's table giving her a panic attack?" They stared at her surprised.

"Please just leave her alone until she's ready to be around you all again, Santana, Quinn and Brittany? thank you for being there unlike her own sister." Roslyn frowns.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was having a panic attack." She said feeling bad for not being there.

"That's because you too busy arguing with Mercedes. Were sorry for messing up your lunch Rachel." Santana said nicely.

"Let's leave them be. you have so work to do Roslyn." Puck tells her as they walk back to their table.

Nia asked Imogen if she was okay and she nods before going back to her coloring. Nia sits next to her baby and pulls her close.

"Take deep breath, there you go baby." Rachel calms down finally and stares at her daughter before looking back at her girlfriend.

"They all scared me a little just being that close. I'm sorry you had to leave whatever you were doing to come here." Nia shook her head.

"No baby I would drop everything just to make sure that your alright. I care about you Rach and I would do anything just to be with you." Rachel smiles and pecks her lips.

"Thank you for being here." Rachel whispers and Nia kisses her forehead before ordering lunch with then and they enjoy lunch and talk with Imogen.

Rachel texts Quinn, Santana and Brittany and says thank you for being there for her.

**"Your welcome Rach." Quinn F***

**"No problem Rachy." Britt Britt***

**"Anytime Rach.* Santi L***

She smiles before putting her phone back in her purse.

**Find out what happens next. **


	20. Chapter 20 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**I'm changing it so the SmoothTones will do their Regionals the day before New Directions has their Regionals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Nia's POV.**

It was now February. That meant that Valentine's day was fast approaching and this was the first year I was actually going to have a lover to celebrate it with. I Nia Blair Conrad has a girlfriend who brings a smile to my face. Rachel Barbra Berry is my dream girl. Her voice is out of this world, she's crazy about Broadway which I think is beautiful. She's gorgeous, loving, trustworthy, a great person, a great best friend, she's a fantastic mother to Imogen and she doesn't take crap from anybody anymore.

Our friends really enjoy her and for my own twin sister to be best friends with my girl and my parents adored my girlfriend. It was like a dream come true because my parents never liked any of my boyfriends or past girlfriends but they love Rachel and they love Imogen aswell.

Rachel and her twin sister Roslyn are still working on their sister bond they onced had and I'm glad because sure Roslyn left for a reason that I still don't know about. She was back in my girlfriend's life and Rachel is willing to start fresh.

As for Rachel's new friendships with her former New Directions teammates Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez? I still don't trust them and that goes the same for the rest of the SmoothTones members but Rachel is taking it slow and I'm glad they are finally realizing that my baby is great. I sort of get along with them but for my girlfriend's sake.

"Hey Nia." I heard the bubbly voice of one of my best friends, Liana Camden and looked up smiling waving at her. I was at the student lounge working on my Trigonometry homework which I'm failing in. I really need to go to sign up for tutoring soon.

"Hey girl, I see that you and Vince aren't side by side today? did you two get into a fight or something?" I said smirking at my best friend. Her and Vince are always with each other. their that kind of couple that want to be together all the time but when their apart. They both miss each other and I wish me and Rachel were that kind of couple.

Liana rolled her eyes at me and sat down next to me. "Very funny. Me and Vince aren't always together Nia." I stared at her giving her a look and she sighs.

"Fine me and Vince are together all the time but I can have a break away from my boyfriend." I stared at her concerned.

"Are you two okay? your not breaking up are you?" Liana shook her head.

"Nope were good, were just not going to that couple anymore that always has to be together. I just need some space and he understands that." I nod.

"I wish it was different with me and Rachel. I always want to be with her but I get the feeling that she's pushing back a little." I said sadly.

"I don't think it's you Nia. She told me that her birth mother is a music teacher at Imogen's school." I stared at Liana surprised.

"Shelby's back in Lima?" She nods and I frown wondering why Rachel didn't tell me.

"Nia let her tell you herself. She blurted it out to me that day. Please just let her tell you herself." I sigh because she's right about Rachel being the one to tell me.

"Yes I guess so but I really don't want her pulling away me already. I mean Valentine's day is coming up and I really want to get her something perfect." I said to Liana.

"I heard the Warlbers are putting on this big Valentine's day concert at Breadstixs. I was planning on going with Vince. You should take her to it and Emeri said that she would babysit since she wasn't planning on going because of Ryan." Ryan Conners was Emeri's 20 year old boyfriend who was in the army and he was also Everlie's older brother.

"Alright I'll think about it. Hey do you know who were going up against at Regionals next month?" I asked wondering.

"Um Mrs. Reed told me that we were going up against Vocal Adrenaline and a group called Harmony with The Unitards." Great were going up against Vocal Adrenaline? they are powerhouse show choir and if they get second place, they are still going to Nationals. We have to beat Vocal Adrenaline and Harmony with The Unitards or else New Directions won't see us at Nationals.

**On Valentine's Day In Rachel's POV.**

Today was a very special day for me. My new school had hearts around it and I saw people walking around holding hands, holding flowers or teddy bears or just candy kissing and I even got a cute outfit to wear today. It was the first time ever that I'll be able to spend it with a love one instead of just my dads or my daughter who I love very much but I actually have somebody to spend time with and do romantic things. My daughter was at school having a little Valentine's day party so we made Vegan friendly cupcakes for her class.

She wore a cute red and pink dress with black stockings and on her feet are black flats. Her hair is in curls but she has a red headband on. I took pictures of my little girl. I was in the student lounge this early morning finishing up my homework that I never got around to do because I was helping my daughter with her cupcakes.

My first class doesn't start for another two hours. I wondered what my girlfriend was doing right now. I smile just thinking about Nia.

"Happy Valentine's day baby." I jumped a little and smiled seeing the girl I can't stop thinking about, holding a cute black teddy bear that has the words I'm crazy about you on it's stomach in pink lettering. She also has a small black box in her hand while wearing looking so pretty in her skinny jeans with a tight black v neck top with red roses on it. She had on red and black flats on her feet and her hair was in curls with a pink rose clip in her hair.

"Happy Valetine's day honey." She grins at me and sits down and leans over to me and I smile closing my eyes feeling her capturing my lips with hers and I moaned softly deepening the kiss then felt her pull back slowly and I open my eyes smiling brightly at my loving girlfriend.

"Here is your first gift." I grin taking the cute bear from her and hugged it.

"Aww it's so cute. Thank you babe." I peck her lips again then pulled back and smiled at my new teddy bear.

"Now I wasn't sure what to get you after the teddy bear but I saw this and I knew you had to have it because you mean everything to me and I want you to know that I'm here to stay Rachel. I never want to be apart from you. I can't see myself without you and Imogen." She hands me the box and I stared at her wondering what it is.

"Go on Rae baby and open it before I burst." I stared at her giggling then opened the box and stopped laughing and gasped seeing what was inside the box.

"Oh my god." I said taking it out of the box and just stared at my new gift not believing she got me this.

**Find out what happens next and you can look at what Nia got Rachel in my profile. **


	21. Chapter 21 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**I'm changing it so the SmoothTones will do their Regionals the day before New Directions has their Regionals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**On Valentine's Day In Rachel's POV.**

"Go on Rae baby and open it before I burst." I stared at her giggling then opened the box and stopped laughing and gasped seeing what was inside the box.

"Oh my god." I said taking it out of the box and just stared at my new gift not believing she got me this.

"Do you like it?" I shook my head still in shock.

"Are you kiding me? I_ love_ it Nia but I can't believe you bought this gorgeous ring for me." I felt her take the ring from my hand and slip it on to my finger.

"It's beautiful on you I can finally be happy at this time." She whispers to me and I stopped staring at this beautiful ring and frowned slightly staring at her.

"You weren't happy last year at this time baby?" I asked susprised because I thought she would have been with some girl or guy.

She shook her head, placing her hands on my waist and I placed my hand on her cheek caressing it staring into her eyes as she starts talking to me.

"Not only didn't I have a Valentine last year baby but I didn't want one because I knew in my heart that me and you would be together." She tells me.

I don't deserve her but I'm glad she's mine because she makes me want to keep on living.

"Aww that was so sweet of you to say and I wish I could have been yours last year instead of fighting for Finn Hudson and Jesse St. James because when I'm with you baby? I feel on top of the world in love and I've never felt that way with any of my exs." I said grinning pulling her close about to kiss her lips but she stops me by putting her finger on my lips staring at me.

"Did you just admit that your in love with me on our first Valentine's day as a couple Rachel?" I froze because did I just admit that I'm in love with Nia Conrad? we haven't been together that long and already I'm feeling like I'm in love with her. what if she breaks up with me now because she doesn't feel the same way and wants the ring back.

"I'm not going to break up with you because you admitted that your in love with me." I snapped out of it and looked down blushing.

"I know it's so early in our relationship and I really didn't mean to blurt that out." She shook her head pulling me close and caressed my cheek.

"No Rachel stop saying sorry for that. I know it's early in our relationship aswell but I believe in love at first sight and the moment I saw you at your Sectionals. I knew I found my soulmate. I love you too Rachel Barbra Berry and when your truly ready to say then I'll be the happiest girl in the world." I closed my eyes then opened them.

"You honestly mean it Nia? I've a damaged girl that's been through alot and yes I've dated in the past but I'm not going to say I love you to just anybody anymore when I'm in a relationship." She looks at me.

"Oh baby I told you before that I'm not like those jerks in your past. I'm not just your girlfriend, I'm your best friend and trust me I'm not planning on hurting you." I wrap my arms around her neck and pressed my lips against hers. She moans against my lips then pulled back.

"Thank you for being the most caring and amazing girlfriend in the world." She grins saying that she loves me.

"I love you too. I have your gifts in my room." I tell her and we talk for a few minutes then we go to our classes.

**At Breadstixs.**

Imogen was in the care of Emeri while Rachel and Nia were at Breadstixs. They walked in holding hands with Vince and Liana. They saw New Directions group sitting in different spots in Breadstixs and they decided to sit together in a booth. Rachel gave Nia a heart necklace and her favorite flowers.

Rachel couldn't stop staring at her ring that Nia gave her.

"I love that ring Rae. Nia has great taste." Liana says smirking at her best friends. Rachel smiles.

"She does huh?" Rachel whispers moving closer to her girlfriend who wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Hey Rachel and Rachel's friends." Rachel frowns knowing that voice and saw Finn standing there.

"Um hey Finn. Happy Valentine's day." He smiles before handing her something.

"Happy Valentine's day Rach." Nia glared at the boy that just her girlfriend a gift.

"Who do you think you are? didn't she make it clear that you two weren't getting back together?" Nia spoke angrily.

"You don't know that. your just a rebound." Finn shot back before glancing at Rachel who was now looking at the gold star necklace.

"Um Finn this is beautiful and I bet it cost alot but I can't take this gift. I'm with Nia now." Finn's smile fades hearing that and looks at Nia.

"This isn't over Nia. Rachel is mine and she loves me. Rachel just keep it please." Finn tells them before walking back to his booth.

"Hey everybody welcome to the first ever Lonely Hearts club dinner." They all heard Kurt Hummel say as he stood on the stage with the rest of the Warlbers. He starts talking and Rachel smiles resting her head on Nia's shoulder. Finn sighs sadly watching Rachel with Nia and wished he never broke up with her.

The Warblers start singing Silly Love Songs and Santana and Brittany stared at Rachel and Nia as they held hands dancing to the music with loving smiles on their faces and wished that was them but Brittany was still with Artie and Santana wasn't ready to come out yet.

Quinn and Sam were sitting across from the booth and Quinn noticed that ring on Rachel's finger and wished Sam would give her something like that.

When the Warlbers were done. Anybody was free was to sing songs and Nia and Vince got up on the stage saying that this song was for their girlfriends.

_Nia_/_**Vince**/_**Both.**

Liana sat down next to Rachel and smiled at her before they focused on the stage where their lovers were. The music starts and everybody starts clapping.

_I ain't going nowhere_  
_I know you're scared cause you've been hurt_  
_Baby it's alright_  
_Lost in your eyes everytime that you look in mine_  
_I promise to be all that you need_  
_I won't leave you baby_

Rachel grins nodding her head to the beat listening to Nia singing. Finn glared at Nia as she sang to the girl he wanted back.

**No cause I just wanna love you**  
**I would never ever put nobody up above you**  
**I just wanna kiss you baby, I just wanna hug you till the end, baby till the end **

Nia took the mic off the stand and danced next to Vince as she sang and blew Rachel a kiss.

_And I'm right here, ain't nobody gotta hold you_  
_Cause I'm right here, ain't nobody gon' control you_  
_Cause I'm right, right here_  
_I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm right here_  
_Right here, right here, yeah_  
_Right here, right here, yeah_

Vince looks at Liana and starts singing next while Nia danced clapping her hands making other do it. Roslyn stared at her sister and smiled.

_**Say you'll be mine, say we'll be fine**_  
_**Say we'll be together**_  
_**Selfish of me to ask since I be the reason we don't last forever**_  
_**Wish that you knew all that I do to make this thing go right**_  
_**Promise to be all that you need**_  
_**I won't leave you baby**_

Vince and Nia get off the stage and go to their girlfriends and Vince keeps on singing to her.

_**No cause I just wanna love you**_  
_**I would never ever put nobody else above you**_  
_**I just wanna kiss you baby, I just wanna hug you till the end, baby till the end**_

Nia grabs Rachel's hand pulling her up and kept one hand on her hip while singing to her and the New Directions members that weren't Quinn, Roslyn, Brittany, Santana and Noah were surpised to see how really happy Rachel was without Finn and the group tearing her down.

_And I'm right here, ain't nobody gotta hold you_  
_Cause I'm right here, ain't nobody gon' control you_  
_Cause I'm right, right here_  
_I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm right here_  
_Right here, right here, yeah_  
_Right here, right here, yeah_

Nia pulls Rachel away so Vince can get to Liana and he sits down singing to her.

**_And I say, good girl got her mind right_**  
**_She been raised right, being patient, I know you waiting_**  
**_Waiting on a good thing, when the time's right_**  
**_You should let me get to know you baby_**

**I just wanna put it on you**  
**If you want too, baby tell me what you gon' do girl**  
**I can make you feel perfect, girl you're worth it**  
**I just need to see you work it girl**

Nia finished the song staring right into her baby's eyes and Rachel was dancing the whole time.

_And I'm right here, ain't nobody gotta hold you  
Cause I'm right here, ain't nobody gon' control you  
Cause I'm right, right here  
I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm right here  
Right here, right here, yeah  
Right here, right here, yeah  
Right here, right here, yeah_

Everybody but Finn clapped for the two. Rachel squealed wrapping her arms around Nia's neck and kissed her passionately.

"Happy Valentines day." Nia whispers against her lips before kissing her once more. Not noticing that Finn left.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Right Here by Justin Bieber and Drake. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**I'm changing it so the SmoothTones will do their Regionals the day before New Directions has their Regionals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Rachel's Dorm.**

Santana Lopez was spending time with Rachel and Imogen just three after Valentine's day because she needed help with something and she wanted to ask Rachel but she also wanted to get to know her better. Rachel and Santana were sitting on the couch while doing homework from their schools. Imogen was also doing her homework.

"So you said that you needed help with something Santana? what can I help you with?" Rachel asked. Santana sighs deeply.

"Well you know that McKinley is now a zero tolerance for bullying school." Rachel nods because she was there along with The SmoothTones.

"Yes I'm very updated on how that school is now changing things thanks to my aunt Sheila." Santana looked at her confused.

"Your aunt Sheila?" Rachel nodded.

"She's head of the school board. She was the one that was talking to all the students that day." Santana now understands.

"Oh now I see where you get will power from. She's strict and since then there hasn't been bullying accept for Mercedes bitching about your sister being the New Captain of New Directions along with me being the new co. Captain." Rachel stared at her surprised.

"Wait what happened to Finn being Co. Captain?" Santana scuffed.

"Rach, He tried to steal Quinn from Sam by setting up a kissing booth to raise money for New York because he knew that Quinn wouldn't kiss him but they were kissing behind Sam's back because I've done my tricks and they ended up getting mono." Rachel gasped.

"You gave Quinn and Finn Mono? Santana that's cruel even for you. You could have seriously cost your group Regionals and when was this?" Santana smirks.

"Finn and Quinn have been out of school for two days now, I know it was wrong but Sam needed to know that Quinn was going back to her cheating ways." San tells her.

Rachel shook her head still not believing that she would do that to her own best friend, Rachel knows that Santana would never to that to Brittany.

"Santana I know you and Quinn have had your struggles but making her ill is just so unlike you." Santana glared at her.

"You don't know anything about my friendship with Q, man hands." Rachel's eyes widen and shook her head.

"LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE MEANY." Santana frowned staring at Imogen who looked angry with her.

"Imogen Cassia Berry, none of that yelling." Rachel scolded her daughter but Imogen ignored her glaring at Santana.

"NO MOMMY, SHE'S A BITCH." Rachel's eyes widen with anger. Santana looks down with tears clouding up her eyes. She knew she was a bitch but it hurt when Rachel's daughter called her it.

"1O MINUTE TIME OUT FOR THOSE WORDS IMOGEN. GROUNDED FROM THE TV FOR THREE DAYS. NEVER REPEAT THAT WORD AGAIN BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DIDN'T GET IT FROM ME , IN THE CORNER NOW." Rachel yelled trying to control her anger.

Imogen groans before going to her corner and sits down with her head down. Rachel looked back at Santana and hands her a tissue.

"I'm sorry for her behavier. You didn't deserve to be called that from my own child." Santana shook her head wiping her eyes before putting her homework in her bag.

"She's right you know? I am a bitch and I don't deserve to be your friend after everything I've done to you." Rachel grabs Santana's hand.

"Santana you don't have to leave because of my daughter disrepecting you. Sure you've done horrible things to me in the past but I see that your trying. She's in big trouble for that because I will not have a child of mine talk that way. I'm going to be talking to Noah about the way he talks around her"

Santana looked at her sadly.

"I don't understand how you can trust me? I've done nothing but caused you pain and made you suffer. You should be kicking me out of your room." Rachel shook her head.

"Well I'm not going to lie and say that I trust you because lets me honest here. Were not best friends. Were getting to know each other so maybe in the future we can be best friends but let me tell you something. Imogen is wrong about you along with everybody else because I know that anger is just you struggling to come to term with your feelings for Brittany. I'm going to help you work on getting Brittany back." Santana looked at her and hugged her which shocked her.

"Thank you for giving me this chance to prove myself to you Rachel." Santana mutters feeling Rachel hug her back then they pull back and Santana kissed her on the lips and Rachel froze before pushing Santana away from her.

"Why did you just kiss me?" Santana shook her head freaking out and grabbed her stuff and left the room in a hurry. Rachel just stared at the doorway.

Nia walked into the room confused as to why Santana just ran off saying sorry to her.

"Hey baby why was Santana saying sorry to me almost in tears?" Rachel finally snapped out it and looked at her girlfriend.

"She kissed me but I pushed her back quickly." Rachel starts talking her but stoppped when she saw Nia running out of the room after dropping her books and Rachel sighs picking up Imogen and holds her tightly before running after her.

**With Santana, Rachel and Nia.**

Santana rushed to her car quickly ignoring the strange looks on the other students faces, hating herself for doing the unthinkable thing that could cost her sort of friendship with Rachel Berry but she could also get her ass kicked by Rachel's girlfriend Nia.

"GET BACK HERE LOPEZ." Santana turned her head and saw Nia running quickly towards her in the parking lot and she speeds up but wasn't fast enough and gets tacked to the ground and they both roll onto the grass hurting a little.

"Get off me puta." Santana mumbles knowing she's going to be bleeding somewhere on her body after that tackle.

"You think it's okay to fucking kiss_ my_ girlfriend? not yours but _mine_ and I was just going to let you get away with it?" Nia yelled not getting off her yet.

They both hear footsteps stopping and look up to see a very out of breath Rachel Berry standing there with a pouting and scared looking Imogen in her arms.

"Are you trying to kill me Nia? I ran after you like a crazy person trying not to trip with my daughter in my arms." Rachel yelled trying to catch her breath.

"You shouldn't have ran after me Rachel. This is between me and Santana here." Nia yelled back hearing a look from Rachel.

"Okay first of all I know you didn't just yell at me? and second this isn't just between you and Santana. I was there too." Rachel spats.

"Get off me now." Santana yelled trying to get her off and Nia finally gets off her and they both check themselfs out and Santana saw that her knee was bleeding.

"This is just great, now I'm bleeding because your crazy ass tackled me." Nia flips her off and Rachel growled making both girls looked at her.

"Not in front of my daughter. you both know that." Nia sighs before glaring at Santana.

"So Lopez are you just going to keep messing up relationships that you have no business being in?" Nia yelled wanting to punch her.

"It was just one kiss." Santana said getting up and felt herself lipping a little.

"One kiss too many. I don't own Rachel but I'm in a relationship with her and I will not let the girl that made my baby's life horrible thinking she can get with my girl. stick to your own girl oh wait she doesn't want you." Santana glared at her and slapped her in the face.

Nia held her face and slapped her back and both girls start fighting teach other, pulling each others hair and slapping each other.

Imogen starts crying seeing them fighting and Rachel held her face away.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU, YOUR SCARING IMOGEN." Rachel yelled and they finally stopped fighting hearing that.

"I can't believe how childish your both being. This is over a kiss that I know was a spur of a moment thing and yet you two get all crazy over it." They stared at each other breathing hard.

"Go home Santana and take care of that knee of yours along with your face. " Santana stares at her and sighs.

"But Rachel I want to talk about this." Santana protests but Rachel puts her hand up.

"I have nothing to say to you right now. Go home and I'll maybe call you in a few days." Santana sighs nodding.

"Fine I'll go home but know that I didn't mean for that to happen. I hope you can forgive me when your ready." Santana picked up her bag and glared at Nia before walking to her car then got in starting it up, putting her seatbelt on and left texting Brittany aking her to come over herself.

Nia watched Santana leave then turns back to Rachel to see her walking away with her daughter and Nia sighs knowing she messed up by fighting which she knows Rachel hates the most.

"I really hope I didn't lose my girlfriend over what happened? but on the other Lopez better keep her lips away from my woman's lips." Nia thought before going back into school and went to get her books before going back to her room to talk with Maci.

**At Santana's House.**

Santana was icing her knee after cleaning the cut when Brittany walked into her room looking confused and concered.

"I got your text. Why is there a cut on your knee San and why is there a hand print on your face?" She looks at the girl she so badly wants to be with and sighs.

"I got into into a fight with Rachel's girlfriend. We were both outside when she tackled me and slapped me." Brittany stares at her getting angry.

"Why would Nia do those things to you for no reason?" Santana sighs.

"There is a reason why she tackled and slapped me but your not going to like it." Brittany just waited for to speak.

"I kissed Rachel Berry on the lips but she pushed me away quickly." Brittany just stares at her and shook her head.

"That's not funny Santana. What really happened?" Santana just stares at her.

"How could you do that to Nia? Were supposed to be getting to know Rachel as friends, not her future girlfriend." Santana sighs.

"I know Brittany and I regret ever doing it. I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore but I know that I need to stop." Brittany nods.

"Yes you do because I don't want Rachel to suffer in a relationship because of you acting stupid." Brittany shook her head.

"I have to go but promise me no more kissing other girls. I won't be with Artie for long." Santana looked at her with slight hope and watched her leave.

**Find out what happens next. **


	23. Chapter 23 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**I'm changing it so the SmoothTones will do their Regionals the day before New Directions has their Regionals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In The Choir Room.**

Quinn Fabray knew it was time to do what she knew it was right. She cheated on Sam with Finn Hudson which was stupid. She got mono because of her ways. She didn't even want Finn anyways. She was over him and quite frankly she was over Sam Evans aswell. She's been scared to show off her true feelings for girls. That's right she was a closeted Lesbian and Sam, Finn and Puck were her beards. She's always been interested in Rachel Berry but she hide it by insulting her. Now Rachel was with Nia and she lost her chance of ever being with her. She now had her eyes on Rachel's sister Roslyn. Roslyn was a badass that didn't take shit from anybody and called everybody out on theirs if they stepped on her. She liked that alot about the other Berry twin sister.

She had to break up with Sam before she lost it and why not do it in a very Rachel Berry way. Sing it. She texted Sam to meet her in the choir room where she hasn't been in month and a half. She heard footsteps and turned around to see her soon to be ex boyfriend.

"So what did you want to talk about baby?" Sam asked his girlfriend and Quinn ignored the question by gaving the band the signaland they nodded before starting the music and Quinn starts dancing to the beat.

_Remember all the things we wanted Now all our memories, they're haunted _

_We were always meant to say goodbye _

_Even with our fists held high _

_It never would've worked out right We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out I didn't come here to hold you Now I can't stop_

Sam stares at Quinn confused then his frowns when he hears the next line of the song.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road Someone's gotta go_

_ I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better But I want you to move on So I'm already gone_

Quinn looked away from him and sang the next part.

_Looking at you makes it harder_ _But I know that you'll find another that doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so I love you enough to let you go_

Sam walked over to her and grabbed her hand not believing this was happening and she let go singing to him.

_ I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road_ _Someone's gotta go_

_I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_ _I'm already gone_ _Already gone_

_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone_ _Already gone_

_There's no moving on_ _So I'm already gone_

She finally looked at him and sang to him finishing up her song not sure if she can take it anymore but she needed to finish it.

_Remember all the things we wanted_ _Now all our memories, __they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Sam stared at Quinn getting pissed that she was breaking up with him through a fucking song.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road_ _Someone's gotta go_

_I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_ _So I'm already gone._

___So I'm already gone_ _I'm already gone_ _Already gone_

___You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone_ _Already gone_ _There's no moving on_ _So I'm already gone_

She stops singing and just stares at him wiping her tears that fell and took a deep breath.

"Your just breaking up with me through song? why are you doing this Quinn?" She looked at him.

"Because I'm not happy anymore. I cheated on you with my ex boyfriend Finn Hudson and that's how we both had mono." She tells him.

"You cheated on me with Finn Hudson of all people? I knew you two were too close for comfort but you made me feel like a fool." Sam says angrily.

"I can't believe you lied to me about you saving his life. I gave you a ring that you hardly even wear anymore. I want us to work baby." Sam says calming down. .

"No I really don't want to work on us Sam and don't call me baby anymore. You have no clue how much of a bitch I've been in the past and it took seeing Rachel in much pain to finally realize that I can't be the girl that thinks being popular, dating the hottest football player and wearing the cheerios uniform anymore." He stared at her.

"So your just going to give up on us just like that over getting mono from your stupid ex boyfriend?" She nodded not even sad anymore.

"Trust me Sam I never meant to hurt you by sneaking off with Finn. It was wrong and trust me it won't happen again." He sighs looking down.

"Sam I need to be the girl that I've been fighting for years to come out and that means_ actually_ coming out as being a girl that used guys to hide my feelings because I'm very much a Lesbian." Sam shook his head angrily.

"So you used me and Finn for your own selfish ways because you were scared to come out? go to hell Quinn Fabray and I hope your happy with life because I can't even be friends with you." He walked out of the room and she stood there feeling better.

"So who is the girl you broke up with your boyfriend for Q?" Quinn jumps a little hearing a female voice and looked up to see Santana Lopez standing there.

"Um just some girl but she would never want to be with me." Quinn said blushing. Santana walked in more and shrugged.

"How would you know that she doesn't like you if you never talked to her about your feelings?" Quinn just knows that Roslyn would never like her.

"Because she's sort of dating this girl right now and she never showed any signs of liking me." San says staring at her.

"Well tell her how you feel Q and if she's not interested then find a girl that will give you a chance because your a good a looking girl." She told her.

"How am I supposed to listen to you when you can't even tell Brittany how you feel Santana?" Santana glared at her.

"Because I'm scared like you but I'm going to tell how I feel soon. She and I belong together and I'm sure you and this girl you like are the same" Quinn frowns.

"Well thats the problem. She's not the only girl I like. I like some other girl that doesn't even go to this school." Santana raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Really Fabray? who are these girls that you have your eyes on?" Santana asked taking a seat in one of the chairs and Quinn joined her.

"It's Roslyn Berry and Maci Conrad." She said not so softly, hardly knowing that Roslyn was standing outside the doorway listening to every word Quinn just said to Santana.

"You realize that Roslyn has been seeing Gabrielle Avery for a week now right? and Maci Conrad? her sister already hates me for kissing Rachel." Quinn's eyes widen.

"Wait you kissed Rachel? when was this?" Santana tells her when she was out with mono.

"I thought you loved and wanted to be with Brittany?" Santana tells her that she does.

"But do you have feelings for Rachel aswell?" Quinn asked wondering.

"No, I mean sure she's like super hot now and I might be jealous of her and Nia but I'm jealous of their relationship because I want to be open like that. No my feelings for Brittany are alot stronger. I want to be with her but I will tell you this. Rachel's lips are super soft and sexy." Quinn stared at her in jealousy.

"You are so lucky because I always wondered what it would be like to kiss Rachel and you got to." Santana laughed.

"Yeah well that's never happening again since Nia nearly killed me." Just then Santana's and Quinn's cell phones buzz and they look at at the text message.

**Get to Englewood now. Rachel and Imogen have been kidnapped.* Nia.**

Santana and Quinn both stared at each other then grabbed their stuff and ran out the room and out of the school quickly getting into Santana's car. Brittany, Noah and Roslyn also got the text and ran out after then and Brittany and Noah got into Roslyn's car and they drove off.

**Find out what happens next. **


	24. Chapter 24 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**I'm changing it so the SmoothTones will do their Regionals the day before New Directions has their Regionals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The SmoothTones members, Ms. Reed, the teachers, the rest of the students and The dean of the school were freaking out wondering who could have kidnapped Rachel and Imogen Berry. Nia and Maci were sobbing in their parents arms since they were also there. Hiram and Leroy were at the station trying to figure out where their daughter and granddaughter could be.

Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Roslyn Berry rushed into the school seeing cops and students looking scared. Santana saw Nia and told the others and they ran over to them.

"Guys what happened?" Vince looked at the group and sighs holding Liana against him.

"We were going to Rachel's dorm room to see what was taking so long because she's never late for class and we saw the door was open and we went in to see that the room was trashed and there was a note on the ground that said "**I've got Rachel and Imogen Berry. Don't bother looking because they will be dead before you even try to find them. " **There wasn't a name on it but it looked like there was struggling going on. We called the cops after that and told the dean what was going on." Vince tells them.

Just then Nia's phone rings and she saw that Rachel was calling her. She answered it right away.

"Rachel baby where are you?" Nia said through her tears putting it on speaker.

_"I don't have much time. My uncle Martin broke out of jail in New York and somehow found me. He's sleeping on the floor close to us but I moved away with a gun in his hand I don't want to die. I'm scared and I want to leave. Come find us please."_ Rachel said through her own tears breathing whispering while holding onto her daughter who was also scared.

"Where are you so we can find you baby?" The cops heard the phonecall and rushed over to them.

"_He brought us to some house in Cincinnati. Help us before he wake up. it's a black and gray house. It's on some dirt road and the number of the house is 43 and the street is Park Lane_." She said trying to take calm.

The cops already start leaving but not before calling Rachel's and Roslyn's dads telling them what was going on.

"Stay on the phone with me please. Did he hurt you or Imogen?" Nia asked holding onto Roslyn's hand.

"_He dragged both us into the house and hit me a few times but I screamed not to hurt my daughter and he just laughed saying that he wasn't going to hurt her. He was going to rape me again in front of her before killing me, he's angry because I put him in jail and wants payback_." Rachel said sobbing.

"Don't worry baby I'm on my way to find you." Rachel yelled hurry before they hang up. Nia puts her phone in her pocket and looked at her group and they all nodded before rushing out of the school with their car keys but not before Nia's and Maci's parents say becareful. Santana, Quinn, Nia, Roslyn, Maci, Brittany and Noah got in Santana's rangerover. Emeri, Everlie, Raheem and Janiella go in Emeri's car. Vince, Liana, Cade and Drew go in Drew's car. Wilson, Bryson and Ryder go in Wilson's car.

**On The Road To Cincinnati.**

Santana focused on driving while the others were sitting in their seats freaking out. Quinn was in the middle of Maci and Roslyn and was freaking.

"Why is he trying to make me suffer again?" Roslyn said in tears just thinking about the day that Martin almost raped her.

"I know it's hard to deal with this but were going to find her in time before he wakes up Roslyn." Quinn tells her trying to stay strong.

Santana really hopes they find her before this asshole Martin comes back to that house in three hours. She keeps on driving while hearing whimpers coming from Nia who was leaning against the window strugging to stay strong.

"Don't give up hope Nia. Were going to get to her in time." Nia just stayed quiet praying that her girlfriend and her daughter weren't in pain.

An Hour later they finally get to Cincinnati and start looking for the road Rachel was talking about. When they finally find the road. They all stare at each other then look back at the road as Santana drives.

**At The House.**

Rachel held her daughter close to her body trying to stay warm as she stared at the sleeping figure far away from them with a gun in his arms.

Imogen was whimpering staying close to her.

"I want to go home mommy." She says through her tears softly. So did she. She couldn't believe Martin broke out of jail.

"So do I baby. Were going to get out here before that mean man wakes up." Rachel tells her softly kissing her forehead.

Rachel held her baby close and looked over at Martin to see that he was still sleeping then told Imogen to be very quiet as they crawled past them and she listens and starts crawling and Rachel is very close to getting away when Martin opens his eyes and she whispers go to Imogen and she moves fast getting out of the house.

"Where do you think your going Rachel?" Martin said pointing the gun at her. She stares at him in horror.

**Find out what happens next. **


	25. Chapter 25 Part 3

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**I'm changing it so the SmoothTones will do their Regionals the day before New Directions has their Regionals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where do you think your going Rachel?" Martin said pointing the gun at her. She stares at him in horror.

"No-nowhere Martin." Rachel stutters just staring at the gun being pointed to her face. He gets up still pointing the gun at her

"Get back where you were." She slowly moves back to the corner where she was before.

"Where is my daughter?" Rachel scoffed.

"She's my daughter not yours. How did you break out of jail anyways?" He growled moving closer to her and bends down pointing the gun to her neck.

"None of your business princess. Just tell me where our daughter is and I blow your head off." She stiffens up hearing.

"Tell me where Imogen is you little bitch. I have a right to see her since she's mine aswell" He yelled.

"She will never be yours. Your a fucking rapist and sex offender. Raping me is one thing but almost raped my twin sister is down right disgusting." She gasped seeing the dangerously angry look in his eyes and he rushed up to her and slapped her with the gun making her cry out in pain.

"She's next after I kill your ass. You want to know who helped me get out? your grandparents" He says pointing the gun to her.

Rachel was breathing hard in pain. She couldn't believe those nasty people helped their rapist son get out of jail. She really hopes Imogen found a way out. She was going to die to keep her daughter save from her crazy rapist uncle and Imogen's father.

"Any last words before you leave this earth forever bitch?" Martin asked turning his back against her to get something when Rachel quickly got up in pain and attacked him to the ground making him groan and fall to the ground and he starts fighting her and he throws her off making her hit the wall and shoots her leg.

She screams out from the pain then cries out in pain but becomes brave and crawls over to him and kicks the gun out of his hand making it off hitting a mirror.

"Don't ever call me a bitch." She yelled grabbing the gun and he gets up grabbing her arm and she struggles to get away and they fight each other.

"Your going to die today." Martin said struggling to get the gun and finally Rachel gets it and holds it against his neck and he tries to point it to her then she pushes him off her and shoots him in the shoulder and he lays there not breathing.

She drops the gun knowing it was self defence what she just did and passes out from the pain of getting shot.

**Outside.**

The police, an ambulance_,_ Rachel's and Roslyn's dads, The Smoothtone memebers, Santana,Roslyn, Quinn, Brittany and Noah were standing outside the house when they saw Imogen running looking scared. She ran to her granddads and they held her close.

"Did your mommy send you out here?" She nods crying and Nia ran over to them. Imogen saw her and reached out for her and Nia took her holding her close.

"Some of us are going to go in there to see what's going on. Were going to get Rachel out of there safe and sound." As the police said that. They all heard a gun shot go off.

"Move now." They police run into the house then the others heard two more gun shots go off. Imogen was now screaming while sobbing wanting her mommy.

Roslyn held onto her Dads crying and they were crying aswell. Puck held onto Quinn as they both had tears in their eyes.

"Oh man he could be killing her." Brittany said sobbing holding onto Santana.

"Shh Britt don't think about that right now. We need to pray that Rachel is fighting in there." They all tell her and she nods still crying.

One of the cops comes out and yells. "We need EMT in here with two emergency stretchers." The group stared at each other as the EMT guys rush into the house.

**Find out what happens next. **


	26. Chapter 26 Part 4

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**I'm changing it so the SmoothTones will do their Regionals the day before New Directions has their Regionals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Nia's POV.**

"We need EMT in here with two emergency stretchers." I frown with tears pouring down my face hearing that they needed two stretchers. That means my girlfriend was seriously hurt. Emeri walked over to me and held me close. I just stood there letting her hold me as I held Imogen in my arms.

"Oh my god." I heard Roslyn's voice and I looked to see that them bringing out one of stretchers and the body is covered which means one of them is dead and I pray that it's not my baby.

"Mommy." Imogen yells and I looked to see my girlfriend being brought out but she was bleeding from her leg and was being brought over to another ambulance. Her dads rushed over to them along with Roslyn. That means that Martin was dead.

One of the cops comes over to us. "When we got in there a mirror was shot, She got shot in leg and slipped into a coma but we checked over Martin's body and they were fighting each other and it looks like she did the last shot we heard and lets just say he won't you guys anymore. We would like to get some answers when she wakes up but we know she did it for self defence so don't worry about her going to jail. Your all heros and you should be proud of yourselves." The cop tells us.

We all look at each other so glad he was gone but were worried about Rachel.

"She's being brought to the hospital here in Cincinnati. See you guys at the hospital." The cop goes into the house with other cops and I held Imogen as she cries against me. I know she missed her mommy.

"Come on guys lets go to hospital." Vince tells us trying to stay calm and we all get into our cars and I held Imogen in my arms the whole time as we drive to the hospital.

**At The Hospital. **

Hiram was on the phone having a yelling fit to the head in charge of the prison in New York City about not informing them about Martin Berry escaping under their watch and how he found their daughter and granddaughter. Leroy was holding onto his other daughter in the waiting room along with the others.

The doctor for Rachel walked over to them. "Hi everybody. Well the surgery went very well, we removed the bullet before it did major damage. Her leg is going to going to be in a cast for awhile and she will have to do physical therapy. Crutches are going to be helpful for a couple of weeks." He tells them.

"Also whatever happened in that house? her right shoulder popped out and we had to pop it back in so she's going to be in pain for awhile and we put it in a sling, she also has a small cut on the side of her forehead from getting it that we cleaned up but she's going to be fine." Nia sighs.

"When do you think Rachel will be awake?" They all but Hiram asked since he was still outside talking all the phone.

"She's awake now but right now she's talking to the police about what she remembers what happened. Rachel's in room 115. Two at a time." He tells them before walking off and they all say thank you.

Just then they heard running footsteps and Leroy was in shock to see Shelby Corcoran rushing up to them with a stroller with her.

"Shelby what are you doing here?" Leroy asked surprised to see Roslyn's and Rachel's birth mother.

"Hiram called me telling me what was going on and I rushed here. How is she?" Nia stared at Shelby seeing how Rachel and Roslyn looked at her.

Quinn and Puck stared at the little girl in the stroller and knew it was their daughter Beth. Shelby noticed the two staring at Beth.

"Would you two like to watch her?" Puck nods but Quinn just broke down in tears and ran out of the hospital. Maci gets up and ran after her.

"Sorry about that Shelby. Quinn took it alot harder when we gave Beth to you." Puck tells her. Shelby understands. She was the same way when she gave her twin daughters to Hiram and Leroy.

"I get it because I was the same way whenever it was Rachel's and Roslyn's birthday." Roslyn looked at her birth mother hearing that.

"Yeah but did we get any phone calls from you on our birthday? no we didn't so why are you here now trying to be a concered parent." Shelby looks down sadly.

"I'm sorry for not staying in touch but it was up to your fathers." Roslyn looked at her Dad confused.

"What is she taking about? you wouldn't her see us? Rachel got to see her but not me? I know all about that damn contract." Leroy gave her a stern look.

"Watch your tone and mouth young lady. We were doing what we thought for you girls." Roslyn pushed him away.

"No you were doing what you thought was best for you and Daddy. You just paid her to stay fucking away from us. We needed our mother and you didn't care." Roslyn walked to the bathroom to wash her face and to calm down.

"Have a seat Shelby. You might aswell be here and get to know your granddaughter." Leroy tells her and Shelby nods taking the seat Roslyn was in and saw Imogen sitting on a girl's lap sleeping and the girl looks at her smiling slightly.

"Hi I'm Nia Conrad, Rachel's girlfriend." Nia whispers and Shelby stared at her surprised but smiles at her nicely.

"Nice to meet you Nia Conrad, your very good with Imogen." Shelby says trying to make small talk with the girl that was dating Rachel.

**With** **Quinn and Maci.**

Quinn stood outside of the hospital trying to calm down but it was hard just seeing her almost 1 year old daughter.

"Quinn? oh great you haven't left." She looked up to see Maci walking towards her in this cold.

"I didn't have a way home anyways since I came here the group. what are you doing out here Maci?" She asked wanting to be alone.

"Well I came to check on you and to see how your holding up with Beth being here." Maci tells her standing right in front of her.

"I didn't think it would be this hard but I got to hold her and then she was put into Shelby's arms. Sometimes I wish I never gave her up and kept her like Rachel kept Imogen, I see how good of mother Rachel is with her daughter, maybe I could have done the same." Maci placed her hand on her arm.

"Quinn you know why Rachel kept her daughter, she felt lost if she didn't keep her and to her it was right thing to do. You did what you felt was right by giving Beth to a mother who would have the time to be a mother to her. She will always be your birth daughter, but you have your whole life to be a full term mother and when your ready then you'll be the best mother in the world but right now isn't the time." Maci says staring into her eyes.

Quinn looked into her eyes deeply and moved closer to her before closing her eyes and kissed her sweetly feeling Maci kissing her back. Quinn was so into the kiss that she placed her hands on her hips. Maci placed her hand on Quinn's cheek deepening the kiss.

Somebody cleared their throat and both of them pulled back quickly and saw Hiram Berry standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt this little makeout session but Rachel's asking for you two." He tells them before walking back into the hospital with a slight smirk on his face.

They stared at each other awkwardly not believing that just happened. Maci cleared her throat.

"I guess we should go back in and see Rachel." Quinn nods agreeing with her.

"Can I just ask you two questions?" Quinn just stares at her waiting for the questions.

"Have you told your mom about you being a lesbian?" Quinn shook her head sadly.

"No but I'm going to tell her when I get home. She has a right to know about my life but I'm also scared that she might kick me out again." Maci listens.

"My second question is do you have feelings for me?" Quinn hated this question because not only did she have feelings for Maci but she had feelings for Roslyn aswell.

"Yes I do have feelings for you or else I wouldn't have kissed you but it's complicated because your not the only girl I have feelings for." Maci frowns hearing that.

"That's all I needed to know. We better go." Maci walks past her feeling a little hurt that she wasn't the only girl that Quinn had feelings for but had to let it go.

Quinn sighs sadly and walked back into hospital and went back to the group and ignored the look on Maci's face and sat down where she was sitting before.

* * *

The cops got the information that they needed from Rachel on what happened and talked to Hiram and Leroy about what's going to happen now. Leroy couldn't believe his own parents would do something like this but they were going to be brought into custudy in Boston for helping Martin escape when they went to visit him one time and for emotional and physically child abuse on Imogen when she was staying with them.

The Berry men plan on taking whoever was in charge in New York prison to court because they trusted them to make sure he suffered like the rapist and sex offender he was but right now they needed to focus on Rachel was going to be in the hospital for for two or three days to run some tests.

Nia walked into her girlfriend's hospital room and sighs fighting her tears seeing her girlfriend laying in that hospital bed staring at her. She sits down in the chair near the bed and grabs her hand.

"You scared me there Rae. You really scared us because I thought he was shooting you over and over." Rachel stares at her and breaks down crying.

Nia gets up and carefully leans over her and holds her face and talks to her softly.

"Baby I know it's hard to deal with something like this but he's gone forever. He never has to hurt you or Roslyn again." Rachel stares at her sniffling.

"He's" Her voice trails off scared to say the word and Nia nods with tears falling down her face.

"Yes when you shot him, it was the end of him and your free from him because Martin is dead." Nia says sincerely and Rachel closed her eyes sobbing slightly because she was finally free from that asshole. Her daughter never has to deal with him and her own sister never has to see him again.

Speaking up Roslyn Berry, she walks in and stared at them. Nia looks at her and told her to come over and Nia back away and lets the two sister have their moment.

"I'll leave you two alone." Nia kisses her baby's forehead before leaving the room. Roslyn holds onto her sister for a few minutes as they both cried together.

"It's over Rach, we don't have to be scared anymore, he got what he deserve and here you are a little hurt but your still here." Rachel nods knowing this.

"I thought I was going to die when he shot my leg Roslyn but I knew that if I didn't do something then I was going to die so I fought." She was proud of her.

"You did the right thing fighting Rachel. Were all glad that your just in a hospital with a cast on your life and not cold and pale no longer with us." Rachel looks at her sister.

"I need you to be the aunty and take care of Imogen while I'm in the hospital. She needs her aunty right now while I'm getting better." She nods ready to take on that role.

"You do your best to get better Rach. We all want you to get better and I'm going to help you." Rachel squeezed her her hand and smiles before yawning.

"I'm so glad your back sis. I needed my twin back and now you are." Roslyn whispers that she's not going anywhere.

**Find out what happens next.**


	27. Chapter 27 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**I'm changing it so the SmoothTones will do their Regionals the day before New Directions has their Regionals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Day of SmoothTone's Regionals.**

New Directions were sitting in the seats with the crowd waiting to see what Rachel's new show were doing since they were going up against Harmony with The Unitards and Vocal Adrenaline. They were wondering how Rachel was heeling since what happened with Martin who could no longer hurt her and Roslyn.

The two groups already went and now it was Rachel's group's turn. They clapped when the lights go dark. Mr. Shue looked at his group as they waited and wondered the Rachel's group was doing for their Anthem.

Soft music begins to play and spotlight shines on the person on the stage and they see that it's Rachel wearing a black and silver dress that reached to her knees. Her makeup was light and she had on red lipstick on with her hair in curls and on her feet were flats.

She didn't have crutches anymore since she worked hard to get back to walking and dancing since she got shot. She worked on getting back to dancing and she was happy that she could keep up with her team again. Imogen was sitting on her grandpa's lap looking at her mommy on stage.

_**What have I done?** **I wish I could run away from this ship going under.** _

_**Just trying to help, hurt everyone else** **Now I Feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders!**_

The New Directions, Harmony with The Unitards and Vocal Adrenaline all stared at Rachel shocked to hear that she wasn't doing a cover song.

_**Just trying to help, hurt everyone else** **Now I Feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders!**_

_**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?** **And all that you touch tumbles down!** **Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,** **I just wanna fix it somehow!** **But how many times will it take** **Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**_

_**To Get it Right.**_

The beat picks up a little and they clap when another member of her group walks out with a mic in their hand and Rachel looked at her girlfriend smiling as they sing together.

**_Can I start again, with my faith shaken? _**

_Cause I can't go back and undo this **I just have to stay and face my mistakes, **_

_But if I get stronger and wiser... I'll get through this!_

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down! _

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow! _

_But how many times will it take But how many times will it take for **me to get it right?**_

They both look the crowd and Nia lets Rachel take her big solo which makes her so proud.

_**So I'll throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,** **And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!** _

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish, Yeah_, _I'll send up a prayer_**,**_ **And then finally someone will see how much I care...!**_

As she holds that note making the crowd go crazy standing up clapping for them. The group comes out singing the backround part until she finishes up the song.

_**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?** **And all that you touch tumbles down!** _

_**Oh, my best intentions keep making a mess of things,** **I just wanna fix it somehow!** _

_**But how many times will it take,ohhh** **how many times will it take for me to get it right?**_

___**To Get it Right.**_

She ends the song looking at the crowd and smiled surprised to see how they were reacting towards the song she wrote.

"Everybody were The SmoothTones." She bows and takes her place in front of her dance partner which was Ryder and Nia took her place in front of Bryson and the music starts and the group dances to the beat smiling and turned to their partners and danced with them as the first two sing their first part of the song then the whole group comes in when it's their time and as that's happening, the crowd noticed that a white screen was showing pictures of what's happening in this world.

** Wilson**

_**One more depending on a prayer**_

**Emeri.**

_And we all look away_

**Drew.**

_**People pretending everywhere**_

**Maci.**

_It's just another day_

**All Four.**

_**There's bullets flying through the air  
And they still carry on  
We watch it happen over there  
And then just turn it off**_

The SmoothTones girls get picked up by the guys and get spinned around as the whole group sing together then the girls get put down and keep on dancing with their partners.

_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**We must stand together**_  
_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**There's no giving in**_  
_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**Hand in hand forever**_  
_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**That's when we all win**_  
_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**That's, that's, that's when we all win**_  
_**That's, that's, that's when we all win**_

New Directions saw some of the girls pick up somethings from the side of the stage as the others sing their parts showing of their dancing skills.

**Janiella.**

_They tell us everything's all right_

**Cade.**

**_And we just go along_**

**Everlie.**

_How can we fall asleep at night_

**Raheem.**

**_When something's clearly wrong_**

**Nia.**

_When we could feed a starving world  
____With what we throw away_

**Bryson_.  
_****_But all we serve are empty words_**

**_That always taste the same_**

**All Together.**

_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no giving in  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win**_

The group do a dance that not even Vocal Adrenaline could do and New Directions were in awe just watching them and the pictures of different family with no food or homes and some people bullying others were showing on screen. The judges were hightly impressed with this group.

**Vince **

**_The right thing to guide us_**

**Liana.  
**_Is right here inside us_

**Ryder**

_**No one can divide us**_

**Rachel.**

_When the light is nearly gone_

They clap their hands to the next part having a great time and the crowd starts clapping with them as they sing togther.

**_But just like a heartbeat_**  
**_The drum beat carries on_**  
**_And the drum beat carries on_**  
**_Just like a heartbeat_**

Rachel smiles brightly knowing that they were going to beat the other groups they were up against. They all finish up the song and each time they sang a part they held up a sign with the words on it whiched made the judges smile.

_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**We must stand together**_  
_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**There's no giving in**_  
_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**Hand in hand forever**_  
_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah**_  
_**That's when we all win**_  
_**Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah**_

At the end of their last line of the song, Rachel and the girls were lifted in the air holding on tightly and posed with their thumps in air smiling.

_**That's, that's, that's when we all win**_  
_**That's, that's, that's when we all win.**_

New Directions stayed in their seats as the people around them went crazy clapping for them then they move to the side and the other groups get on the stage with their directors.

Santana looked at Rachel on the stage and it felt odd knowing that she wasn't going to be on the stage with them tomorrow. She prays that The SmoothTones beat Harmony with The Unitards because that group was annoying. Quinn stared at Maci as she held hands with one of her teammates and felt jealousy starting to form in her body. She did come out to her mom and Judy was surpringly supportive of Quinn and didn't kick her out of the house for being a Lesbian.

"In Second we have Vocal Adrenaline." They were shocked but took the trophy because they were still going to Nationals in New York. Dustin wasn't happy about not winning but was glad they still had a shot at winning Nationals.

"The winners of the 2011 Regionals is The SmoothTones." Rachel screams as they win because this would be the first time she's won Regionals and it wasn't with New Directions. She gets picked up by Raheem who spins her around and Ms. Reed takes the huge trophy for her group and holds it up smiling.

* * *

Shelby stood outside the lobby of the hotel Rachel's and Roslyn's group were staying at in Cincinnati. Beth was in her hotel room with the nanny she hired to watch Beth when she was working. She was being a great mother to Beth but she couldn't watch her while she was teaching at her granddaughters school.

Shelby still couldn't believe she had a granddauhgter. Imogen Cassia Berry was beautiful and so smart like her mother. She was glad her father was dead because she never wants Imogen to grow up knowing that she was born out of rape and she has a strong feeling that Rachel doesn't want her to know.

"Ms C." She heard a tiny voice and turned her head to see Imogen Berry smiling at her in Hiram Berry's arms as they also waited for Rachel.

"Hi Shelby I'm surprised to see that your acting here supporting the girls." Shelby stares at Imogen with a soft smile then glanced at Hiram and sighs.

"Look Hiram I know that we had a contract and it states that I can't contact the girls until their 18 unless one or both of them come find me. Rachel came to find me." He shook his head.

"No you broke the contract when you asked that St. James boy to use Rachel into falling for him and then hide the tape. She found you after the tape." He pointed out.

"Your right I did send Jesse to be friends with Rachel last year but I didn't tell him to fall in love with her." He shook his head.

"Not the point here. His group throw eggs are her and didn't even care that she's Vegan. She cried for 4 hours Shelby and it's all their fault but mostly his."

Imogen looked at her Grandpa confused then looked at her favorite music teacher. Why was her Grandpa so angry with her teacher? was she in trouble in school?

"I know what they did was horrible Hiram but I'm not the coach anymore. I don't think there is any need to be angry with me." He scuffed.

"Oh trust me there is a strong reason why I should still be angry with you like the fact that you didn't even want some time of relationship with Rachel once she found because you thought adopting a baby from our daughter's worst nightmare at McKinley and Noah being the father makes it a little okay but Quinn treated her like she was dirt on the bottom of her cheerios sneakers. She threw slushies at her everyday and called her messed up names." Shelby stayed quiet.

"Are you done now Hiram?" He glared at her about say something else when Imogen yelled out mommy and both adults look to see Rachel walking towards them with a huge smile on her face wearing comfortable clothes since the whole group was staying in the hotel.

She still limps a little but the more she works on it, pretty soon she will be back to normal with her walking. Rachel saw her Daddy holding her daughter and smiles.

"Congrats on winning sweetheart." Hiram says handing Imogen to her and Rachel smiles taking her little girl and held her before glancing at Shelby.

"Thanks Daddy. I can't wait to see what my old group has in stores tomorrow night. Good evening Shelby." Rachel says nicely before turning to leave.

"Wait I was wondering if you and I could talk for a little bit?" Shelby asked hopefully.

"Um it's getting past my daughter's bed time." Nia walked out of the room with her bag and saw them talking and walked over to them.

"Babe I can take her while you two talk." Imogen smiles reaching for Nia and Rachel hands her girlfriend her little girl then glanced at them.

"Be a good girl for Nia alright sweetie?" Imogen nods then Nia waves leaving with the little girl on her hip.

"So where do you want to talk?" Rachel asked.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Get It Right from Glee and We All Stand Together by Nickleback.**


	28. Chapter 28 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**I'm changing it so the SmoothTones will do their Regionals the day before New Directions has their Regionals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Shelby's POV.**

"So where do you want to have this little talk?" Rachel asked me after her girlfriend left with my granddaughter Imogen. I still can't believe I have a granddaughter and my daughter has a girlfriend. I have nothing against sexuality but I didn't peg Rachel being interested in girls. She was with Jesse of all people, she must be bisexual.

"Rachel are you sure you actually want to talk to her alone after everything she's done to you?" I glanced at Hiram wanting to slap him but I also knew he had every right to act the way he is because I haven't been any type of mother to Rachel or Roslyn.

"Daddy after what happened last year, I think I should give her a chance to talk." He starts to protest but she says something that could be on point.

"Come on Daddy she's a teacher at my daughter's school. Sure it's a little early for a parent-teacher conference but it could be about Imogen."

It wasn't the case but I knew she didn't want Hiram to be on her anymore about this whole talk.

"Fine I'll let you ladies talk but please don't stay up too late. Your sisters turn is tomorrow and I don't want you to be too tired." She looks at me then at her Daddy.

"I promise it won't be too long Daddy, good night." He nods before giving me a dirty look then walks off.

"How about we talk on the couch here, does that sound good?" Rachel says okay softly and we both sit down.

"So what's going on that you had to talk to me?" I took a deep breath before speaking my mind.

"Rachel first I want to say that I don't regret having you and your sister Roslyn." She nods staring at me staying quiet.

"When Jesse told me that he planted the tape that I made for you in your baby box? I was relieved and scared at the same time. Relieved because you finally knew how I sounded like and I needed you to have _that_ tape, I was scared that you wouldn't show up." I took a deep breath before speaking again.

"When you came up to me that day at Carmel? I knew you were mine but I also knew that you were your dads, us sitting in different spots in the room was very dramatic but it's so us, I'm the same way and so are you. We live for stardom but we also live for family." She looks down as I keep talking.

"It wasn't easy giving you and your sister to Hiram and Leroy Rachel trust me sweetheart, It took me three days to finally decided that they are what you two needed in your lives." Rachel looks up sighing and starts talking.

"Just not important enough for you to be in our lives aswell? we were babies and you were like selling us to our fathers. I know one of them is our biological father but we don't care because we love them very much but you Shelby are mine and Roslyn's biological mother rather you like it or not." I've known this for years now.

"Rachel I know this, if I could go back to that day when they asked me to sign that contract? I would have demanded that it be an open deal so I could spend time with you and Roslyn but your dads were very stuborn." Rachel looked up at me and her eyes widen.

"Why couldn't you fought harder? we might have loved us just like you did but they knew nothing about girl stuff, you missed our first words, when we walked, you missed the first time both of us sang, you missed all my dance stuff, it was hard being the only two girls without a mother after things." I regret even agreeing to that contract, I missed so much in both of my daughters lives. I shouldn't be a grandma but I was and I'm going to be a great grandma and mother to my girls.

"Rachel that contract wasn't my idea, yes I needed the money but they didn't want me to be part of your life. if I'd have known how much it effected all of us? I would have never agreed to it because they might be your fathers but I'm still your mother and I have a right to see you. I gave birth to you but they didn't see it that way."

"Then it should have been handled differently. You made it seem like you didn't want anything to do with me after we sang together. Then I heard that you adopted Quinn's and Noah's baby, I felt heartbroken that my own mother didn't want her own birth children in her life but she wanted a newborn baby. I cried for hours when I got home and my dads had to calm me down but it wasn't working until my daughter came into the room and asked me what's wrong. That's when I knew that I needed to be strong for her, she's my _everything_ in this world, I would give up broadway for Imogen, that's how strong I love her and that's what a selfless person would do."

"I'm sorry for that Rachel, I should have been there for you." She just nods looking away from me.

"Give me a chance to be in your life now, I'll do whatever I can to make sure you know that I'm more then ready to be your's and Roslyn's mother. I want to get to know you both and of course I want to get to know my grandbaby. Atleast think about it?"

"Do you really think it was okay to tell her some bullshit about admiring each other from afar. I know she was heartbroken after you two sang. I might not have been around but I knew what happened, I'm now joining this conversation." The voice spoke out. We both look up to see my other daughter standing there looking angry and I smile slightly because she does have a right to be here.

"Have a seat then Roslyn, you do have a right to be part of this conversation that myself and your sister have." Roslyn sits down next to Rachel and they both stare at me.

"You didn't even want to be part of Rachel's life last year when she needed a mother, you just adopt a baby without thinking how it would effect my sister? I might not have been around last year but I'm around now and I'm telling you this, if you ever fuck with my sister's feelings again, I don't care if I end up in jail, I'll hurt you so badly, your be just like our no good uncle, rotting in hell." Roslyn says firmly. Wow she's serious. I frown looking down ashamed for what happened.

"I want to be apart of both of your lives now if you let me. I'll earn your trust by being friends if that's how it needs to be for now." I told them truthfully.

"We'll let you know when we're ready but until you can admir us from afer." Roslyn spoke sarcastically, getting up and walked away.

"I deserved that." I said sadly. Rachel cleared her throat and got up herself.

"Rachel please just think about it, I want to start fresh and I work at your daughter's school so it's going to be awkward if we're hardly speaking."

"Good night Shelby, I'll let you know when I'm ready." Rachel said softly then walked off.

"I'll get my daughters back and I'll get to know my granddaughter." I muttered before heading to my hotel room a few minutes after Rachel left.

* * *

The members of New Directions were in the green room getting ready for their chances of winning Regionals. They had to beat The Warblers and Aural Intensity. They didn't place at all last year and they needed to go up against The Smoothtones at Nationals in New York, they had to prove that they could make it in the top ten without Rachel.

"Alright guys we have about 5 minutes to show everybody what we got. Are you all ready to win the second half of Regionals?" They all nod cheering and hug each other then pray. The lights starts flickering and that means that they were on.

"Okay lets go guys." They all walk out. Quinn couldn't help but look around and sighs slightly not seeing Rachel in their group but she was with people she loved and treated her like a teammate.

"Give it up for McKinley High New Directions." They start clapping for them. The girls stand in their places. Rachel looked at them while holding her daughter on her lap.

**Brittany.**

We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now

The girls start dancing around Quinn as she sings her part.

**Quinn.**

_Hey… everybody loses it,_  
_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

**Brittany.**

_And hey… yeah I know what you're going through_  
_Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive_  
_Ohh_

They dance together as Santana and Mercedes sing their parts together.

**Mercedes and Santana.**

_People like us we've gotta stick together_  
_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_  
_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

**New Directions.**

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_  
_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

Roslyn danced onto one of the stage singing her part and people were going crazy for them.

**Roslyn.**

_Hey, this is not a funeral_  
_It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage_

**Tina and Lauren**

_J__ust wait, everything will be okay_  
_Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames_  
_Ohh_

**All Girls.**

_People like us we've gotta stick together_  
_ Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_  
_ Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
_ It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

**New Directions.**

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ We are all misfits living in a world on fire_  
_ Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_  
_ Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

Mercedes starts singing part dancing around the stage with her group and Rachel just stared at them.

**Mercedes.**

_They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me_  
_ This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed_  
_ So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare_  
_ Tonight we're gonna change forever_

**Santana.**

_Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_  
_ Ohh_

They finish up the song and Rachel looked at her group to see them staring at her, giving her are you okay look and she smiles at them brightly, nodding her her head.

**New Directions.**

_People like us we've gotta stick together_  
_ Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_  
_ Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
_ It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ We are all misfits living in a world on fire_  
_ Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_  
_ Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ We're all misfits living in a world on fire_  
_ Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

Rachel nicely clapped with the crowd and Imogen joined her mommy.

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher_  
_ Oh woah oh oh woah oh_  
_ Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

* * *

Mr. Schue stood backstage watching his group do their last song called Loser Like Me. He looked out at the crowd seeing his former student and former New Direction's member Rachel Berry sitting with her new show choir. The Smoothtones and sighed. He noticed the little girl from Breadstixs was sitting on her lap. He really didn't think Rachel had any siblings but then Roslyn Berry showed up. Who was the little girl and why does she look just like Rachel? He needed to speak to his former student when Regionals were over.

Rachel stared at her old group, knowing that they did their own song for this. She wasn't going to comment on it but she knows the others in her group are thinking that New Directions copied their idea. It's okay because The Smoothtones are going to beat them at Nationals.

When New Directions were finished, Quinn noticed Finn wrapping his arm around Roslyn's waist, looking down at her with a goofy grin on his face and she stares at them trying not to look upset or jealousy but she couldn't help it. Sure she wanted Maci but she wanted Roslyn too. She knew she couldn't have both but it wasn't easy to choose.

New Directions ended up beating the Warblers and Aural Intensity. When they got off the stage, they went into the lobby and saw the Smoothtones talking each other. Mr. Schue told the group that they were going to say hi to the Smoothtones nicely before going out to dinner.

"Come on gang." They all walked over to them and Ms. Reed noticed them right away and told her group to be nice.

"Congrats on winning the second half of Regionals, it looks like were going to New York together." She said to them with a nice smile.

"Yeah I guess we are, congrats yourself on winning the first half of Regionals, you guys were amazing up there." Mr. Schue tells them.

Imogen saw her godfather Noah Puckerman and squealed, squirming in her mother's arms and Rachel looked at her daughter confused whispering her in her ear, asking what's wrong and she whispers back. Rachel's eyes shot towards her old group.

"Noah?" Puck heard his best friend's voice and walked around his group and his eyes meet Rachel's.

"She wants to be with you for a little bit." The rest of the New Directions that didn't know about Imogen stared at them confused.

Puck walked over to Rachel, taking his goddaughter from Rachel's arms and pressed his lips against Rachel's forehead, not noticing the jealous look on Finn's face.

"Hey there _tinoket, _did you like the show?" He asked his favorite little girl and she nods. He missed seeing his daughter Beth but Imogen was his life these days and he promised Rachel that he was going to be here for her and Imogen. He wasn''t breaking his promise.

"Who is that little girl your holding Puck?" Finn asked not liking that his former best friend was so close to his ex girlfriend.

"She's none of your business, just know that she's important to me and I will not have you talking about her." Puck tells Finn, raising an eyebrow.

Nia placed her hand on Puck's arm and whispered in his ear, making him nod and he looks at Rachel seeing her giving him a it's okay look.

"That's the little girl from breadstixs, how do you know her Puck?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"He doesn't have to answer you Mercedes." Roslyn now spoke up glaring at her, not liking that people were getting into her family's business.

"I would like to know what's going on since your clearly hiding something from us." Mercedes snapped back.

"I just told you that it's none of your business, give it a rest." Puck snapped at her. Imogen starts whimpering at the tone of his voice and wanted her mommy.

"Noah please your scaring her. Mercedes you don't need to know who this little girl is." Rachel said.

"They just want to know what's going on, why won't you tell them?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel scuffed looking at him in disgust.

"Because one that's totally inappropriate of you to be in a students or former students personal life like you seem to be in for years Mr. Schuester. And two I don't owe you guys anything because you were never there for me so stay the hell out of it. This little girl isn't yours Mr. Schue's, Mercede's, Finn's, Mikes, Sam's. Tina's, Lauren's, Kurt's or anybody else's business but mine, my family, my birth mothers, my group members, my girlfriends, my schools, Noah's, my sister's, Quinn's, Santana's and Brittany's only. Noah hand me her back so we can leave." Rachel said now pissed off. He quickly hands Imogen back to her mom and sighs.

"We'll be seeing you at Nationals, bring it." Ms. Reed tells them before the Smoothtones go out to dinner with Rachel's dads.

**Find out what happens next and the song was People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray stood at her locker, watching Roslyn Berry chat with Gabrielle Avery. She was kind of surprised that younger Berry twin was still seeing one of her former cheerios. She needed to do something before she decided on who she wanted to be with. She closed her locker and walked right up to the two.

"Hi um Roslyn, can I ask you a favor?" Quinn asked hopefully. Gabrielle smiles nicely then waved goodbye. Roslyn watched her walk down the hallway then glanced at Quinn and smiled at her fellow Glee club member.

"What kind of favor are we talking about Fabray?" Asked Roslyn.

"I need a kiss from you on the lips." She said softly. Roslyn knew all about Quinn's crush on her and Maci Conrad. Her relationship with Gabrielle wasn't serious but she liked her alot. Roslyn would be lying if she said that she didn't find Quinn Fabray attractive. She needed to see something first.

"I'm saying no because I don't kiss people unless I'm in a relationship with them or starting to date them." Quinn frowns not expecting to be rejected.

"Take me out on a date first and we'll see, let me know what day, what time and what I need to wear or else I'm sorry." Roslyn tells her before shrugging then walked off.

Finn Hudson walked up to Roslyn and gave her a have grin smile. "Hey Roslyn can I walkt to you class?" Roslyn stared at her sisters ex boyfriend and sighs.

"Finn your a d-bag that hurt my sister. Your not even that cute and when I sang to you? it was just singing. Your wasting your time because I'm a 200% Lesbian, if you don't know what that mean? it means that I love the ladies, sorry but guys gross me out in that way, we can be friends or whatever." She patted his arm before walking off shaking her head laughing. Finn stared at her and sighs going to his class.

* * *

Quinn stood there unsure what she's supposed to do now. She's never been the one to set up a date, she had no clue what do on a date with a girl? she was new to being out as a Lesbian. Sure her mom was supportive of her choice in her partners.

"What's with the fish face Quinn?" Santana Lopez asked trying not to crack up.

"I think I made a huge mistake." She said freaking out inside.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn finally calmed down and told her best friend what just happened and Santana starts laughing.

"It's not funny Santana. How am I supposed to know my feelings for both girls now? I mean I kissed Maci and in order to kiss Roslyn I have to go on date with her? this isn't how my planned was supposed to be. I don't know what to do." She whined.

"Damn Q just ask her out on date, get your kiss and then decided on which girl you want. I'll help you plan your date if your scared to do it yourself." Quinn nods.

"So do you think this Night Of Neglect concert is going to be any good?" Quinn couldn't even think about that right now.

"I don't even care about that right now, I mean how am I supposed to run for prom queen now without a king? this was the worst time to come out right now."

Santana scuffed shaking her head. "Life isn't about being prom queen Quinn. Focus on the fact that you are gay, we both are." Quinn glared at her.

"Well I wish I was still with Sam so we can be prom queen and prom king. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this." Santana slapped her in the face.

"Stop fucking being selfish. You didn't chose to be the way you are, it was in your heart that you were into girls. I'm in love with my best friend. Grow up Quinn."

Santana shook her head and walked off. Quinn sighs and walked to her own class, she gets her phone out and texts Maci.

**In The Choir room at ****Englewood** **Academy.**

Rachel sat down next to her girlfriend in the choir room with the other members of the SmoothTones. Nia stared at her and smiled lacing her fingers with her girlfriend. Ms. Reed had some news to share.

"Alright guys I have some news to share. It seems that New Directions is putting on this concert for Nationals and some club at school. It's called Night Of Neglect and they need performers or atleast people to go to the show." They all looked at each other then looked at her.

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to go to their concert? we don't like New Directions." Liana said as she sat with with her boyfriend.

"We need to be the better group here, Mr. Schuester invited us. I think we need to atleast support them." Nia scuffed.

"Are you kidding Ms. Reed? New Directions are a joke in the show choir world." Rachel stared at her and Nia kissed her cheek before going on.

"The only great thing about the club was Rachel herself but now that she's gone? there isn't a point to be around that group." Rachel sighs.

"My sister is part of that group, I think we should go there to support her, Brittany, Santana and Quinn. I don't care about the others, besides I kind of want to show my daughter where I use to go." Nia grins and sqeezed her baby's hand.

"Great I have the perfect songs for you guys to sing to show them that Smoothtones don't play." They all grin and listened to Ms. Reed go over the song and they all stand up and practice the songs.

Maci wasn't really focusing on the songs, her mind was on Quinn Fabray. Quinn was very attractive but she was a wasn't nice to her new best friend in the past, Quinn also had feelings for Rach's twin sister. She wanted a chance at being with her and not Roslyn. Her phone buzzed and she saw that it was Quinn.

**"Hey are you free tonight?*Quinn***

"Maci are you even listening?" Ms. Reed asked her. She refocused on everybody else and sighs.

"Sorry I don't feel like singing today, I promise to listen tomorrow." Maci said giving her sister and Rachel a look before grabbing her bag, leaving the room to text Quinn back.

Nia and Rachel stared at each other wondering what's that about and plan on asking her later.

Maci calls Quinn and she picks up.

"Hey Maci, did you get my text?" Quinn asked from the other line.

"Don't call or text me until you figure out who you want to be with. Bye Quinn." Maci said before hanging out. She wasn't going to be played.

**Find out what happens next.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn got out of her car, grabbing her purse and car keys and closed her car door, locking it and walked towards the school building. She had thought about alot in the past few days. She needed to stop being scared about coming terms of her sexuality. Santana was right about the slap and the talk, she's _always_ been interested in girls. She was a lesbian and it was time to stop being in denial about it. Her mom was supportive and she wasn't kicked out of her house. Her relationships with Finn, Puck and Sam weren't the best, they weren't healthy to herself and she was hiding her true self. She felt like she needed to be with the most popular guy in school so she could win prom prom queen and now it was time to stop that. Prom queen wasn't a big deal but she made it a big deal.

She stood in the middle of the hallway of the school that wasn't hers, unsure what to do and was about to walk up to somebody asking for the person she needed to speak to when she heard a familiar voice calling out her.

"Quinn Fabray? what are you doing here?" She spun around and smiled seeing the person she was looking for and waited as they walked up to her.

"Well since we didn't have club practice today, I thought why not come visit you?" She shook her head.

"Quinn I asked you not to call or text me until you figured out who you wanted to be with, besides you and your friends can't make it a habit of just showing up here, this isn't a walk in as you please kind of school." Quinn sighs and looks down then looked back up into the beautiful blue eyes staring into her hazel green ones.

"You didn't say anything about visiting you?"She said softly with a hopeful smile. The younger Conrad twin shook her head about to leave but of course Quinn grabs her wrist gently.

"Maci please? I really need to talk you." Maci stared at her pleading look and sighs.

"Fine we'll talk in the music room, I have to practice one of my songs for your little benefit concert coming up next week." Quinn nods and follows her.

"Thanks for giving me a chance." Maci looked at her awkwardly then they walked towards the the music room.

When they got to the room, Quinn noticed that the band was already there and so was Ryder. Both girls put their bags down.

"Are you ready guys?" Maci asked the band, earning a yes and a nod. Quinn watched Maci stand by the piano as the music starts and listened.

**_Ohhh,I know sometimes when you see yourself  
What you see yourself, is someone not good enough  
I know there's times when you feel like, you can do nothing right  
And insecurity takes a hold, obscures your vision of your soul  
You can't see what's inside, open up your eyes_**

Maci stared at Quinn as she sang the main part of the song.

_**Take a look in the mirror, you're beautiful**_  
_**Take a moment to love the one you are**_  
_**Learn to accept yourself, coz it's the truth**_  
_**Can't love nobody else, until you love you**_

Quinn stared back at her and listened to the words she was sang.

_**I know sometimes it's so hard to keep up your self esteem  
Sometimes you can feel so small  
And it's so easy to tell yourself, you're not worth much at all  
When you're unsure of who you are, and now it's tearin' you apart  
You can't see what is true, change your point of view**_

Quinn had to look away knowing this was song was about her.

_**Take a look in the mirror, you're beautiful**_  
_**Take a moment to love the one you are**_  
_**Learn to accept yourself, coz it's the truth**_  
_**Can't love nobody else, until you love you**_

Maci's voice gets stonger as she sings.

_**Find, what is real is what's inside you**_  
_**Know, there's no else in this world like you**_  
_**Take, maybe just a little time to stop and see just who you really are**_

Quinn got up walking over to her and stared into her blue eyes as she sings softly.

_**Take a look in the mirror, you're beautiful**_  
_**Take a moment to love the one you are**_  
_**Learn to accept yourself, coz it's the truth**_  
_**Can't love nobody else, until you love you...**_

Maci holds the note staring right back at Quinn and placed her hand on her cheek as she finishes up her song.

_**Take a look in the mirror, you're beautiful**_  
_**Take a moment to love the one you are**_  
_**Learn to accept yourself, coz it's the truth**_  
_**Can't love nobody else, until you love**_

_**Take a look in the mirror**_  
_**Take a look in the mirror (ooh ah oooh ooh ah oooh ooh)**_  
_**Take a look in the mirror (I'll take a look in the mirror)**_  
_**Take a look in the mirror (you're beautiful)**_

The band stares at the two and knew it was time to leave. They left the room after picking up everything.

"That wasn't for Night Of Neglect was it?" Quinn whispered.

"No it wasn't. I thought of it as we walked here." She nods.

"Maci I've learned over the past few days that I'm hiding behind this person my dad wanted me to be. I felt like that if I was daddy's little princess that scared others, slushied them, make them feel small that he would be proud of me, but when I got pregnant last year? I got to see my dad for who he really was, a man with no soul and way too much power over me and my mom. He loves my sister much more then me but I had to try harder for him to love me like Frannie." She stared at her listening.

"I hate that I hurt Rachel the way I did, she didn't deserve that and I'm glad she's with people that respect her for who she is. Life isn't easy for me, I love the bond you all share with her, it's amazing and I tried to stop it once I realize that she was better off here." Maci grabbed her hand.

"Quinn you were living in your dads shadow, you aren't him, people make mistakes and they learn from them. Don't beat yourself up about it. Stop bringing up the negative Lucy Quinn Fabray, she's gone and it's time for you to focus on the positive Lucy Quinn Fabray, I heard she can be really great to get along with." Quinn hugs her.

"Thank you Maci. I don't deserve you to be nice to me." Maci closed her eyes hugging her back.

"Your right you don't deserve it. Just like Rachel didn't deserve the bullshit you put her through." She frowns when Maci pulls away.

"Maci I don't want Roslyn Berry. It would be like dating Rachel and that kind of freaks me out. Your everything I want in a girl and hopefully you can give me a chance, I came here to tell you that I figured out who I wanted and it was you." Quinn said sadly then walks over to her purse and froze when she felt hands around her waist.

"Take me out on a date tomorrow night?" Maci whispers with a soft smile. Quinn stared at her and smiles.

"I have everything planned, I'll pick you up at 7:30, sound good?" Maci grins nodding.

"Does this mean I can text or call you again?" She laughs nodding. Quinn kisses her cheek then pulls back and grins.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Dress nice and you''ll see what happens." Maci stood there watching the girl she wanted, walk out the room. She might be happy with Quinn's choice when it comes to picking her over Roslyn Berry but she wasn't going to make it easy for her.

**In Nia's POV Later That Night.**

I stared down at the beauty sleeping in her bed that I was currently laying in after our love making session in this late night, well it was only 11:30 at night. Imogen was in her room sleeping already.

Rachel's phone starts ringing and I was going to answer it but I don't want to break her trust so I shake her.

"Mmm." She mumbles in her sleepy state. I still can't believe she fell asleep on me. I must be really good.

"Your phone's ringing baby, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to answer it or not?" Her brown eyes open slightly and reaches for her phone, showing off her bare back that I just run my hand down. Rachel tells me to stop but I just move closer to her and kiss her neck as she answers the phone.

"Hello? Santana? Were sleeping or was sleeping." She sighs looking at the time.

"Nia and I. you girls can stay the night tomorrow. Good night." She hangs up and rolls her eyes.

"What's going on?" Rae puts her phone back on the charger then turns towards me.

"Roslyn, Brittany, Quinn and Santana wanted a sleepover tonight but I told them tomorrow, Quinn has her date with your sister." Oh yeah I forgot about that.

Her phone starts bringing again and she answers it. She starts talking to her Daddy then hangs up few minutes later.

"My Dads want us over for dinner on friday." I'm surprised since I haven't really been to family dinner at her parents house.

"Are you sure they actually want me to join you guys? did you hear them right?" She starts laughing.

"Baby Daddy said that he wants me and his grandbaby for dinner and to make sure you join." Wow this would be the first time I actually had dinner with my girlfriend's parents. God I'm going to be so nervous friday. What do I wear?

"Nia your my girlfriend and they want to get to know you not just as my best friend but as my partner. There is nothing to be scared about."

I love how she can read my mind. She holds the sheet tighter to her naked chest and pressed her lips against my lips. I pulled back, staring at her half naked body.

"I have nothing to worry about?" She shook her head then pressed her lips against my fingers, then my arm, my shoulder then my neck until she reaches my lips and I closed my eyes kissing her passionately which leads to another round of love making. I could seriously get use to this.

Tomorrow night and Friday night should be interesting.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Until U Love U by Nicole Scherzinger.**


	31. Chapter 31 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**At McKinley.**

Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked into the choir room, talking about the sleepover tonight. Mercedes and Tina stared at them wondering what they were talking about.

"I can't wait to see Berry is at a sleepover." Santana said writing down things for the sleepover tonight.

"Are we talking about her daughter Imogen or Rachel herself?" Brittany asked confused. The rest of the members besides, Puck, Roslyn, Santana and Quinn, were staring at them curiously.

Santana, Puck and Quinn stared at her shaking their heads for letting Britt talk loudly, now the whole . Finn was the first one to speak.

"That little girl is Rachel's daughter? Is she Puck's also?" He asked angrily glaring at his former best friend. He hated him for sleeping with Quinn behind his back.

"Fucking idiot." Santana mutters shaking her head.

"Oops I shouldn't have spoke so loud." Britt said feeling bad. Santana and Quinn placed their hands on her shoulder.

"It's okay Britts. They don't need to know anymore, we promised Rach that it would stay between us." Mercedes decided to join in this conversation.

"I think we should know more about Rachel's life, who's the little girl's father if it's not Finn or Puck's?" She asked getting out her phone.

"Really Wheezy? you think were going to tell you something that's _none_ of your business?" Mercedes glared at her and put her phone away.

"We'll get you three to talk. Finn has a right to know if he's a father." She said giving them firm looks.

"Finn doesn't need to know shit because he never did anything with Rachel." Quinn spoke up.

"We aren't allowed to talk about it." Brittany says still feeling bad for bringing it up.

Roslyn walked in and saw people glaring at each other. "What's going on here?" Mike spoke.

"We want to know who the father is of Rachel's daughter. Santana, Brittany, Puck and Quinn aren't telling us so maybe you could since your her sister."

Roslyn stared at the four surprised then looked at the other members.

"That man is none of your damn business, no Finn is not the father of my niece. Damn Finn your really dumb if you my sister would give herself to you. Anyways those four aren't telling you anything because it's not their right to tell you. As Rach's twin sister, I'm not telling you anything either. It's between the people that _have_ a right to know."

Roslyn said firmly before taking her seat . They start speaking at once but Roslyn slapped the first person she saw which just happend to be Mercedes.

"SHUT UP, YOUR ALL SO DAMN SELFISH WHEN THINGS AREN'T GETTING YOUR WAY. YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY SISTER? YOU ALL WANT THE GOSSIP OF WHAT GOES ON IN HER LIFE SINCE SHE LEFT THIS SHITHOLE SCHOOL, YOU MAKE ME SICK." She stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

"TELL MR. SCHUE THAT I'M NOT COMING TODAY." She flipped them off and left the room.

Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Puck stared at each other.

"I'm really sorry." Britt spoke sadly. Quinn pulled her close in her arms whispering that it's not her fault.

"Why do you even care? huh why do you want to know what goes on in Rachel's life? you all treated her like crap and yet we became better friends then you will ever be to her. Puck knew things about her before we did and were all there for her. Leave her alone." Santana yelled, wanting this school day to be over.

Mr. Schue walked in talking more about Night Of Neglect and asked where Roslyn was.

"She wanted us to tell you that she wasn't coming today." Quinn tells him not giving him a reason why. He stared at her then said alright and went all with his train of thought.

Mercedes glanced over at the Unholy Trinity. They were hiding something big and she was going to find out what it was.

**At Englewood. **

Rachel Berry was looked at everything for tonight for this sleepover with Quinn, Santana, Roslyn and Brittany. Roslyn called her asking her if her offical girlfriend Gabrielle Avery could join them and she reluctantly said sure even though she thought it might be awkward with Quinn picking Maci over Roslyn. She knows that her sister wasn't really into Quinn.

Maci and Quinn were going to join them later after their first date. Emeri, Everlie, Janiella and Liana are joining the sleepover with herself, Nia, Santana and Brittany.

Imogen was going to be a little girls sleepover with the campus daycare tonight so she didn't have to worry about her daughter tonight. She loved being mommy but once and awhile she needed a day just being Rachel.

There was a knock on the door and she checked everyhing last thing since they were all sleeping in the living room then walked towards the door and opened it to see Santana, Roslyn, Gabrielle, Nia and Brittany with their stuff.

"Come in girls, put your stuff anywhere. The others should be here soon and Quinn and Maci are joining us later."

They all smiled walking in with their stuff then was about to close her door when she saw somebody she didn't want here.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked firmly.

"Can't I join you?" The person asked.

**Find out what happens next.**


	32. Chapter 32 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears.**

**The day day Finn leaves her at the tree lot after offically breaking up with her after cheating on him with Noah Puckerman. Some girl named Nia Conrad offers to take her home saying that she's very nice and they start up a friendship over Christmas and New Years Break.**

**Nia introduced her to her friends, a guy **** Vince Shane, another guy named Wilson Prescott, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and tell Rachel about this great Boarding School in Lima called** **Englewood** **Academy where they all go to and there is a zero tolerance for bullying, it's a public Boarding school so there isn't a need for uniforms and everybody is very nice.**

**Rachel thinks about it unsure but when one more insult and slushie facial happen before break starts? She begs her dads to pull her out of McKinley and put her in Englewood where she starts her new life with her new friends and joins the the Glee club there called The SmoothTones and they are really good and going up against New Directions and other show choirs at Nationals in New York. **

**But what happens the blast from Rachel's past shows up at her school just begging her to come back to New Directions and McKinley? and what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**

**W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with her or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story.**

** Faberrittania friendship later in the story, along with Vince,Wilson, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

** I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for the beginning of the story it will be so keep reading.**

**This story will be Season 2 and season 3 of Glee but in my way. Roslyn Berry is now part of the story. Shelby will be in this story aswell,starting with this chapter. **

**I'm going out of town for a few days so I won't be updating as much so I'm going to be getting as many chapters of different stories, I can tonight since I leave tomorrow. **

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked firmly.

"Can't I join you?" The person asked. She raised an eyebrow seeing the sleeping bag and over night bag.

"Why should you join us Mercedes Jones?" She was about to speak when Santana came over wondering what's taking Rachel so long.

"Oh hell naw, the fuck is Weezy doing here shortcake? her ghetto gossip ass wasn't invited to this sleepover." Rachel stared at Mercedes.

"Yo girls we have a sleepover crasher at the door, seems like Mercedes here can't take a hint." Santana yelled.

Roslyn, Brittany, Gabrielle, and Nia walked over and saw Mercedes.

"What are you doing here? I told you today that you weren't getting any imformation on the father of my sister's daughter. God you don't quit do you?"

Roslyn said giving her a disgusting look. "Forget I even I came here, it's clear that your new friends turned you into a unforgiven person Rachel." She said about to leave.

Nia pushed past Rachel and pinned Mercedes against the wall. Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her bag trying to keep her calm.

"Since when are you nice to her huh? you've never been nice to my girlfriend since you've known her and you made it clear that you wanted to lock her the basement because you were tired of hearing her speak, you two faced bitch, you only give a shit about yourself." She growled.

"I would get out of here if I was you?" Rachel spoke still trying to hold her girlfriend back.

"You talk about how she's ungrateful is to you but when have you been grateful to her? she works her ass off to get where she's today and you have no idea what she's been through, get your ass out of her before Emeri comes." Mercedes stared at her kind of scared.

"Somebody call my name?" Emeri called out getting closer with Everlie, Janiella and Liana by her side. She saw one of the New Directons losers and points at her.

"What this_ heifer_ doing here?" Mercedes glared at her.

"You better realize that I'll hurt you if you insult me again." Santana starts laughing.

"Wheezy can't hurt a fly." Santana said still laughing.

"Tell the girl with the fake weave to back off." Emeri stared at her and starts taking earrings out.

"Oh I know little miss muppet did not just call my hair fake and that it was weave? Ever hold my earrings." She hands them to her.

"Ghetto honey boo boo?. My hair is all boo boo weave is what _you_ wear, girls like me know how to take care of their hair, this hair on my head is fresh and real everyday and all the time, don't get me mixed up with yours. "She said walking up to her. Santana stared at Emeri and couldn't help but feel like she met her new idol who kept it real.

"Emeri please don't. She's not worth it." Rachel begged. She looked at her and sighs rolling her eyes.

"Fine your ass better leave. She's right you ain't worth my fine ass getting kicked out for." Mercedes quickly left the school with her stuff and called Tina said that she'll be there in a few minutes.

"Let's get this sleepover started." They all went back into the room and Rachel closed the door as they get this sleepover.

**With Quinn and Maci.**

Quinn picked Maci up at her room an hour ago. They already had dinner which was a nice place near the Englewood now they were going to their next part of the date.

"Where are you taking me?" Maci whined for the fourth time. Quinn glanced at her and knew Maci was the kind of girl that hated surprises.

"It's a surprise and I rather keep it that way." Maci pouts staring at her.

"Don't you dare give me that cute pout. I told you that I had everything planned. Pouting is getting you nowhere." Maci finally gives up and looks out the window.

When they got closer, Maci squeals clapping her hands and gasped staring back at Quinn.

"Oh my god I love mini gulf." Quinn smiles pulling into the parking lot. She turns the car off and takes the keys out then takes off her seat belt. She gets out closing the door then walks over to Maci's side and helps her out of the car.

"Why thank you, how very chivalrous of you." Quinn frowns. That was something that Rachel would say.

"Do you normally talk like that?" Maci stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn whispers in her ear and Maci breaks out laughing.

"No I've been hanging out with Rae for too long. Come on I want to minigulf." She tells her, grabbing ahold of her after closing the door and they walked towards the place.

Quinn stared at Maci knowing she made the right choice. Dating Roslyn Berry would have been too odd for her but dating Maci was something special.

**Find out what happens next when I get back from my trip in a few days.**


End file.
